l'Archeval
by lyz slytherin
Summary: Ginny entame sa cinquième année à Poudlard... mais pendant qu'elle se blottit dans sa solitude grise, elle ne se doute pas que le Mal est une nouvelle fois après elle... et qu'elle va rencontrer une mystérieuse créature... fic complète!!!!
1. Rencontre à bord du poudlard express

Notes de l'auteur.

Bonjour, je suis lyz slytherin! Comme vous j'ai succombé à la fièvre Harry Potter... c'est ma première fic HP, j'espère que vous l'aimerez! Bon, stuff habituel... le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling donc pas à moi. Tout ce qui m'appartient, c'est l'Archeval. Pour les noms... j'utiliserai Draco Malfoy pour Drago Malefoy (simple préférence!). Pour les couples... vous allez comprendre tout de suite! ^_^U

1- Rencontre à bord du Poudlard express

L'imposante locomotive rouge crachait abondamment sa fumée blanche lorsque Ginny et Ron se hissèrent à l'intérieur. Ginny se retourna pour adresser un signe de la main à sa mère, restée sur le quai. C'était la cinquième fois qu'elle partait pour Poudlard, abandonnant à regret le Terrier, et son ambiance si chaleureuse, ainsi que ses grands frères Bill, Charlie, Percy, mais aussi Fred et George qui avaient terminé leurs études à Poudlard l'année précédente. Ils préparaient même l'ouverture de leur magasin de farces et attrapes, fabuleux de tous points de vue sauf celui de leurs parents et de Percy. Ron, Hermione et Harry entraient dans leur sixième année, et Ginny en cinquième. 

Le quatuor s'installa dans un compartiment libre et Ron, qui dépassait toujours tout le monde d'une tête, installa les valises au-dessus des sièges. Ils engagèrent la discussion et la première heure de voyage passa vite. Mais la petite Ginny commença à trouver le temps long quand ses trois amis l'exclurent légèrement de leur conversation. Ginny savait que ces trois amis avaient un monde bien à eux, un cercle privé où elle n'avait pas sa place, et même si cela la peinait, elle décida de les laisser tranquille et d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. 

Ginny s'excusa et se leva, mais ils ne la remarquèrent même pas, plongés dans leur conversation. Elle sentit un sentiment de colère se répandre en elle et se retint de ne pas leur crier: "Vous m'avez vue? Je suis là! J'existe!" et sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte derrière elle pour soulager sa rage. Une fois dans le couloir du wagon, elle respira profondément pour que ses joues prennent une teinte moins rouge et se mit en quête d'un compartiment libre ou qui l'accueillerait avec sympathie. En chemin elle dépassa la vendeuse de bonbons et lui acheta un paquet de Chocogrenouilles. 

Passant devant les compartiments; Ginny n'en trouva pas un de vide, mais elle hésita devant un compartiment où ne se trouvait qu'un seul élève. En effet, la robe de l'élève arborait les couleurs de Serpentard. Ron lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des Serpentard, mais ceux avec lesquels elle partageait son cours de potion n'avait rien de terriblement maléfiques. Ils aimaient taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde, mais c'était seulement pour rire. 

Ginny colla son front à la vitre du compartiment pour tenter de reconnaître le Serpentard. C'était un garçon, à l'évidence, mais il était tourné vers la fenêtre, et tout ce qu'elle distinguait était des cheveux blonds. Il avait l'air plus grand qu'elle... elle se prit à sourire en pensant que, vu sa taille, ce n'était pas dur d'être plus grand qu'elle, surtout pour un garçon. Son visage reprit une allure sérieuse. S'il était plus vieux, il comprendrait peut-être qu'elle cherchait simplement à être tranquille? 

La plus jeune Weasley fit tout pour ne pas paraître aussi intimidée qu'elle l'était et ouvrit la porte du compartiment avec un grand sourire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer chaleureusement mais il fut plus rapide et sa voix glaciale jeta: "Allez-vous en." sans même la regarder. 

Ginny resta clouée sur place et après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, elle oublia la rivalité Gryffondor / Serpentard et son bon fond prit le dessus.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rester seul" voulut-elle dire, mais elle fut coupée une nouvelle fois.

"J'ai dit, allez vous -"

Il avait enfin tourné la tête et les deux élèves se reconnurent immédiatement.

"Malfoy!"

"Weasley!"

Ils n'avaient pas le plaisir de se connaître, mais chacun avait entendu parler de l'autre. Ron (et bien d'autres) pestait toujours contre ce Malfoy et d'après lui c'était l'être le plus détestable du monde. Le nom de Ginny Weasley avait fait le tour de Poudlard depuis la chambre des secrets. Ginny restait interdite, confuse, en le dévisageant. Lui cherchait quelque chose de désagréable à dire pour la faire décamper. 

"Je sais que je suis irrésistible", dit-il en rajustant une mèche blonde. "Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me regarder avec ces yeux de poisson frit!". 

Ginny n'apprécia ni l'insulte, ni la vanité. La colère lui rougit les joues. Elle se souvenait à présent de tout ce que Ron et Harry lui avaient dit sur son compte. Elle savait la haine justifiée qui déchiraient leurs familles. Elle l'avait vu insulter des élèves injustement, elle l'avait vu se moquer et rire à gorge déployée pour humilier d'autres Gryffondor. Elle savait qu'il détestait tous les Gryffondor -elle ne faisait pas exception. Ses nerfs avaient déjà été éprouvés aujourd'hui, et elle avait bien envie de lui hurler dessus, juste pour la soulager. Mais ses plans furent oubliés quand elle le vit redevenir maussade et se retourner vers la fenêtre.

"Allez, vas t'en. Je suis pas d'humeur à te congédier comme il se doit."

Dans sa confusion, Ginny tripota un livre qui était resté dans sa poche. Elle se souvint pourquoi elle était venue. Elle n'ajouta donc pas un mot, ferma la porte derrière elle, s'assit et ouvrit son livre, essayant d'oublier qui était assis presque en face d'elle. Elle ne le regarda pas et ses yeux commencèrent à parcourir les pages. Elle le sentit la regarder mais elle ne fit rien, ne dit rien. Il soupira en défaite et un bruissement de robe lui indiqua qu'il se retournait vers la fenêtre.

"Ils t'ont jetée dehors?"

Ginny posa son livre sur ses genoux, mais ne releva pas les yeux. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question?

"Je croyais que tu n'avais pas la tête à ça."

Sa lucidité le fit taire une seconde ou deux.

"Toi aussi tu as une tête de jeté dehors." ajouta t-elle en reprenant sa lecture. Ginny avait toujours un peu peur de lui, mais il semblait vraiment déprimé et plus elle y pensait, plus elle sentait le besoin de le réconforter. Il était humain, après tout, et aucun être humain ne méritait d'être triste à ce point.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?"

"Je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un déprimer, c'est tout!"

"Même Draco Malfoy?"

Elle haussa les épaules, et un oui passa sous sa respiration. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au paysage passionnant qu'il contemplait depuis un moment et s'aperçut qu'il fixait son reflet. Elle aussi pouvais le voir dans la vitre. C'était beaucoup moins impressionnant que de le regarder en face. 

Il avait l'air incrédule.

"Pour te le prouver je ne dirai pas à Harry que tu boudais seul dans ton coin."

Le doute fit place à l'amusement.

"Vraiment?" fit-il sans lâcher son reflet des yeux.

Elle sourit et acquiesça de la tête, ne pouvant croire elle même qu'elle était sympathique avec le pire ennemi de ses plus proches amis. Elle se sentit traître, et ses yeux retombèrent sur son livre. Elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller à une telle compassion. Il allait certainement se moquer d'elle pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Elle aurait mieux fait de repartir tout de suite quand il le lui avait ordonné. De cette manière il n'aurait toujours pas remarqué qu'elle existait et il n'aurait rien fait contre elle...

"Tu peux rester. Mais si quelqu'un vient..."

Ginny hocha la tête à nouveau. Elle comprenait très bien qu'il devait rester à la hauteur de sa réputation et que personne ne devait savoir qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal contre elle. Plutôt fière d'avoir réussi à dompter le 'dragon', Ginny se replongea dans son livre, et Draco dans son paysage fuyant.

Ginny, tournant une à une les pages de son roman, perdit la notion du temps. Elle n'entendit pas le froissement de robe quand Draco se leva pour allumer la lumière du compartiment à la tombée de la nuit. Mais elle se rendit compte que la couleur des pages avaient changé et s'extirpa enfin de son livre pour voir Draco qui se rasseyait, et reprenait sa position méditative.

"Merci."

Il ne regardait plus son reflet, et une vague mélancolie avait éteint ses yeux clairs. Ginny s'arrêta de lire pour observer son attitude étrange. Elle l'avait croisé dans des couloirs, entre deux classes; il était toujours bien accompagné; toujours riant, moqueur, fier, à l'affût d'une prochaine victime à humilier de sa langue aiguisée. Elle le voyait tellement différemment... et elle eut soudainement peur qu'il ne la punisse de l'avoir vu dans cet état. Cela pourrait nuire grandement à sa réputation. Pourquoi ne filait-elle pas discrètement?

Parce que ton coeur te défends de le laisser seul, se répondit-elle à elle même. Inconsciemment, elle priait pour que personne ne vienne, pour que Draco reste à peu près poli avec elle. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui le tracassait mais ce n'était pas ses affaires et il n'aurait certainement pas apprécié la question.

Tout à coup son expression changea, et ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire qui fit remonter la peur de Ginny. Il se retourna carrément vers elle, abandonnant sa fenêtre bleutée.

"Je voulais juste te remercier..." elle sursauta à son ton, aussi glacial qu'à son arrivée. "pour m'avoir aussi bien fait rire le jour où ce stupide Lockhart a imposé une journée de St Valentin... tu te souviens, Weasley, le crapaud frais du matin..."

Il était redevenu le Draco que chacun connaissait, haineux, hautain. Cela fit rougir Ginny d'embrassement et de colère, et elle serra les poings.

"Il n'a pas dû apprécier, dont la façon dont il te dédaigne..."

"C'était stupide." avoua Ginny. "C'était gamin, et stupide. J'ai grandi. Le grand Harry Potter ne baissera pas les yeux sur moi, alors je me suis fait une raison."

"Alors, tu ne le suivras plus comme un petit chien?"

Ginny aurait pu le tuer d'un seul regard, si les regard tuaient.

"Je ne l'ai jamais suivi comme un petit chien! Je te dis que c'était un béguin stupide, terminé depuis un moment!"

Draco ricana, mais Ginny sentit que son rire sonnait faux.

"Pourquoi tu es méchant avec les autres? Avec moi?"

Draco eut une étincelle amusée au fond de ses pupilles bleues.

"Parce que tu es une Gryffondor, et une Weasley. Et tu es amie avec Potter." Il finit avec une mine dégoûtée sur 'Potter'.

"Je ne t'ai rien fait!"

Son ingénuité l'intriguait. Mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de recevoir une leçon de morale, surtout pas venant d'une Weasley d'un an de moins que lui.

"Tu n'as pas de raison de m'en vouloir personnellement, non? En fait tu devrai même m'apprécier, Rogue enlève tout le temps des points à Gryffondor à cause de moi..."

Elle marquait de plus en plus de points et Draco s'énervait. De quel droit cette gamine osait-elle lui tenir tête?

"Je déteste qui je veux! Tu n'es pas moi, tu ne peux pas me dicter ma conduite! Je me flatte de savoir mieux que toi ce que j'ai à faire!" cria t-il en se redressant.

Ginny se leva à son tour, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle n'était plus du tout en colère, plutôt au bord des larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas se disputer avec lui. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

"C'est vraiment stupide de se détester pour un nom ou une maison, tu ne crois pas? Oh, c'est vrai, c'est ton père qui le croit. Mais ton père n'est pas _toi_." lança t-elle avec un sourire triste. "Au revoir, Draco, merci d'avoir été gentil avec moi."

Ginny ferma doucement la porte et s'enfuit dans le couloir. 


	2. Nouvelle année scolaire

lyz: merci pour vos encouragements!!! ^^

2- Nouvelle année à Poudlard.

Hermione vérifia sa montre.

"Nous sommes bientôt arrivés... Tiens, où est passée Ginny?"

Ron et Harry se retournèrent, la cherchant des yeux. Elle avait à l'évidence quitté le compartiment.

"Je ne l'ai pas vue partir..."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas prévenu?" s'inquiéta Ron.

A ce moment précis la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une tête rouge apparut et leur annonça l'arrivée du train. Ron n'eut pas le temps de lui poser une question car elle s'éclipsa en un instant. Harry, de son côté, avait remarqué que les yeux de la petite sœur de Ron étaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Mais apparemment, personne ne l'avait vu, alors il ne dit rien pour ne pas l'humilier.

Le Poudlard Express s'immobilisa dans un grand crissement de frein et la voix de Hagrid résonna sur le quai obscur et brumeux. Il appelait les première année pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac. Ginny ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer, et s'engouffra dans une diligence au hasard. Elle était déjà occupée par des Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, et heureusement par aucun Serpentard.

Ginny se rendait à présent compte qu'elle avait tenu tête à Malfoy et qu'il allait certainement le lui faire payer - elle avait pratiquement remis ses convictions en cause. Elle se résigna à subir les moqueries des Serpentard pour le reste de l'année, ou au moins du trimestre. Draco avait le dur travail d'être l'ennemi juré de Harry à l'école et se devait de faire haute figure dans les rangs de Serpentard, ce qu'il réussissait d'ailleurs très bien. Il n'aurait aucun mal à la faire passer pour une moins que rien, ce qui était déjà a priori ce qu'on pensait d'elle, quand on pensait à elle. Elle n'aurait plus beaucoup d'amis, malgré sa nature chaleureuse et compatissante.

Elle ne fit guère attention à la conversation des élèves durant le voyage en diligence et fut soulagée d'arriver dans les murs sécurisants de Poudlard et de s'installer au chaud dans le Grande Salle, entourée des visages familiers des Gryffondor. Pendant la cérémonie du Choixpeau, elle accueillit avec sourire les nouveaux Gryffondor puis laissa ses yeux balayer la salle sans beaucoup d'intérêt - jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent ceux de Malfoy. Mais lui ne la vit pas. Ses yeux étaient dénués d'expression et Ginny se hâta de regarder ailleurs, mais son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce regard sans vie. Elle fit le tour de la salle et ne vit personne plus désolé que lui. 'Pourquoi s'inquiéter pour lui', se dit-elle soudainement. 'C'est pas comme si nous étions amis...' Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose.

Dumbledore prit alors la parole depuis la table des professeurs. Ce fut le discours habituel destiné à faire oublier aux élèves que Voldemort était toujours vivant et errant quelque part. Rien de spécial ne se préparait cette année à Poudlard donc le directeur souhaita simplement une bonne année scolaire à tous ses élèves, ainsi qu'un bon appétit.

Malgré l'apparence appétissante des plats, Ginny n'avala pas grand chose et jetait parfois des regards furtifs autour d'elle, souvent destinés à Malfoy. Il n'en menait pas large non plus devant son assiette et ses 'amis' discutaient avec animation sans s'apercevoir de son attitude morose. Ginny fut heureuse de voir s'achever le festin et d'aller s'installer dans son lit après d'être réchauffée au coin du feu de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny fut réveillée par une des filles qui dormaient avec elle. Ses camarades étaient toutes gentilles mais aucune ne s'était attachée à elle - c'était peut être mieux comme ça, après tout. Elle n'avait personne pour partager ses secrets mais personne non plus pour lui faire dire ce qu'elle voulait garder pour elle. Ginny se sortit des couvertures, s'habilla et coiffa ses cheveux roux - signe distinctifs des Weasley, avec les yeux marrons et les taches de rousseur. Ginny ne pouvait même plus prétendre qu'elle était la seule à avoir les cheveux longs - son frère Bill avait laissé pousser les siens. Il lui semblait qu'à part sa féminité plus rien ne pouvait la distinguer du reste de ses frères. 

Elle descendit de la tour pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner et prendre connaissance de son emploi du temps. Hermione le lui donna avec un bref sourire d'encouragement. Ginny le parcouru des yeux et grimaça à chaque fois qu'elle vit le mot 'potion'. Ce n'était pas la matière qu'elle redoutait mais le professeur, car Rogue l'impressionnait chaque fois davantage, comme la majorité des Gryffondor. Par contre elle aimait beaucoup les cours de Métamorphose, ainsi que la Divination, mais simplement parce qu'elle était talentueuse dans ces matières. Elle avait apprécié les cours de Vol, mais ils étaient seulement donnés aux première années; elle avait l'espoir fou et secret qu'un jour elle serait prise dans l'équipe de Quidditch, comme attrapeur si possible. Petite et mince, elle avait les qualités physiques pour y parvenir - mais Harry allait occuper cette place jusqu'à sa sortie de Poudlard... 

Et Ginny s'en alla toute pensive prendre son premier cours - divination - en s'efforçant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait appris l'année précédente.

En arrivant en bas de la trappe qui menait à la salle de Divination, Ginny remarqua les élèves assemblés sous la trappe fermée. Elle s'avança un peu pour voir ce qui se passait et découvrit un message à l'encre violette accroché sur un des barreaux. 

__

Le professeur Trelawney sera absente cette première semaine de cours. 

Le message était bref, simple et précis. Les élèves de sa classe se dispersèrent rapidement et Ginny eut tout le temps d'aller fureter dans la bibliothèque, tout en se rappelant que le professeur Trelawney avait omis de prédire cette absence.

Sa première semaine de cours se déroula sans encontre pour elle jusqu'à ce que, dimanche matin, une chouette dorée lui rappelle son voyage en train. L'oiseau lumineux se posa juste à côté de son assiette. Ginny, ne reconnaissant pas la chouette, se demanda si c'était bien pour elle. Mais la chouette n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle décrocha donc le morceau de parchemin accroché à sa patte et la chouette prit immédiatement son envol. Ginny regarda autour d'elle mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit - rien de surprenant, se dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle déroula le parchemin. L'écriture était fine et élégante.

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est peut-être stupide.

Ginny devint écarlate et rangea promptement le parchemin dans une des poches de sa robe. Elle n'en revenait absolument pas et aurait voulu crier sa stupeur mais se retint. Elle évita avec soin de regarder l'envoyeur du message pour le reste du petit déjeuner pour ne pas l'embarrasser ni éveiller des soupçons chez d'autres élèves. Elle remonta dès qu'elle le put dans la salle commune, en pensant: 'Draco Malfoy vient juste de m'avouer que toutes les convictions qu'il affiche sont... stupides!'. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, ni pourquoi il avait décidé de lui répondre après une semaine de délibération avec lui même et avec une telle franchise. Pire que ça... aucun serpentard n'était venu la troubler pendant cette première semaine! Il n'avait donc rien dit à personne... et elle non plus. Elle commença à penser que c'était un marché. Il ne disait rien, elle ne dirait rien. Et vice versa. 

Après s'être calmée de son excitation, elle descendit dehors profiter du beau temps et aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Elle se sentait légère et dévala les escaliers en évitant les marches piégées avec facilité. Son entrain se sentit ralentir quand elle croisa un groupe de Serpentard. Elle ralentit et ses yeux cherchèrent inconsciemment quelqu'un au milieu de ces élèves.

Et elle le trouva. Les autres n'avaient pas même remarqué son existence, mais lui la fixa une seconde avec un regard indescriptible. Elle s'empressa de sortir dans le parc pour se rafraîchir, notant que Draco avait l'air totalement différent entouré de ses gardes du corps. Pourquoi était-il seul dans le Poudlard express, d'ailleurs?

L'automne arrivait déjà et le ciel était de plus en plus nuageux. Arrivée devant la grande cabane à la lisière de la forêt, elle cogna à la porte. Hagrid lui ouvrit et l'accueillit chaleureusement. 

"Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir salué quand je suis arrivée... Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette ce jour-là..."

"Ca ne fait rien, ma grande Ginny, je comprends qu'on ne soit pas très heureux de retourner à l'école quand on doit quitter une famille comme la tienne." répondit-il en lui servant une tasse de thé.

Ginny avait très envie de dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cafard mais un entretien avec l'élève qu'il supportait le moins, mais se dit que finalement ce n'était pas une excellente idée. De plus elle n'était pas très tentée de supporter plus longtemps le regard lourd de conséquences de ses parents - derrière ses frères, elle n'était qu'une moins que rien et n'arrivait pas à s'imposer, à devenir quelqu'un, constamment couverte par leurs ombres.

Hagrid s'assit en face d'elle et ils conversèrent pendant un long moment de ce début d'année. Ginny avalait le fond de sa tasse quand elle fut prise d'un vertige tellement brusque qu'elle faillit lâcher la porcelaine ébréchée. Le monde tournait si vite autour d'elle qu'elle dû s'accrocher à la table pour ne pas tomber. Des marteaux frappaient son crâne.

"Ginny? Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" s'exclama Hagrid en se levant.

"C'est rien... juste un vertige..." le rassura Ginny. Mais elle était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et son visage était en sueur. Elle sécha son front d'un revers de manche et sourit à Hagrid pour le convaincre qu'elle allait bien. "Ca m'arrive parfois. Pas de raison de s'inquiéter!"

Mais derrière sa barbe hirsute, le gardien des clés ne semblait pas persuadé.

"Tu en as parlé à Madame Pomfresh?"

"Ce n'est vraiment pas si grave..."

Le martèlement dans ses tempes devint plus supportable mais persista.

"Ah, Ginny, tu devrais arrêter de t'en faire pour les autres et t'inquiéter un peu pour toi-même!"

Ginny adorait cette face cachée de Hagrid. Sous son aspect bourru et grognon se cachait une grande sensibilité qu'il ne montrait que très rarement. Ginny pensa alors soudainement à Draco. Lui aussi devait avoir un côté plus sensible...

Elle se lave abruptement et chancela sur ses jambes encore tremblantes.

"Je vais bien, Hagrid. Merci pour le thé! Je reviendrai!"

Elle envoya un baiser au demi-géant et s'en alla à travers le parc, essayant d'oublier sa migraine. Elle se sentait légèrement frissonnante mais ignora les plaintes de son corps. Cherchant le calme, elle se dirigea vers les bords du lac et s'y assit un moment. Elle regarda se réflexion dans l'eau claire mais se détourna rapidement. 

'Pas de personnalité, pas de charme... on ne demande pas pourquoi je suis si seule....'

Hagrid avait peut-être raison... elle pourrait parler de ses vertiges à Mme Pomfresh... elle en avait déjà depuis un moment, un an environ? Mais la fréquence des malaises avaient considérablement augmenté depuis quelques temps. Le pire serait qu'un lui prenne en cours de potion...

Ginny avait froid, et se mit à marcher pour faire le tour du lac. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre assis au bord de l'eau et ses jambes la portèrent machinalement vers le solitaire. Elle ne s'arrêta même pas quand elle reconnut Draco Malfoy. Son esprit brumeux avait du mal à analyser la situation, mais elle aurait pu jurer qu'il était aussi maussade que la semaine précédente avant qu'il ne la voie et prenne son expression renfrognée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore?"

On n'aurait pas pu accuser Ginny d'avoir voulu commencer la conversation. Elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter par une simple attaque, et dit la première chose qui lui vint sur le cœur. Les traits de Draco lui faisait tellement penser à... son père, ce qui ne ravivait pas de bons souvenirs.

"Te dire que je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que ton père m'a fait." dit-elle doucement, sans s'arrêter de marcher et en le dépassant.

"Très bien, maintenant fiche-moi la paix!"

Il se retourna et marcha d'un pas décidé en direction du château. Ginny se laissa tomber une nouvelle fois au bord du lac en le regardant partir. Elle se sentait plus faible chaque minute.

"Je me demande bien pourquoi il n'a pas été surpris... ou alors il se cache bien..."

Dans la haine Malfoy/Weasley, on en veut à tout le monde pour une faute commise par un seul, c'est bien connu.

Un courant d'air glacé sembla la traverser, mais le soleil brillait et aurait dû réchauffer sa peau. 

"Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer..." se murmura t-elle à elle même. Elle se leva mais avait du mal à tenir debout. Elle allait défaillir quand une main se posa sur son bras.

"Madame Pomfresh...?"

"Miss Weasley, qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous promenez dehors dans cet état?!"

Elle la traîna à l'intérieur, plus précisément à l'infirmerie. Ginny dû s'allonger sur un lit et subir les auscultations de l'infirmière.

"Tu as de la fièvre... est-ce que tu as mal quelque part, chérie?"

Ginny voulut lui dire que tout allait bien. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on ait à prendre soin d'elle.

"Je parie que tu as froid et mal à la tête... n'est-ce pas? Tu es rouge et tes yeux brillent..."

Résignée, elle fit 'oui' de la tête.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu serais devenue si un élève n'était pas venu me prévenir qu'une Gryffondor avait l'air mal en point au bord du lac..." marmonna l'infirmière en allant chercher des couvertures.

Ginny avait du mal à réfléchir, mais... une Gryffondor. C'était signé Draco.

Mme Pomfresh apparut avec un gobelet de potion.

"Bois, et repose-toi."

"Ca fait fumer les oreilles?" demanda t-elle d'une voix faible. 

"Non, ça t'aidera à te rétablir, et à dormir. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à demain matin."

Ginny obtempéra et but le gobelet. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, réalisant qu'elle avait certainement trop pensé à Malfoy pour une seule journée. Ils étaient ennemis, après tout, non?


	3. Divination et apparitions

3 - Divination et apparitions.

Ginny se sentit nettement mieux après cette nuit passée à l'infirmerie. Sa torpeur de la veille avait complètement disparu et elle fut autorisée à aller petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, à condition de manger léger. En arrivant à la table des Gryffondor, elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par Ron, Harry et Hermione qui s'était apparemment fait pas mal de souci pour elle. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur et elle se sentit un peu moins abandonnée.

Elle réprima un bâillement pour ne pas leur faire penser qu'elle était encore fatiguée et engloutit quelques toasts. 

"Tu es sûre que tout va bien? Tes yeux brillent encore..."

"Ron, je vais bien, je t'assure!"

Elle soupira en constatant que même si son frère la laissait volontiers de côté, il s'inquiétait tout de même pour elle. Après tout, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas justifié on le tiendrait pour responsable. Ginny avait souvent souhaité être fille unique pour avoir elle même quelques responsabilités, pour qu'on ne puisse pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de répondre de ses actes, comme si elle ne pouvait pas le faire toute seule. Il n'y avait que son grand frère Charlie qui semblait la traiter comme un être humain à part entière, mais il était loin et ne revenait que très rarement au Terrier. Bill était respectueux avec elle aussi, mais il devait jouer son rôle d'aîné. Charlie avait toujours été le frère avec lequel elle était la plus proche.

"Gin, tu ferais bien de vite aller chercher tes affaires, les cours commencent dans dix minutes!" lança une de ses camarades de classe, Teri Altinger. Ginny secoua la tête pour 'oui' et se dépêcha de remonter dans la Salle commune pour aller chercher ses livres et son emploi du temps, sa crinière rousse flottant derrière elle. Teri était certainement la camarade de classe qu'elle préférait, et avec laquelle elle aurait voulu être proche. Mais il était fort probable que Teri ait d'autres choses à faire que de parler avec la petite Ginny...

"Alors... en première heure..." Ginny fureta dans son sac et brandit victorieusement l'emploi du temps. "Mais oui, Divination! La prof n'était pas là de la semaine..." Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement. "Mais c'est loin! Il faut que je me dépêche!" Elle piqua un sprint à travers les couloirs de l'école, ignorant les regards dans son dos. Comme d'habitude, un ou deux Serpentard ricanèrent en la voyant mais cela ne la dérangea pas - au contraire, cela lui rappelait qu'elle devait remercier Draco d'avoir prévenu Mme Pomfresh aussi discrètement que possible. D'après l'infirmière, elle aurait pu être gravement malade - mais vu la rapidité de sa guérison, elle la suspectait d'en rajouter un peu. Malfoy ou pas Malfoy, il méritait qu'elle le remercie. En grimpant l'échelle qui menait à la salle obscure de Divination, elle réalisa qu'envoyer un hibou postal serait la meilleure solution.

"Installez-vous, installez-vous..." Le professeur Trelawney arrangeait les fauteuils autour de la salle. "Je regrette de n'avoir pu être présente pendant votre première semaine de cours, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Nous allons donc commencer tout de suite les cours pour rattraper le temps perdu..."

Elle n'en dit pas plus sur les raisons de son absence, et annonça aux élèves leur programme de cinquième année. Cette séance - ci, ils avaient pour tâche de faire des prédictions à l'aide d'une assiette creuse - et ébréchée - remplie d'eau. En faisant courir ses doigts à la surface de l'eau, Ginny était censée voir des ombres et les identifier. Cet exercice lui rappelait les feuilles de thé et la boule de cristal, et elle en conclut que la Divination était plutôt lassante.

"Reportez-vous aux pages 12 à 18 de vos livres pour l'interprétation des signes vus par votre troisième oeil!"

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à son livre et à ce qu'elle devait s'attendre à voir. Il y avait des multitudes d'animaux étranges ou communs, des formes diverses, des symboles étranges... comme les feuilles de thé. Grâce à cet exercice, elle avait pu voir qu'une de ses amies allait se faire offrir un hibou pour son anniversaire, et cette prédiction s'était révélée vraie. Ginny se prit à sourire en repensant à l'astrologie - Harry lui avait prêté ses devoirs de troisième année pour l'aider et il avait eu d'excellentes notes pour des prédictions tout à fait catastrophiques à son sujet... 

Ginny s'exila tristement de sa rêverie sur les précédents cours de Divination pour se concentrer sur l'eau et observer le liquide à la surface huileuse. Alors que le reste des élèves murmuraient en doutant encore, elle leva la main pour la plonger dans l'eau...

"Qui ne tente rien n'a rien..."

... mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Une ombre venait d'apparaître à la surface de l'eau. 

Ginny crut d'abord que c'était celle de sa main et la baissa, sans lâcher l'ombre du regard. Son cœur s'arrêta quand elle s'aperçut que l'ombre n'avait pas disparu. Elle se pencha... on aurait dit... une sorte de... hypogriffe... non... plus gros... un lion?... non... une licorne! avec des ailes! mais... sans corne...

L'apparition disparut en un clin d'œil et l'eau lui éclaboussa soudainement la figure. Ginny se redressa en poussant une exclamation de surprise qui attira le professeur.

"Vous avez vu quelque chose, chérie?" demanda t-elle avec excitation.

Ginny fureta dans son livre, cherchant une explication au comportement de l'eau.

"J'ai vu... une espèce de grande licorne, mais sans corne, et avec des ailes!"

(N/A: ils ne connaissent pas les chevaux, seulement en dernière année d'étude des Moldus!)

L'explication aurait pu sembler risible si l'expression du professeur n'était pas devenue aussi grave. Le reste des élèves se tut, pendus aux lèvres de leur professeur, et Ginny rougit d'être le centre de l'attention.

"Je n'ai même pas mouillé mes doigts!" s'exclama t-elle, en secouant sa main sèche pour preuve. Cette déclaration n'eut pas pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche, ferma la bouche, puis retrouva enfin l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

"Vous venez de voir... oh ma chérie... vous venez de... vous venez de voir..." 

"De voir quoi?" dit -elle avec impatience.

"L'Archeval."

Le silence qui suivit cette information prouva que cette chose était totalement inconnue à tous les élèves. Le professeur Trelawney eut assez de perspicacité pour donner une courte explication.

"L'Archeval est une créature mythique que personne n'a vu depuis des siècles... son existence est auréolée de mystère... moi-même je ne l'ai jamais vu, même dans mes prédictions!"

Des 'oh' admiratifs parcoururent la salle, et Ginny se sentit rougir encore plus.

"Votre vision indique probablement son retour! Qui sait si à la fin de la semaine, nous ne le verrons pas voler majestueusement autour de Poudlard!"

Un grand brouhaha s'éleva alors et Trelawney se mit à faire des prédictions à tort et à travers, mais personne ne l'écoutait. Certainement pas Ginny. Elle repassait l'image floue dans son esprit et avait un étrange sentiment. Cette vision l'avait rendue... triste. Comme si c'était ce que ressentait l'Archeval en ce moment. 

Elle demeura pensive pendant le reste du cours et n'entendit pas les remarques des autres élèves à son sujet: "Tu crois qu'elle a rêvé?" "Non, elle est douée pour la divination..." "Mais c'est incroyable! Tu te rends compte, une créature mythique, vieille de plusieurs siècles!" Des rumeurs allaient certainement se répandre plutôt vite.

Mais Ginny, aspirée par son état contemplatif et méditatif, se rendit d'un pas machinal en cours de potion. Elle s'installa tranquillement au fond de la classe et attendit sagement que le professeur Rogue commence le cours. Les autres élèves discutaient encore de l'événement du cours précédent et Rogue dût entendre les dernières nouvelles sur son passage, car il lança à Ginny un regard noir avant de commencer son cours. Il s'agissait de fabriquer une potion qui permettait de résister au sort de stupéfixion particulièrement délicate à préparer, mais Ginny s'en sortit très bien et récolta quelques autres regards noirs en prime, preuve de son excellent travail.

Dès la fin des cours elle se rendit dans la bibliothèque pour entreprendre des recherches au sujet de l'Archeval. Elle ouvrait un livre dédié aux créatures monstrueuses et mystérieuses quand ses yeux rencontrèrent une gravure représentant un grand dragon blanc. 

"Draco!" faillit-elle lancer tout haut. "Je l'ai presque oublié... quelle ingratitude!"

Elle déchira un morceau de parchemin, prit sa plume et écrivit simplement merci, sans signer. Abandonnant toutes ses affaires, elle se précipita à la volière et emprunta une petite chouette aux plumes noires. Elle lui attacha le message à la patte.

"Écoute-moi bien. Je veux que tu livre ce message demain matin au petit déjeuner avec le reste du courrier à Draco Malfoy, comprit? En attendant tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux..."

Le chouette noire hulula joyeusement et s'envola vers le ciel. Ginny, légèrement anxieuse, retourna chercher des indices concernant l'Archeval à la bibliothèque.

Cette nuit-là...

"Je n'en ai pas besoin."

Tu en as besoin, tu le sais.

"Tais-toi. Qu'on fasse attention à moi ou pas, cela m'importe."

Tu te mens. A toi-même. Quelle honte.

"Je ne me mens pas!"

Tu te mens pour te croire heureuse.

"Mais je suis heureuse!"

Tu ne l'es pas. Il n'y a personne autour de toi. Tu es vide.

"Je ne suis pas... vide..."

Tu as assez d'amour pour la terre entière mais personne à qui le donner. 

"..."

Pourquoi tu n'essaie d'en parler?

"Personne ne m'écoute."

Tu n'a pas essayé. Va voir Teri. Tu la respecte plus que les autres.

"Teri a assez à faire avec ses autres problèmes."

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

"Je ne veux pas lui infliger ça. Je me connais."

Je te connais aussi.

"Cela m'importe comment tu me connais. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui ai pitié de moi. Je veux qu'on m'accepte pour ce que je suis."

Mais si tu ne montres pas ce que tu es, personne n'éprouvera jamais de l'affection pour toi.

"C'est peut être mieux comme ça, alors."

Tu pourrais t'ouvrir. A quelqu'un qui ne te connaît pas assez pour comparer celle que tu es avec celle que tu montres.

"..."

Réfléchis bien. Ne t'enterre pas dans ta solitude. Tu ne te feras que du mal. 

"Comment tu le sais? On n'est pas blessé quand on est seul. Et on ne blesse personne."

Prends ce risque. Il y a quelque part d'autres qui pensent qu'être seul est une solution, comme toi. Mais ils en souffrent, comme toi.... comme toi... comme toi...

Ginny s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle essuya la moiteur de son visage et se sentit chaude. 

"Un rêve inspiré par la fièvre..."

Et elle se recoucha, sans pouvoir chasser de son esprit cette voix inconnue avec laquelle elle avait eu une conversation aussi dérangeante...


	4. Chasse aux fantômes

lyz: voici le chapitre 4 spécialement dédié à tous ceux qui m'ont empressément demandé de continuer! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi... dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! ^_^

4- Chasse aux fantômes

Cinq semaines passèrent et Halloween approchait de plus en plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ginny était soulagée de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Harry revenait trempé, boueux, trois fois par semaine, bougonnant à cause du mauvais temps. D'ailleurs, Ginny savait très bien que Mme Pomfresh ne la laisserait pas jouer - elle avait environ un malaise par semaine, mais refusait obstinément qu'on s'occupe d'elle et se contentait d'avaler ses médicaments. Son pire cauchemar était arrivé - elle s'était trouvée mal en cours de potion. Quand elle reprit ses esprits à l'infirmerie, sa garde malade lui apprit que c'était Rogue lui-même qui l'avait portée jusque là. Ginny fut à la fois embarrassée et agréablement surprise.

Un autre sujet de soulagement fut de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec Draco. Elle avait bien l'intention de ne plus se faire de souci pour lui - à moins qu'il ne déprime encore, bien entendu. Au moins, la voir le mettrait en colère et il ressentirait quelque chose.

Ses recherches sur l'Archeval n'avaient rien donné car personne ne savait rien sur cette créature d'une existence si... douteuse. Ginny en avait parlé à Ron, Harry et Hermione, mais ils furent incapables de l'aider. Il n'y avait plus que deux personne qui pouvait l'aider mais Ginny ne pouvait se résoudre à déranger Dumbledore pour si peu ou à interroger Rogue.

Le soir d'Halloween, une grande chasse aux fantômes avait été organisée par les professeurs pour remonter le moral de leurs troupes, abattues par le mauvais temps. Il s'agissait d'un jeu où tous prenaient part. Des "fantômes" avaient été désignés parmi les élèves et devaient se disperser dans le château et dans le parc. La pluie était battante ce soir-là, mais MacGonagall annonça envers et contre tout que douze élèves se cacheraient à l'intérieur et douze autres à l'extérieur. La moitié des élèves de chaque maison fut envoyée dehors, tandis que le reste se devait de fouiller tous les coins du château. La maison qui rapporterait le plus de "fantômes" bénéficierait de vingt points. Quant aux fantômes, ils avaient le droit de stupéfixer les élèves qui les débusqueraient, mais devaient se rendre s'ils étaient encerclés. Ron avait été choisi pour jouer le fantôme (et aurait bien voulu emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de Harry).

Dumbledore expliqua brièvement les règles du jeu et les élèves surexcités quittèrent la grande Salle dans un grand bruit. Ginny dût se glisser sous la pluie - Mme Pomfresh n'aurait pas aimé ça. 

Le groupe de Gryffondor dont elle faisait partie décida de se répartir en équipes de deux pour couvrir le maximum de terrain et tenter de débusquer un maximum de fantômes. Malheureusement, ils étaient en nombre impair ; Ginny proposa d'y aller seule et de hurler si jamais elle rencontrait un élève.

Elle s'engagea donc seule sous la pluie sur le chemin qui menait à la cabane de Hagrid, en repérant d'autres élèves marchant dans la direction opposés, l'air triste. Il n'y avait certainement pas de fantômes par là-bas, mais rien ne l'empêchait de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours... Mais un phénomène étrange se produisit. Plus elle avançait vers la forêt interdite, plus les arbres lui semblaient flous. Le temps ne pouvait pas s'empirer plus... et la force décroissante de ses jambes lui indiquèrent qu'elle allait avoir un nouveau vertige.

"Non, pas maintenant..."

Elle chancelait mais se battait contre le déséquilibre. Elle porta ses mains à sa tête pour essayer de stabiliser sa vision et préféra finalement fermer les yeux. Elle crut qu'elle allait tomber à genoux quand elle se sentit tout d'un coup extrêmement sereine, paisible, et... triste. Les images se remirent en place et retrouvèrent leur netteté, son équilibre refit surface. Ginny chercha des yeux ce qui l'avait guérie aussi instantanément... et le trouva.

L'Archeval venait de sortir de la forêt interdite. Sa crinière blonde ondulait dans le vent, ses ailes étaient rangées sur ses flancs, sa queue, d'un jaune tout aussi délavé que sa crinière, balayait l'air. Ginny n'osait pas en croire ses yeux. Sa prédiction s'était révélé juste... l'Archeval existait... et il la fixait intensément de ses yeux bleu pâle... Elle approcha tentativement. Ses doigts frôlèrent son museau et la créature sursauta un peu, mais se laissa caresser. Son pelage blanc était humide à cause de la pluie mais chaud, et il réchauffait ses doigts engourdis. Elle se sentait terriblement à l'aise auprès de cette créature blanche. 

Mais, tout en le caressant, Ginny se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle voyait l'Archeval au travers de ses doigts. Elle retira promptement sa main mais elle garda sa transparence. L'Archeval baissa la tête, souffla dans ses naseaux et s'éloigna un peu de Ginny.

"Transparente... non, ce n'est pas ta faute..." elle se rapprocha du cheval ailé, seulement pour voir que sa tête était marquée de deux traits sombre qui semblaient jaillir de ses yeux.

"Du sang... tu pleures du sang...?" Ses doigts toujours transparent -cela la terrorisait- touchèrent le liquide rouge et chaud. Une étrange sensation se répandit dans son corps, elle avait l'impression que plus rien ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal, tout en sachant que ce n'était qu'une impression. L'Archeval hennit puis disparut dans un éclair blanc. Ginny resta seule et immobile sous la pluie battante. 

"Que faites-vous seule ici, jeune fille?"

Ginny était restée tellement longtemps à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé qu'elle sursauta brusquement.

"Professeur Dumbledore?"

C'était lui même, vêtu d'une grand cape de pluie noire munie d'une capuche. Il avait son air bienveillant habituel par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

"J'avais peur qu'il ne vous soit arrivé encore un malaise."

Ginny tressaillit. Comment était-il au courant?

"Je vais très bien, professeur, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi."

Ils marchèrent ensemble vers l'intérieur de l'école. Ginny saisit sa chance.

"Monsieur, est-ce que vous connaissez l'Archeval?"

Dumbleodre émit un petit rire et se frotta la barbe. "J'avoue que je suis vieux, mais quand même pas à ce point..."

Ginny rougit furieusement.

"Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire..." Elle se sentit encouragée à continuer. "Je viens juste de le voir. De le toucher. Il était vrai!" Elle leva ses mains et une tache rouge attira son attention. "Il pleurait du sang..." ajouta t-elle tristement. Le directeur n'avait pas perdu sa bonne humeur.

"Je vais te dire un secret... L'Archeval n'est pas une créature. C'est... c'est un sorcier."

"Un sorcier?" Les mots fusèrent de sa bouche avant qu'elle ait pu les retenir. "Alors... c'est un _Animagus_?"

"Il y a bien longtemps que le sorcier détenteur de ce pouvoir est mort, et n'a pas eu de descendance. C'est pourquoi tous pensent que l'Archeval ne reviendra plus jamais."

"Mais je l'ai vu!"

"Je vous croit, mon enfant." L'alternance du vouvoiement et du tutoiement la rendait confuse. "Maintenant allez rejoindre vos amis dans la Grande Salle, mais ne leur en parlez pas, d'accord?"

Il prit une autre direction sans même attendre sa réponse.

Ginny le regarda partir, puis marcha sur la grande salle, flattée de la confiance que le directeur de son école pouvait avoir en elle. Elle rejoignit la table des Gryffondor sans se faire remarquer et se débarrassa de sa cape trempée. A sa grande surprise, les Serdaigle avaient gagné le concours de chasse aux fantômes en en ramenant neuf. Pendant la discussion, Ginny eut le temps de s'adresse à son grand frère, qui n'avait pas une mine réjouie.

"Alors, qui t'a trouvé?"

Elle s'attendait à entendre 'un Serpentard', mais Ron bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensif.

"Qui?"

"Malfoy". répondit Hermione à sa place. Ginny sourit malgré elle, mais se hâta de dissimuler son amusement.

"J'ai dû subir toutes ses moqueries pendant que Crabbe et Goyle me ramenaient dans la grande salle... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de ne pas lui casser la figure... certainement ses deux molosses..."

"Et toi Ginny, tu as trouvé quelqu'un?" demanda Harry pour changer la conversation.

"Non, personne. Et vous?"

"Juste Peeves..." 

"Oh."

Décidément il n'y avait pas d'ambiance entre ces trois-là, chacun pris dans le souvenir de l'humiliation de Ron et bouillonnant de rage contre Malfoy. Par chance ils n'avaient pas remarqué le sourire de Ginny - tant mieux pour elle- et elle se demanda elle-même pourquoi elle ne se révoltait pas contre lui. Elle se donna une gifle mentale pour être aussi indigne de sa maison. D'où venait cette soudaine dérision avec laquelle elle prenait la rivalité entre les serpents et les lions?

A propos de serpents... Ginny passa en revue la table des Serpentards. Ils n'étaient pas très heureux et tentaient de gâcher la victoire des Serdaigle en les insultant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Un groupe d'allure plus riante s'était formé à une extrémité de la table, avec en son centre le prestigieux Draco Malfoy qui tenait son auditoire pendu à ses lèvres. 

"Il doit sûrement leur raconter la capture de Ron..."

Elle aurait dû être furieuse. Elle aurait dû lui faire une horrible grimace quand il posa ses yeux sur elle. 

Mais elle resta captivée par ce regard fier et victorieux qu'il lançait à une perdante. Elle se perdit dans le ciel que les dieux avaient mis dans ses yeux. Elle suivit des yeux ses fins sourcils presque invisibles. Elle resta immobile devant la rougeur que le vent froid avait donné à ses joues d'ordinaire si blafardes. Elle retint sa respiration en décrivant sa chevelure claire qui, avec la course dans le parc de Poudlard, avaient perdu sa rigidité et tombait à présent en mèches souples, fines et douces presque jusqu'en bas de ses joues, recouvrant partiellement ses yeux. 

Et par-dessus tout, il paraissait nettement plus humain. Nettement plus vrai.

Ginny se rendit finalement compte qu'elle le fixait intensément et s'empressa de regarder ailleurs, les joues brûlantes et l'estomac noué. Heureusement pour elle, le banquet d'Halloween prit fin quelques minutes plus tard et elle rejoignit la tour des Gryffondor en ayant soin de ne pas oser lever les yeux vers n'importe quel Serpentard. Elle se précipita sur son lit et s'y écroula, puis tira les rideaux pour que personne ne la regarde et se rende compte qu'elle était si troublée.

"D'abord, l'Archeval, et ensuite, ça..."

Elle se tourna et se retourna, et se retourna encore, avant d'écarter les rideaux d'un geste vengeur.

"Je vais prendre une douche" annonça t-elle à ses camarades. 

Elle se trouva seule dans les sanitaires féminins et se fit couler une douche brûlante. L'eau sur sa peau lui apportait une sensation de confort et son murmure lui disait que tout allait bien.

"Oui, tout va bien. Je viens juste de voir une créature mythique, et je l'ai même caressé alors qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier!" Elle en éprouvait un certain dégoût, maintenant. Mais en s'imaginant à côté de l'Archeval, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever la main pour le caresser encore. 

"Ma main devient transparente quand je le touche."

Ce souvenir la faisait frissonner. Comment était-ce possible de perdre autant sa couleur?

"Et avec ça, il pleure du sang et s'enfuit."

Ginny augmenta encore la chaleur de l'eau, pour essayer de se laver de tout.

"Et puis ensuite, je... je perds mes esprits en regardant le pire ennemi de mon frère et de Harry!"

Elle tenta d'être furieuse, mais ne réussit qu'à faire perdre un peu d'énergie à ses jambes et son mal de ventre reparut.

"Traître."

Elle chassa toutes ces désagréables pensées de son esprit et fila se coucher.


	5. Pluies

5- Pluies

Décembre et Noël approchaient déjà à grands pas, mais contrairement aux années précédentes la pluie ne cédait toujours pas sa place à la neige. Obstinément présente, elle avait fait augmenter le volume du lac et il s'étendait généreusement dans le parc. Les professeurs les plus philosophes se révélèrent alors: ils rappelaient que même pour des grands sorciers, les forces naturels étaient incontrôlables et qu'on ne devait jamais se vanter de pouvoir les dominer.

Ginny prenait souvent part à cette réflexion - cette histoire de domination de la pluie sur l'homme, moldu ou sorcier- ce qui diminuait considérablement son temps de pensée au sujet de ses malaises devenus de plus en plus fréquents, et parfois même plutôt alarmants. Elle perdait subitement conscience pour être toute la journée dans du coton, ou avait soudainement un accès de fièvre; tout ceci avec cette hantise du déjà vu. Elle était certaine d'avoir déjà ressenti tout ça, mais où, et quand, et pourquoi, et pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle de cette façon? Chaque élève qui la croisait dans les couloirs, ses camarades de classes, tous lui jetaient des regards perturbés, aussi perturbés que ceux qu'elle se jetait à elle même. Son état de santé lui faisait peur, et une voix lui murmurait que ses jours étaient comptés. Ses nuits étaient envahies de cauchemars et ses camardes de cinquième année avaient tout essayé pour la faire se sentir mieux. Madame Pomfresh elle-même se sentait désemparée face à ce cas. Ginny n'en menait pas large.

Bien sûr, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient au courant, ainsi que sa famille. Sa mère était même venue la voir un après-midi, morte d'inquiétude à l'arrivée comme au départ. Ginny lui avait assuré tant bien que mal qu'elle se sentait déjà mieux après l'avoir vue. Mais chaque vertige était pour elle une nouvelle occasion de paniquer - elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas si jeune.

Même si certains la qualifiaient déjà de mourante, elle comptait sur ce qui lui restait de temps à vivre pour vivre, et voulait aussi sortir pour aller voir Hagrid de temps en temps. Quelqu'un devait obligatoirement l'accompagner. Et bien emmitouflée et la plus positive possible, elle allait le voir ce dimanche-là au lieu d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec ses amies, car elle n'avait pas non plus le droit de sortir de Poudlard, en tout cas pour l'instant. Ce dimanche était ensoleillé et le soleil dissimulé derrière un voile de brume lui rappelait la couleur attirante de la crinière de l'Archeval, qu'elle espérait revoir encore, même si elle devait redevenir transparente. Elle voulait le consoler pour que de ses yeux arrête de couler du sang...

Il n'y avait pratiquement personne à Poudlard pour l'accompagner et elle allait demander à un professeur l'autorisation d'y aller seule quand Ginny croisa une élève sur le chemin du bureau de MacGonagall. Le liseré vert du bas de sa robe lui apprit qu'elle venait de Serpentard, et elle reconnut sans peine son visage - Pansy Parkinson.

Ginny trembla légèrement mais regarda la collègue de son grand frère avec les mêmes yeux que pour regarder Draco. Elle ne savait rien sur elle et ne devait pas se fier à tout ce que l'on disait d'elle. 

Le temps de délibérer avec elle-même, Pansy avait déjà frappé à la porte du bureau de sa directrice de maison. Ginny la suivit de loin.

"Ah, Miss Parkinson, vous voici pour votre retenue..." Une retenue, donc. Mac Gonagall s'aperçut alors de la présence de Ginny, qui arrivait à point nommé. "Miss Weasley, je suppose que vous voulez sortir?"

Pansy se retourna et dévisagea la jeune rousse.

"Oui, madame. Mais il n'y a personne pour m'accompagner. Puis-je y aller seule?"

"Hors de question. Miss Parkinson, voici votre retenue: vous allez rester avec Ginny Weasley cet après midi. Je vous rassure, elle n'est pas contagieuse. Bonne journée."

Sur ce, elle réintégra son bureau, laissant là les deux jeunes filles qui se toisaient mutuellement. Pansy était bien plus grande que Ginny et semblait plus sûre d'elle. Mais elle se remit de sa stupéfaction la première.

"Puisque c'est une retenue... viens avec moi."

Elle se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide.

"Hé, où tu vas?"

"Chercher ma cape. Il fait froid dehors."

Ginny la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard, et attendit patiemment qu'elle en sorte avec sa cape noire. L'hostilité entre les deux filles était présente mais semblait s'effacer peu à peu.

"Que je sois claire,", la prévint Pansy quand elles franchirent les grandes portes pour se retrouver dans la partie non inondée du parc. "Je te chaperonne aujourd'hui, mais c'est une retenue pour moi. Alors ne me cherche pas d'ennuis."

"Et pourquoi je te chercherais des ennuis?" reprit Ginny. Pansy parut étonnée par la stupidité d'une telle question.

"Parce que tu es une Gryffondor!"

"C'est idiot."

"C'est idiot de ne se considérer comme ennemis?"

"Bien sûr! Nous sommes en crise! Tu-sais-qui est quelque part, en liberté, et nous nous disputons pour une maison? Nous ferions mieux d'être tous unis."

Ses mots avaient eu de l'impact sur Pansy.

"C'est ce que tu as dit à Draco, n'est-ce pas?" demanda t-elle soudainement en baissant les yeux. Ginny sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer, et rougit de surprise.

"Pourquoi tu me poses cette question?"

"Je l'ai vu avec toi. Et il a changé. Depuis cette année. On a toujours été amis. Mais on dirait qu'il met de l'espace entre lui et nous, le reste de Serpentard. On dirait que quelque chose lui est arrivé cet été. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir quoi. Je crois qu'il ne me fait plus confiance." Pansy mit soudain sa main sur sa bouche, puis se rappela à l'ordre. "Mais pourquoi je te raconte tout ça? C'est peut-être à cause de toi qu'il a changé! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?" Elle secoua les épaules de la pauvre petite Ginny.

"Je ne lui ai rien fait, lâche moi!" cria t-elle en se dégageant elle-même. "Premièrement, tu me racontes tout ça parce que tu as le sentiment que je peux t'écouter, n'est-ce pas? Et ensuite, ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'il a changé parce que je ne lui ai rien dit qui aurait pu avoir de telles conséquences!" 

Pansy avait l'air stupéfaite, mais se ressaisit et glissa quelques mèches brunes derrière son oreille.

"Pardon, je ne voulais pas crier comme ça." s'excusa Ginny. Pansy ne répondit pas et elles continuèrent à marcher en silence. Finalement, Pansy n'était pas aussi horrible que Ron le prétendait, quand on la sortait de son groupe de Serpentard. Son caractère était peut-être un peu trop spontané et... inflammable. Et d'après ses yeux, Ginny pouvait affirmer que l'amitié de Draco était précieuse pour elle.

"Tu aimes le thé?" hasarda enfin Ginny.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi?"

"Je sais que tu penses qu'il n'est qu'un domestique géant qui se saoule de temps en temps, mais Hagrid fait du très bon thé. Et il est très gentil."

"Et tu aimerais aller le voir."

"Bien vu."

"Les Serpentard ne sont pas si faibles d'esprits."

Elle n'avait pas dit si elle voulait y aller ou pas.

"Je dois vraiment être partout avec toi?"

Ginny haussa les épaules. "Les professeurs ont toujours peur que je ne m'évanouisse à chaque seconde..."

"Écoute, Weasley. Je t'y accompagne," dit-elle en montrant la cabane du garde-chasse que l'eau avait heureusement épargnée, "et je reviens te chercher dans une heure. D'accord?"

"D'accord."

Elles n'échangèrent plus un mot, à part un 'à tout à l'heure' de Ginny devant le seuil de la maison de Hagrid. Pansy ne lui répondit pas et s'éloigna à grands pas. Ginny haussa les épaules et frappa à la porte. Hagrid lui ouvrit sans tarder.

"Bonjour Ginny! Comment- Mais tu es seule? Je t'avais dit de ne jamais venir seule!"

"Je ne suis pas seule, Pansy était avec moi, mais elle va revenir me chercher!"

"Pansy? Comme dans Pansy Parkinson?" dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ginny fit oui de la tête et entra.

"Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec des Serpentards," affirma Hagrid en lui servant une tasse de thé. "Ces gens-là ne sont pas fréquentables."

Ginny fit un nouveau mouvement d'épaules.

"Elle ne m'a rien fait de mal. On a juste discuté un peu."

"J'espère qu'elle ne t'a rien dit de mauvais..."

"Mais non! Hagrid, je suis assez grande pour ne pas me laisser influencer de cette façon!"

Mais il ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait.

"Les Serpentards sont tous de la mauvaise graine. Surtout ce Malfoy- et je les comprends! Ce garçon est une véritable calamité... D'ailleurs son père t'a donné ce maudit journal..."

"C'était son père. Ce n'était pas lui."

Il y avait de la franchise et de l'égoïsme dans sa voix. Draco lui-même avait fait beaucoup de tort à Hagrid en tant que professeur ou garde-chasse, ainsi qu'à Harry, Hermione et tous ses frères. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre sa défense, comme si elle, elle le connaissait mieux que les autres.

Hagrid semblait ébahi et blessé.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne le connais pas. Je ne veux pas le juger par ce qu'en pensent les autres."

"Tu as trop de cœur, et il te perdra. Fais attention à tes fréquentations."

Ginny acquiesça de la tête, mais décida qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle voulait de ses fréquentations, Serpentard ou pas. Elle voulait simplement diriger sa vie comme elle l'entendait, ne pouvait-elle pas ne pas être une copie conforme de ses frères? Ne pas être comme eux? Ne pas penser comme eux?

La pluie se mit à marteler les fenêtres de la cabane, alors que jusqu'à présent le soleil dominait la situation. Hagrid se leva en sursaut, tout comme Ginny.

"Il faut que je rentre!"

"Il faut que je protège mes scroutts à pétard de la pluie!"

Ginny enfilait sa cape.

"Il faut aussi que je te raccompagne."

"Mais non, Pansy m'attend dehors. Allez chercher vos Scroutts à pétard, je rentrerai saine et sauve avec elle!"

Hagrid n'hésita plus et sortit par la porte de derrière, et Ginny par celle de devant. Le temps s'était beaucoup obscurcit et Pansy n'était nulle part. Ginny, après l'avoir vainement appelée, se rendit seule sur le chemin qui la ramenait à Poudlard, priant pour qu'aucun vertige ne la prenne à ce moment précis. La pluie fouettait son visage et les ténèbres grandissants ne la rassuraient pas. Et elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Jamais elle n'avait autant souhaité quelque chose... Dans sa peur grandissante chaque seconde, elle sentit son ventre se contracter. 

Ginny voulut courir mais n'en trouva pas la force. Elle s'arrêta même de marcher pour se rendre compte que le destin jouait avec elle. Les arbres étaient déjà flous et bougeaient en une étrange danse sous ses yeux... Ginny s'écroula au sol, avec le seul sentiment qu'elle n'allait jamais se relever. Malgré sa faiblesse, la peur et la panique, elle ne perdit pas conscience et se recroquevilla dans la boue glacée.

'Tenir... tenir...'

Elle devait tenir jusqu'à ce que son malaise passe. Elle devait tenir pour garder un peu d'énergie vitale qui lui était si avidement retirée. Elle devait tenir pour rester en vie.

'Tenir... tenir...'

Mais sa torpeur était plus grande que jamais, et elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Même crier au secours lui était trop dur. Ses doigts ne pouvaient même plus se crisper.

'Je ne vais pas... mourir...'

Et pourtant la situation lui semblait désespérée. La chaleur de son corps la quittait, et elle était secouée de trop grands frissons.

'Je ne veux pas... mourir...'

C'est alors qu'une main saisit sa hanche et la retourna dos contre terre. Étourdie par le mouvement soudain, Ginny s'en trouva légèrement plus réveillée, et ses doigts se resserrèrent légèrement. Quelqu'un était là. Pour la sauver. Son cerveau était trop embrumé pour tenter de deviner qui était là. Elle se laissa manipuler, sans s'inquiéter si la personne présente lui voulait du bien ou du mal.. Trop endolorie pour montrer le moindre mouvement de résistance, elle sentit seulement un bras glisser sous sa poitrine et un autre sous ses genoux, et comprit qu'on la ramenait. Elle se sentit soudainement légère, et pensa ne plus être attaché à son corps, sauf par la chaleur que l'homme qui la portait lui procurait. La tête calée contre la poitrine de son sauveur, Ginny ne baissa pourtant pas les bras dans cette lutte pour sa conscience. Elle sentit qu'on était entré dans Poudlard quand la pluie cessa de glacer son visage. Quelque chose fit une étincelle dans son âme et elle voulu savoir qui l'avait secourue. L'effort d'ouvrir ses yeux lui coûta ses ultimes forces, mais elle fut nettement récompensée. Elle trouva le temps, dans une fraction de seconde, de voir des cheveux blonds ruisselants et des traits familiers.

Ginny referma les paupières et ses dernières force l'abandonnèrent au creux des bras de Draco Malfoy.


	6. Le sens de l'innocence

6- Le sens de l'innocence

Ginny fit des rêves étranges, cette nuit-là. Une fois de plus inspirée par la fièvre, elle bougeait dans son lit malgré sa faiblesse extrême - en fait, elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de corps, de n'être plus qu'un esprit libéré du fardeau du sang. Cette sensation lui était horriblement familière. Dans ses songes, elle se crut voler aux côtés de l'Archeval mais elle tomba soudainement et cette chute la ramena à la réalité.

Sa vision était floue et Ginny ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Allongée dans un lit spacieux et moelleux, bien couverte, elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont elle pouvait admirer le plafond à loisirs. La tête lui tournait dès qu'elle essaya de la bouger. Elle fut à nouveau parcourue par la peur. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle? Elle aurait très bien pu mourir si... si quoi, déjà? Elle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle ne put étouffer un gémissement.

Aussitôt un froissement de robe attira son oreille, et elle comprit qu'elle était surveillée. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était même pas sûre d'être à Poudlard et sa frayeur monta d'un cran. Une main glacée se posa sur son front tremblant. Puis on prit sa main et la leva dans les airs, puis la reposa.

"Où... suis-je?" La faiblesse de sa voix la surprit. Elle n'était pas si malade que ça, n'est-ce pas?

"Dans une chambre attelée à l'infirmerie, Miss Weasley." C'était la voix de Rogue. Un nouveau frisson la parcourut. Au moins, elle était à Poudlard.

"Pourquoi?" reprit-elle de sa voix éteinte.

"Nous ne voulons pas que toute l'école soit informée de votre... maladie. Tous les élèves vous croient retournée chez vous, sauf les professeurs."

Ginny se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle paniquait presque. Ce qu'elle avait était probablement grave.

"Ma... maladie?"

"Je vous expliquerai quand vous serez à nouveau sur pieds. Pour l'instant, si vous tenez à la vie, vous feriez mieux de dormir."

C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas? Sa vie n'était pas en danger, n'est-ce pas? Ginny, terrorisée, eut du mal à retrouver le sommeil, et quand elle y parvint enfin, ce fut pour se perdre dans un tourbillon de pensées confuses et imprécises où se mêlaient toutes les questions qu'elle aurait bien voulu poser.

Ce fut un léger bruit de discussion qui la réveilla à nouveau. Ginny se sentait encore cotonneuse mais beaucoup mieux que la nuit précédente. D'après la luminosité de la pièce, elle déduisit qu'on était en début d'après midi. Mais de quel jour? Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle pourrait très bien avoir cours! Elle se redressa sur son lit, décidée à se lever, mais un mal de tête vint tambouriner à ses tempes et elle se laissa retomber sur le lit. Elle se rassit en prenant plus de précautions et observa la chambre dans laquelle elle était. Elle était grande et sobre, avec un unique et large tableau pour décoration. Ce qui frappait dans cette pièce, c'est qu'elle était tout à fait démunie de porte. Il n'y avait qu'un fauteuil vide et une cheminée. La poudre de cheminette peut-être?

Un grincement la fit sursauter. Mais bien sûr! Le tableau! Il bougeait doucement et le cœur de Ginny se mit à battre la chamade. Qui venait la voir?

Ginny reconnut immédiatement la silhouette qui se glissa à l'intérieur sans faire de bruit. Elle se calma et esquissa un sourire, ignorant le mal d'estomac que sa vision lui procurait. Elle avait toujours eu mal au ventre depuis la nuit d'Halloween chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

"Draco."

Il se retourna d'un bond, surpris.

"Tu es réveillée?!"

Ce fut au tour de Ginny d'être étonnée. Ils se fixèrent une bonne minute.

"Quel jour on est?"

"Vendredi, vendredi après midi."

"Quoi?" Ginny fit un calcul rapide. "J'ai dormi pendant cinq jours?????" Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. "Cinq jours à ma battre contre la mort."

"Quel courage. Vive les Gryffondor."

Un autre moment de silence passa.

"Pourquoi tu es venu me voir?"

Draco, appuyé contre le tableau, ne répondit pas. Ou plutôt, il ne trouva rien à répondre.

"Je parie que tu n'a pas le droit d'être ici."

"Tu n'avais pas le droit d'être seule dans le parc, sous la pluie."

Les souvenirs refirent surface. Elle, seule et malade à en mourir, et... quelqu'un qui la secourait. Son visage s'illumina soudain. "C'était toi!"

Draco fit l'ébauche d'un sourire. "J'allais pas te laisser là."

Elle lui fit signe de venir près d'elle. "C'est déjà la deuxième fois! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi mais j'apprécie! Je te dois la vie!"

Dès qu'il fut assez près, elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle murmurait des mercis à n'en plus finir et une larme de reconnaissance lui échappa.

"Weasley, j'ai besoin d'air!"

C'était un commentaire plus gentil qu'ironique. Rougissant et essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur, elle le lâcha. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais le tableau grinça. Draco sursauta et fit "mince!"

"Planque-toi sous mon lit! Vite!"

Ne voyant pas une meilleure solution, il se glissa en une seconde sous le lit de la malade. Ginny poussa un pan de sa robe qui dépassait du lit et le professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce. Ginny sentit sa peur remonter et se pelotonna dans son lit. Rogue eut la même expression surprise que Draco. Ginny se retint de lui dire "oui, je suis réveillée!".

"Bonjour Miss Weasley. Bienvenue parmi les vivants."

Ce n'était vraiment pas rassurant. 

"Vous allez me dire ce que j'ai n'est-ce pas?"

Il dit oui dans un soupir. "Cela ne va pas vous plaire du tout. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir l'entendre?"

Ginny sentit quelque chose pousser les bois de son lit par en-dessous. Draco était avec elle. Son courage remonta.

"Oui."

"Bien. Quand vous ces vertiges vous prennent, vous sentez que votre vie est aspirée, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle fit oui de la tête. Mais comment savait-il cela?

"Et vous devenez transparente."

Là, elle n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'Archeval?

"Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé dimanche soir?"

"J'ai eu le pire de tous mes vertiges. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, et... Draco m'a ramenée ici."

"Tout juste. Quand Mr Malfoy est arrivé ici, on le voyait au travers de votre corps. Il croyait me ramener un courant d'air."

Rogue tournait autour du pot. Ginny, apeurée et exaspérée, le suppliait de continuer.

"Tout ceci est lié à Voldemort."

Elle frissonna à ce nom. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort venait faire là-dedans?

"Quand vous étiez en première année, il est arrivé la même chose. Il a tenté de prendre vie en puisant la vôtre. Quand Potter a anéanti Tom Jedusor, un peu de lui est resté en vous. Depuis que Voldemort est redevenu humain, donc il y a un an et demi, il puise en vous l'énergie qu'il n'a pas. Son corps est fragile car artificiel. S'il parvient à prendre toute votre vie, il n'aura plus aucun problème de santé. Et il essaie souvent."

Ginny se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers. C'était donc le plus terrifiant des mages noirs qui lui en voulait encore. Mais pourquoi elle? N'avait-elle pas le droit de vivre, comme tout le monde?

"Comment vais-je guérir?"

"Il n'y a pas de remède. Seule votre volonté peut l'empêcher de vous tuer. Nous travaillons sur une formule qui permettrait de briser le lien entre vous deux."

Un silence passa.

"Merci d'avoir été franc avec moi, professeur."

Il se leva pour partir, mais se retourna encore vers elle.

"Nous sommes vendredi après midi, les vacances de Noël commencent ce soir. Tous les élèves vous pensent retournée chez vous, mais vous allez rester à Poudlard pendant vos vacances. Très peu d'élèves sont restés. Vous serez en sécurité ici, et nous pourrons garder un oeil sur vous."

"Est-ce que je pourrai voir mes parents et mes frères?"

"Bien entendu."

"Merci."

Rogue appuya sur le coin en bas à gauche du tableau et il se poussa sur la droite, libérant le passage. Il sortit sans rien ajouter de plus. Le tableau se referma. Ginny entendit un grand soupir venir de sous elle.

"C'était moins une!"

Draco s'extirpa de sous le lit, un peu poussiéreux. Il épousseta sa robe noire d'un revers de main.

"Tu n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question." reprit Ginny. "Pourquoi tu viens me voir?Après tout, je suis une Gryffondor, et une Weasley avec ça." 

Draco baissa les yeux en souriant, puis s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

"Parce que tu es différente. Des Weasley, des Gryffondor."

Elle releva sur lui ses grands yeux marrons, toujours brillants.

"Un Gryffondor ne serait pas entré dans un compartiment où siégeait un Serpentard pour y chercher la tranquillité et n'aurait pas promis de ne rien dire à Potter, ou alors n'aurait pas tenu sa promesse. Mais tu l'as fait. Un Weasley n'est jamais seul - ils sont tous populaires et tous chez Gryffondor, et ils gravitent en essaim, c'est bien connu. Mais tu es toujours seule. Un Gryffondor n'aurait pas manqué une occasion de ridiculiser un Serpentard, mais tu n'a rien dit à propos de ce message que je t'avais envoyé. Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vue me surveiller depuis ta table dans la Grande salle. Tu étais prête à accorder ton attention à quiconque n'allait pas bien - y compris les Serpentard, y compris moi l'ennemi juré de ton cher Potter."

Il reprit sa respiration. Ginny ne savait plus où se mettre.

"D'ailleurs, les Weasley sont tous grands et patauds, sauf toi. Et peut-être les jumeaux aussi... des Weasley bien ingénieux. On a bien rigolé avec eux." Ginny allait défendre l'honneur de sa famille quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

"Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as fait enrager mon frère pendant des années et maintenant... tu me parles comme à une amie..."

"J'ai eu un été chargé." Ginny se rappela de ce que Pansy lui avait dit. "je crois que j'ai atteint assez de maturité pour choisir ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, et aussi pour me rendre compte de ce qu'étaient vraiment mes parents. Tu vas dire que je n'en ai jamais eu, mais j'ai perdu mon innocence il n'y a pas si longtemps."

Mais Ginny ne rit pas. Il continua.

"Je n'ignore pas que mon père est un Mangemort, et qu'il veut que j'en sois un aussi. Mais il n'a pas le droit de choisir pour moi. J'ai eu la malchance d'être son fils, et il me regarde comme son héritier, de son sang, de sa fortune, de ses pouvoirs. Mais il ne m'a jamais regardé comme je l'aurais voulu - avec un peu d'amour paternel. Ma mère non plus. J'ai décidé de ne plus jamais faire ce qu'ils me diraient. De ne plus obéir comme un petit chien. Mon père voulait commencer mon entraînement comme Mangemort, que je le veuille ou non. Alors... alors j'ai fugué. Dumbledore me protège de mon père."

Draco n'en revenait pas; il lui racontait toutes ces choses, à elle, alors qu'il n'avait rien pu dire à Pansy. Son silence le ramena à la réalité et il la regarda. Ginny était au bord des larmes.

"Qu'est-ce que-"

"Draco! Et moi qui pensait être malheureuse... Tu n'as plus de famille?"

"Je n'en ai jamais eu."

Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle vit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir. Le visage de Draco devint désolé et il essuya les pleurs de ses yeux.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer. Je dois partir, j'ai cours de potion."

"Tu reviendras?"

Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans ses yeux... Draco se sentit voulu, désiré. Pour la première fois, il entendit son cœur battre. Il fit un bref mouvement de tête et disparu derrière le tableau.

Ginny se rallongea dans son lit, et tenta de retrouver son calme. Trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête. D'abord Voldemort qui la considérait comme son grenier à blé, et qui pouvait essayer de la tuer à n'importe quel moment. Ginny se jura de ne pas se laisser faire. La volonté, se répétait-elle. La volonté doit me sauver. Je ne vais pas me laisser dicter mon existence par ce maudit sorcier!

Et ensuite, Draco atterrissait dans sa chambre. Plus le même Draco. Pas le Serpentard qui avait le chic pour tomber là où il fallait quand il fallait pour se moquer de n'importe qui, pas le Malfoy pourri gâté par ses parents. Le vrai Draco, celui qu'elle avait cherché. L'adolescent en manque d'amour, le manipulé qui veut s'affranchir, et qui pour cela est prêt à renier ses parents. Et Ginny avait des sentiments pour celui-là. Quoi, elle ne le savait pas encore très bien, mais elle avait envie de le revoir, de lui parler encore.

Ron vint la voir une heure plus tard.

"Ginny! J'était si inquiet! Le professeur MacGonagall m'a tout expliqué!" s'exclama t'il en courant vers elle et en la serrant dans ses bras. "Je suis désolé de ne pas m'en être rendu compte! Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas! Harry, Hermione et moi nous travaillons à une solution!"

Elle lui caressa affectueusement le dos.

"Je vais mieux, Ron, merci beaucoup. Mais les professeur de Poudlard y travaillent déjà, et je leur fais confiance. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, alors dis à papa et à maman et tous mes grands frères que je me laisserai pas faire!"

Ron consentit enfin à desserrer ses bras autour de sa chétive petite sœur. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment, puis Ron eut le devoir de partir pour ne pas rater le Poudlard Express. Il quitta sa petite sœur à regret.

"Allez, vas-y, tu vas louper le train!" le poussa gentiment Ginny.

"Prend soin de toi." Il embrassa son front et passa derrière le tableau d'entrée de sa chambre. Elle lui fit au-revoir de la main, et se recoucha confortablement dans son lit. Elle regardait le plafond, pensive. Quel genre de vacances allait-elle passer ici? Elle avait envie de voir sa famille, et pas un professeur sur ses talons où qu'elle aille! Elle avait besoin de sa liberté, de faire ce qu'elle voulait, d'être parfois seule. Et Draco, allait-il revenir? Poudlard était devenu trop silencieux ces dernière minutes. Les élèves étaient certainement partis. 

Le tableau s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, mais ce n'était que le professeur MacGonagall qui lui apportait des vêtements, en lui annonçant qu'elle pouvait descendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Après être restée K.O. près d'une semaine, Ginny avait très faim, et ne voulait plus dormir. Elle remonta dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et dans son dortoir, attrapa un sous-pull blanc et un pantalon beige, des sous vêtements et alla prendre une douche. Un peu plus tard, elle était presque prête et brossait ses cheveux devant un miroir. Puis elle sortit de la salle commune, un peu déprimée en pensant que Draco était certainement rentré- rentré où? Il ne pouvait plus retourner chez lui! Donc il était encore là et...

Ginny passa derrière le portrait de la grosse dame et il l'attendait derrière, adossé au mur de pierre avec nonchalance. Lui non plus ne portait plus sa robe de sorcier mais un pull-over gris et un pantalon noir large.

"Heureux de te voir sur pieds."

"J'avais presque oublié comment marcher."

"Il y a encore du temps avant d'aller dîner. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose."

Ginny le suivit avec curiosité. Elle ne se demanda pas une seconde si elle risquait quelque chose à le suivre quelque part - elle avait confiance, tout simplement. Ses sentiments de répulsion avaient disparu et il n'y avait que cette présence de papillons dans son estomac, un peu dérangeante mais bienfaisante le plus souvent.

Encore pas très sûre de ses jambes, Ginny monta doucement les escaliers qui les menaient à leur objectif. Draco ne fit aucun commentaire et allait au même rythme qu'elle sans faire la grimace. Ils arrivèrent enfin à une salle au sommet d'une des mille tours de Poudlard, et cette salle avait une immense fenêtre qui dominait tout le paysage environnant. Ginny s'arrêta, le souffle coupé. Le paysage sous ses yeux était magnifique. La neige s'était enfin décidée à tomber, et de bonne grâce. Tout était blanc et scintillant, le ciel était gris clair, le vent soufflait gentiment. Au loin, des forêts recouvertes de neige baignaient dans le silence paradisiaque qui suivait toujours la tombée de la neige.

Ginny s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre et contempla le paysage pendant de longues minutes.

"C'est magnifique."

"Je savais que ça te plairait."

Après un autre moment, Draco la poussa gentiment pour la tirer de sa rêverie.

"Hum?"

"Il faut qu'on descende. Sinon les profs vont nous chercher partout!"

"Nous chercher? Ils savent que tu es avec moi?"

"Ils m'ont demandé de te surveiller."

"Ah." Ginny se refroididt un peu. Ce n'était qu'un travail pour lui. 

"Mais c'est de bonne grâce."

"Ah, ouf. Tant mieux!"

Il lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux en riant. Ginny ne faisait parfois pas ses quinze ans, elle en faisait beaucoup moins. Si jeune. Si innocente. Mais parfois tellement grave.

En redescendant les escaliers, Draco lui parla des élèves resté à Poudlard pour les vacances.

"C'est un record pour Poudlard. Seulement quatre élèves sont restés cette année. Et ce sera écrit dans les livres: un élève de chaque maison! Y'aura t-il la guerre à Poudlard pendant l'hiver?"

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Qui reste?"

"Toi, moi, une Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle. Ils ont l'air sympa. Et..." il chuchota, même s'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. "Ils sont ensemble!"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette intrusion dans leur vie privée?"

"Si tu savais tout ce qui se dit chez nous..."

"Je préfère ne pas savoir!" 

Ils étaient arrivé dans la grande salle. Dumbledore et Rogue étaient en grande conversation, mais se turent dès qu'il la virent arriver. "Bon retour parmi nous!" la salua Dumbledore. Ginny répondit poliment, puis alla s'installer au bout de l'unique table dressée pour les élèves et les professeurs. Draco y était assis et discutait avec un grand garçon brun aux yeux verts. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Ginny vint s'assoir en face de Draco, laissant la place en face du Serdaigle pour sa petite amie.

"Salut, je suis-"

"Ginny Weasley, je sais. On parle beaucoup de toi ces derniers temps."

Ginny rougit un peu.

"Moi c'est Fabrice Diggory."

Elle sursauta. "Diggory comme..."

"Cédric était mon cousin, oui."

Ginny allait dire quelque chose quand une grande blonde aux yeux marrons arriva derrière Ginny.

"C'est un record! Un élève de chaque maison!"

Ginny se retourna, et la Pousouffle s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Je n'ai pas l'honneur de te connaître. Laurène Flavier, Poufsouffle, sixième année."

Ginny lui serra la main, se retenant de rire à la formalité de Laurène.

"Ginny Weasley, Gryffondor, cinquième année."

Laurène toisa alors Draco du regard.

"Malfoy, hein?"

"Je suis célèbre." dit-il en souriant surnoisement, comme à son habitude. Laurène n'eut pas l'air rassuré. "Je ne fais plus la guerre, soyons amis!" Il se racla la gorge. "Draco Malfoy, Serpentard, sixième année." dit-il en faisant une parodie du ton de Laurène. Ginny dut de mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Laurène le remarqua quand même.

"Ne me dites pas que vous êtes amis! Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard! C'est théoriquement impossible!"

"Et une Poufsouffle avec un Serdaigle, c'est mieux?" répondit Ginny du tac au tac.

Laurène rougit un peu.

"Comment tu sais ça?"

Draco et Ginny échangèrent un regard entendu, et se mirent pour Ginny à chantonner et pour Draco à siffler en regardant le plafond étoilé. Laurène soupira.

"Ok, vous avez gagné..."

Ginny et Draco firent un signe victorieux. Ginyn se rendit compte qu'en quelques heures, ils avaient acquis plus de complicité qu'elle même avec Ron. Elle avait toujours ce drôle de sentiment quand elle le regardait mais le repoussait au fond de son esprit. Ce n'était plus un secret pour elle-même, sa compagnie lui faisait oublier Voldemort et l'Archeval, et la rendait vraiment heureuse. 

"Ginny?"

Elle sortit de sa rêverie."Oui?"

"Reviens sur terre!"

Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux de Draco. Une fois de plus elle se sentit toute bizarre. "J'ai cru que tu allais avoir encore un malaise!"

"Je vais bien!" dit-elle avec le sourire le plus rassurant qu'elle puisse faire.

Etait-ce son imagination, où est-ce qu'il ne voulait que prendre soin d'elle? Elle crut voir autre chose dans ses yeux bleus mais ne put définir quoi. 

Ginny ne pensa plus à tout ça et se contenta de manger en parlant avec ses trois compagnons de vacances. Finalement, les vacances ne se profilaient pas trop mal à l'horizon, et Ginny eut la sensation de toucher enfin au bonheur.

lyz: On en est à la moitiéééééééééééé!!!!!!!!!! A peu près! J'espère que vous aimez cette histoire autant que moi... la suite va devenir plus 'violente', et dans le scénario et dans les sentiments! Vous voyez où je veux en venir... Excusez-moi pour le temps que ça prends mais j'ai vraiment vraiment beaucoup de devoirs cette année, et je fais ce que je peux! Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers et revieweuses.... 

Je voulais dire un mot à Mélusine: merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est vraiment la preuve que ce que j'ai écrit a un peu de valeur: j'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis sur des personnages! Je pense que ça se sent que je suis une grande fan de Draco/Ginny, et je sais pas comment mais je te l'ai transmis... Tu vois, Draco en fait il est super! (enfin dans ma fic!). Même Pansy, je l'ai un peu radoucie... mais comme elle ne joue pas de rôle primordial dans cette fic, j'vais la laisser un peu de côté. J'avais juste besoin d'un chaperon... lol!

Bientôt la suite... mais qui est l'Archeval? pourquoi pleure t-il du sang? Pourquoi n'apparait-il qu'à Ginny? Et comment va t-elle se battre contre Voldemort? Va t-elle trouver assez de volonté pour vivre? 

Et que va-t-il se passer lors du bal de Noël? C'est ce que vous saurez dans les prochains épisodes... 


	7. Le bal

Lyz: Wééé... ben comme vous êtes nombreux à me réclamer, ou plutôt m'ordonner de continuer, ben alors jvais continuer!!!! ^^ 

7- Le bal

Le matin du 24 décembre, Ginny s'éveilla dans son lit à baldaquins, au milieu de la tour vide de Gryffondor - pas si vide, finalement, puisqu'elle avait invité Laurène à dormir avec elle pour qu'aucune ne se sente trop seule. Dans le même coup, Draco avait élu résidence pour quinze jours chez les Serdaigle avec Fabrice. L'ensemble des professeurs avaient été étonnamment d'accord, réjouis qu'un telle trêve était fixée entre les belliqueuses maisons de leur école.

Malgré leur provenance, les quatre amis s'étaient beaucoup attachés les uns aux autres, surtout depuis ce vendredi soir où ils avaient passé pratiquement toute la nuit à discuter assis autour du feu de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Enfin, Laurène surtout avait parlé; Ginny était trop réservée pour trop parler d'elle, Draco était toujours sur la défensive dès que la conversation retombait sur lui et Fabrice n'essayait pas de les pousser à parler. Cela ne les empêcha pourtant pas de passer une excellente soirée et cinq splendides jours de vacances après ça.

Ginny, en ouvrant les yeux, fut éblouie par l'éclat blanc provenant de sa fenêtre et referma les paupières. Elle n'avait plus eu de malaise depuis la veille des vacances, et y pensait le moins possible, comme pour éloigner son mauvais sort. Elle n'avait toujours pas non plus revu l'Archeval, et avait tenu sa promesse de ne rien dire à personne. Elle passait les journées les plus heureuses de sa vie et se sentait enfin devenir quelqu'un, être reconnue pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Laurène était bavarde et sympathique, Fabrice, frais et compatissant; chacun ne la voyait pas au travers de ses frères comme ses parents et l'appréciait, sans manquer de le lui rappeler. Étant la plus jeune du groupe, elle se laissait volontiers cajoler, son esprit de remplissant peu à peu de l'affection que ses parents n'avaient qu'un peu donné.

Ginny se décida enfin à se lever, se sentant soudainement excitée à la pensée qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de Noël et qu'il y allait certainement avoir une réception ou quelque chose ce soir-là. Une brève pensée à Voldemort qui tenait sa vie dans ses mains lui envoya un frisson, mais elle se remplit d'une nouvelle force et chassa cette image de sa tête. Jamais elle ne se laisserait faire.

Laurène dormait encore, ses longs cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller, et Ginny ne la réveilla pas. Elle s'habilla en silence en enviant son amie de sa belle apparence, coiffa en une seconde ses cheveux roux qui lui arrivaient juste au-dessus des épaules, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle constata qu'elle était la première, et cela ne la surprit pas - les garçons et Laurène étaient de grands dormeurs, il ne fallait pas leur en vouloir...

Elle venait juste de s'asseoir quand Fabrice descendit la rejoindre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés en s'écroulant à côté d'elle.

"Salut Gin, ça va?"

"Oui, et toi? Bien dormi?"

"Bof. Draco descend."

Il posa ses yeux sur elle un moment.

"Franchement, je vais te dire. J'avais entendu parler de ce Malfoy, tout le monde disait que c'était un garçon pourrit jusqu'à la moelle. De plus, son père est un Mangemort et comme il est à Serpentard, tout le monde pense qu'il va suivre les traces de son père. Mais c'est un type bien. Il a juste du mal à montrer ce qu'il est vraiment."

"J'ai toujours su qu'il cachait quelque chose."

"C'est toi qui lui a appris à ne plus être aussi méprisant?"

Ginny rougit sous l'éloge, mais répondit la vérité.

"Non. Mais je pense que j'étais la plus réceptive à son changement. Ses amis se seraient moqué de lui et les autres n'auraient jamais compris et se méfieraient. Tu sais, nous ne sommes proches que depuis... vendredi soir."

"Quoi? On dirait que vous avez vécu ensemble toute votre vie!"

"Oh, quand on parle du loup..."

"Il sort de son lit!"

Ginny et Fabrice éclatèrent de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère mais n'enchanta pas Draco.

"Fab, je croyais que tu étais pris?"

"Allez, soit pas jaloux... Tiens, voilà Laurène, excusez-moi..."

Fabrice se leva pour aller saluer sa petite amie et Ginny nota malgré elle combien ça lui faisait penser à Cédric et Cho. Draco s'écroula mollement sur une chaise.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait toute la nuit? Toi et Fabrice semblez bien fatigués!"

"Oh, on a mal dormi simultanément, c'est tout..."

Draco soupira et arrangea un peu sa coiffure. Il se lissait toujours les cheveux en arrière, mais l'effet disparaissait en fin de journée ou quand ils s'entraînait au Quidditch. Ginny ne savait pas quel style elle préférait. Elle ne s'était même pas vraiment posé la question. Tant que les papillons tournaient gracieusement dans son ventre quand il était à proximité, c'était signe que tout allait pour le mieux. Ginny n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir s'attacher si fort et si vite à une personne, et surtout au pire ennemi de son frère, au fils du pire ennemi de son père. Cette sensation de faire quelque chose d'interdit était enivrante, et la poussait à passer le plus de temps possible avec Draco - de toutes façons on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec un Serpentard comme lui. Il avait toujours quelque chose de drôle à dire où à faire, comme espionner Rogue pendant qu'il préparait des potions ultra-secrètes. Il pouvait inlassablement la faire sourire quand elle devenait mélancolique, la rassurer quand soudain elle avait peur. En contre partie elle essayait de lui donner tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour qu'il n'ait plus l'impression d'être seul au monde. 

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"

"Hein?"

Ginny réalisa soudain qu'elle avait observé Draco pendant un bon moment.

"Pardon."

"Tu rêvais encore, hein? Je dois t'inspirer."

Ginny sourit, un peu embarrassée mais se souvint qu'il fallait prendre tout ce qu'il disait au second degré. Laurène et Fabrice apparurent, puis des professeurs qui venaient prendre leur petit déjeuner. Puis enfin apparut Dumbledore, qui demanda l'attention générale.

"Bonjour à tous!" s'exclama t'il dans son ton chaleureux habituel. "Comme vous le savez, ce soir, c'est Noël! A cette occasion, et vu la réduction des effectifs de Poudlard, un bal a été organisé. Rendez-vous ce soir ici à 9h, et parez-vous de vos plus beaux atours!"

Les quatre élèves restant se firent de large sourires, ainsi que la majorité des professeurs. Rogue, bien sûr, ne montra aucun changement de moue. 

Après avoir prit leur petit déjeuner, ils sortirent de la grande Salle avant les professeurs. Ginny et Draco prirent leurs capes hivernales.

"On va dehors, ça vous dit?"

"Non, allez-y sans nous, on préfère rester au chaud..."

Hors de vue des professeurs, Fabrice se pencha pour embrasser Laurène. Draco mit alors sa main devant les yeux de Ginny.

"Tss, tss, c'est pas de ton âge!"

"Hey, mais j'ai quinze ans!"

"Et moi seize, et en tant que ton aîné je t'interdis de les regarder!"

Ginny, partagée entre la fureur et l'envie d'exploser de rire, se retourna en un clin d'œil mais Draco était déjà loin. Elle enfila sa cape et le suivit en courant, cédant peu à peu à l'envie de rire.

Un tapis de neige blanche d'au moins deux dizaines de centimètres avait recouvert l'herbe du parc, le lac débordé avait maintenant gelé. Les branches des arbres, dépourvues de feuilles mais recouvertes de stalactites, brillaient au soleil et rendaient les balades féeriques. Draco l'attendait derrière la porte pour lui jouer un tour, comme d'habitude. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de passer la porte.

"Tu peux dire que je suis une gamine, mais tu vaux pas mieux que moi!"

Et elle fit un pas à l'extérieur, s'attendant au pire. Mais Draco était appuyé contre le mur, et ne bougeait pas.

"Tu boudes? Allez, la vie est trop courte pour bouder!"

Elle le tira par la manche et ils s'en furent dans le parc.

"Draco?" appela t'elle soudain en s'accrochant à son bras.

"Hum?" répondit-il paresseusement.

"Je voulais juste te dire que... je suis très heureuse qu'on soit devenus amis envers et contre tout. En fait je n'ai jamais eu d'amis comme toi. Et surtout je ne pensais pas t'avoir toi comme ami - si on m'avait dit ça pendant que Ron faisaient des discours révoltés contre toi-"

"Il sait parler? Je croyais qu'il savait seulement frapper-oh!"

Ginny l'avait interrompu d'un coup de coude dans les hanches.

"Je te jure qu'il est très convaincant. Si tu l'écoutais, tu finirais par te détester toi-même!"

Draco se retint d'éclater de rire, mais pas Ginny. Puis elle retrouva son sérieux.

"Et j'ai du mal à croire qu'on soit là, tous les deux, à s'échanger des secrets... j'aurais jamais cru pouvoir me livrer à un Serpentard plus facilement qu'à un Gryffondor! Et... j'ai toujours été là pour les autres, c'est agréable aussi dans l'autre sens."

"Et moi je n'ai jamais été présent pour personne. Cela fait un grand changement aussi. Et au départ je pensais que je montrerais de l'affection pour d'autres juste pour déplaire à mes parents, mais finalement c'est un sentiment naturel que je regrette de ne pas avoir essayé plus tôt, parce que ça fait bien plus de bien que d'envoyer promener Pansy quand elle s'inquiète pour moi."

"Alors maintenant tu vas être gentil avec Pansy aussi?"

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse, mais réalisa trop tard que sa voix l'avait certainement trahie.

"Non. Juste parce que mes parents veulent me marier avec elle."

"Un mariage arrangé? Mais ça ne se fait plus!"

"C'est pas vraiment un mariage arrangé, c'est... 'on veut seulement s'assurer que tu auras un brillant avenir, Draco, tout comme tout père!'" dit-il en imitant la voix aiguë de sa mère. "Tout comme mon père, tu rigoles! Ce gars-là ne veut que le pouvoir et la richesse, il ne sait pas ce que le mot 'cœur' signifie! Et parce qu'il est ultra-conservateur, il faut que je sois comme lui!"

"Shh, tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu as un cœur, tu me l'a prouvé! Tu es libre maintenant, tu n'a plus à penser à lui, ni à tout ce qu'il voulait faire de toi. Tu es ce que tu veux. Sois toi-même."

Il s'arrêta de marcher, lui prit ses joues dans ses paumes et lui embrassa le front. 

"Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?"

"Tu deviendrais dingue!"

Ils reprirent leur marche, et pendant un moment ils écoutèrent le vent et le bruit cristallin de la glace tombant au sol après avoir été décrochée des branches. 

"Alors, euh... est-ce que tu vas être gentil avec Harry maintenant?"

"Beuh, ça va pas?"

Ginny sourit. Elle avait attendu ce genre de réaction. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

"Tu étais sérieuse quand tu as dit que c'était 'un béguin stupide?'"

"Bien sûr. J'étais comme toutes les filles qui entendent le nom de Harry Potter avec lequel leur mère leur racontait des histoires quand elles étaient petites! Et puis j'ai appris à le connaître, et je le considère comme un huitième frère. Et le sentiment est réciproque, donc tout va pour le mieux."

"Hmpf," fit Draco avec un petit rire. "De toutes façons, je mène 2 à 1!"

"2 à 1?"

"Combien de fois il t'a sauvé la vie?"

"Une, dans la chambre des secrets..."

"Bien. Combien de fois _je_ t'ai sauvé la vie?"

Ginny fit enfin le lien.

"Deux!"

Draco jeta son poing en l'air dans un geste victorieux, tandis que Ginny pouffait de rire.

"Au fait, tu as entendu, il y a bal ce soir!"

"C'est en l'honneur des quatre élèves qui sont un modèle pour tout Poudlard!" fit Draco en bombant du torse. "Dommage que Poudlard ne soit pas là pour nous voir..."

"Bah, tant pis. Profitons de la tranquillité pendant qu'on en a!"

"Oui, et faisons la fête!"

En fin d'après midi, Ginny et Laurène s'affairaient dans le dortoir des cinquième années à Gryffondor. Toutes deux étaient anxieuses en se préparant pour la soirée. Laurène avait exposé ses différentes robes de bal pour la soirée sur son lit, mais Ginny n'en avait qu'une, marron clair et rapiécée. Ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens d'en acheter une plus belle.

"Mon Dieu, tu ne vas pas mettre ça?" s'exclama Laurène en voyant le pauvre habit. Ginny haussa les épaules. 

"C'est tout ce que j'ai!"

Laurène réfléchit une seconde, fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit une robe verte ourlée de blanc.

"Je peux te prêter celle-ci, elle est un peu courte pour moi, donc elle devrait t'aller! De plus le vert te va à ravir..."

Laurène en choisit une mordorée qui lui allait comme un gant. Après quelques heures passées dans la salle de bain des préfets empruntée pour l'occasion, les filles étaient de retour dans le dortoir à neuf heures moins le quart pour les derniers préparatifs.

"Gin, tu es, ravissante! On ne te reconnaît plus!"

Ginny rougit un peu. L'excitation montait de seconde en seconde. Laurène, visiblement très anxieuse, la prit par le bras alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers qui menaient dans la salle commune.

"Alors, tu vas tenter quelque chose ce soir?"

"Tenter quelque chose?"

"Oui, avec Draco!"

Ginny ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais dès qu'elle entendit son prénom elle n'eut plus de force dans les jambes et son ventre la fit souffrir. Malgré tout elle rétorqua:

"Arrête, nous ne somme qu'amis!"

"Hm, c'est ce que tous les amoureux disent! Mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Je le vois bien dans vos gestes, vos regards. Vous tenez beaucoup l'un à l'autre."

"Allez, tais-toi!"

Ginny maudit la perspicacité de son amie et sentit le sang affluer à profusion sur ses joues. Elle agita ses mains devant son visage pour en chasse la rougeur.

"On doit aller maintenant!"

Les deux filles plus nerveuses que jamais sortirent de Gryffondor pour aller rejoindre leurs cavaliers qui les attendaient au bas de l'escalier qui menait à la grande Salle. Quand elles arrivèrent en haut des marches, ils étaient au rendez-vous mais discutaient, alors Laurène se racla bruyamment la gorge, ce qui fit taire les garçons et rire Ginny. Laurène elle-même pouffa légèrement, et les filles entamèrent la descente de l'escalier.

Draco et Fabrice s'étaient retournés. Ils étaient à présent cloués sur place, chacun fixant sa cavalière. Fabrice, le premier à retrouver ses esprits, sourit de satisfaction en se félicitant d'avoir une petite amie si belle et gracieuse et si douée en esthétique. Quant à Draco, il fallut que Fabrice lui donne un léger coup aux côtes pour qu'il referme la bouche et reprenne son air dégagé habituel. Ginny s'était métamorphosée. Ses cheveux roux étaient relevés et quelques mèches éparses tombaient sur son front et sa nuque. Laurène avait effacé ses taches de rousseur et rosit ses joues crémeuses, tout en mettant en valeur ses yeux bruns. Sa robe verte et blanche était très seyante. Elle dénudait ses épaules et mettait ses jolies courbes en valeur - Draco fut convaincu qu'il n'avait plus affaire à une petite fille, même si elle n'avait que quinze ans.

Les garçons s'inclinèrent avec galanterie avant d'offrir le bras à leur compagne. Ginny tremblait légèrement et ses joues étaient toujours chaudes - Draco lui aussi avait fait un effort et portait une robe bleue clair assortie à ses yeux, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau que d'habitude.

"Votre beauté est stupéfiante, ce soir." lui murmura t'il a l'oreille. 

Ginny sourit nerveusement. "Je ne plaindrai pas de la tenue de mon cavalier." répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Plus assurés qu'eux, Laurène et Fabrice entrèrent les premiers dans la Grande Salle, illuminée de chandelles et décorée d'un imposant sapin pour l'occasion. Les professeurs étaient déjà tous là, on n'attendait plus qu'eux pour commencer les festivités.

Draco, Fabrice, Laurène et Ginny prirent place à leur table habituelle et le dîner fut excellent. Les professeurs étaient de bonne humeur - même Rogue, qui s'était coiffé pour la soirée!- et en les regardant s'amuser, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient plus une grande famille que des profs. Les rires fusaient de partout, le banquet fut très agréable pour tous. Après le dessert, Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall ouvrirent le bal, suivis par d'autres professeurs, et bientôt tous les couples de professeurs valsaient en parfaite harmonie. Draco et Fabrice invitèrent leur cavalière et Ginny passa une des plus belles soirées de sa vie. Enlacée dans les bras de son prince charmant, elle se grisait et tournait, tournait entre les autres couples, priant pour que ce moment ne termine jamais... La musique douce résonnait dans sa tête, dans ses oreilles. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Draco ne pouvaient plus en sortir. Étourdie, elle se laissait guider par une main reposant à sa taille et une autre serrée contre la sienne. Oh, comme elle aimait se sentir si proche de lui... et le toucher.. et le regarder...

Draco et Ginny furent les derniers à quitter la grande Salle, vers trois heures du matin. Fabrice et Laurène avaient disparu depuis longtemps.

"Ils sont allés s'embrasser dans le parc, à tous les coups.", lui avait soufflé Draco. "Souhaitons que Rusard n'ait pas la bonne idée de les trouver..." Cela fit rigoler Ginny. "Mes parents se sont fait prendre par le concierge de l'époque quand ils étudiaient ici!"

"Quand ils étudiaient, hein?"

Ils rirent encore sur le chemin du retour. Ginny ne lâcha son Draco qu'à regret, devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle voulait encore rester avec Draco mais elle avait tellement dansé qu'elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se séparèrent. Ginny réintégra son dortoir, mais une fois allongée sur son lit, elle ne parvint pas à calmer les battements de son cœur et décida de se rafraîchir à l'extérieur. Il y avait dans la chambre des septième années un balcon attelé à leur dortoir; Ginny s'y faufila donc et ouvrit la porte fenêtre qui en permettait l'accès. Le vent froid fit du bien à ses joues, et quelques pas lui suffirent pour atteindre la rambarde. Elle dénoua ses cheveux et respira l'air enneigé de cette douce soirée de Noël. Elle commençait à rêver de Draco quand une forme blanche, se détachant nettement dans le ciel noir, attira ses yeux, suivi par une autre forme, plus sombre. Ginny scruta le ciel et les deux ombres se rapprochèrent d'elle. 

C'était l'Archeval, poursuivi par un Magyar à pointes. Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour crier de surprise mais une main se posa contre ses lèvres, étouffant ses cris.

************* à suivre!

Lyz: J'ai eu tellement de reviews pour le dernier chapitre qu'entre la bio et les maths j'ai eu le temps de taper le septième chapitre... et là c'est encore pire parce que je vous laisse en suspens! Mwhahaha! Mais je suis sûre que vous préférez ça à rien... et en plus j'aurais plus de fans! lol!

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai dessiné Ginny montée sur l'Archeval, et si ça intéresse quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas et envoyez moi un mail à Slyztherin@aol.com, et je vous l'enverrai! C'est pas une oeuvre d'art, on est d'accord!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et à bientôt!


	8. l'Archeval

Lyz: z'êtes prêts pour la révélation du siècle???

Je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est un chapitre plutôt sanglant et angoissant... âmes sensibles, allez direct à la dernière ligne.. mais les autres, lisez tout, c'est pas trop long, et ça vaut le coup!

********************

C'était l'Archeval, poursuivit par un Magyar à pointes. Ginny voulut crier mais une main se plaqua sur ses lèvres, étouffant ses cris.

8-L'Archeval

Brusquement tétanisée, Ginny perdit le contrôle de son corps et resta interdite quelques secondes, focusant sur les doigts glacés sur son visage. Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir une autre main avait prit possession de ses poignets et les retenait dans son dos. L'homme derrière elle était fort et savait ce qu'il faisait. 

Reprenant enfin le dessus sur la peur, elle se mit à se débattre vainement: l'oppression exercée sur elle était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse s'en libérer. L'homme ne bougeait plus, ne disait rien. Ginny ne put se retourner et voir qui la retenait prisonnière. Mais elle garda tout le long ses yeux fixés sur l'Archeval, tache blanche dans les ténèbres, comme une lueur d'espoir au cœur de la nuit.

L'élégante créature blanche semblait vouloir éviter le combat, serait-ce par crainte, ou par pitié? Mais le dragon rouge et noir le poursuivait sans relâche, crachant sur lui de longues traînées de flammes qui illuminaient occasionnellement le ciel d'une couleur orangée. L'Archeval volait, plus rapide que le dragon, et on ne voyait parfois de lui qu'une ombre fulgurante. Il hennit soudainement quand les flammes touchèrent sa patte avant, le brûlant profondément, et Ginny sentit son sang se glacer une nouvelle fois. Elle était plongée dans le combat, le souffle court, comme son agresseur. Ginny réalisa soudain qu'il pouvait être le maître du dragon... et s'aperçut avec joie qu'elle avait reprit ses sens! Voldemort ne l'effrayait plus, alors ce gars-là... 

Un nouveau frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle tressaillait au moindre contact entre l'Archeval et son poursuiveur. Cet homme pouvait être à la solde de Voldemort! Mais pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à elle? Parce qu'elle était trop dure à assassiner?

Et soudain cela fit un grand boom dans son cerveau, et elle commença à trembler en parvenant à cette ultime question. Mais _comment était-il entré à Poudlard?_

L'Archeval brilla soudain et un éclair surgissant de nulle part frappa le magyar de plein fouet. Il poussa à son tour un cri de terreur, et Ginny sentit son courage revenir. "Allez, tu peux le battre..." dans ses mains liées, ses doigts se crispaient. L'Archeval profita du moment d'inattention de l'ennemi pour lui asséner un bon coup de sabot dans la mâchoire. Mais le dragon n'allait pas se laisser faire si vite. Il remonta au niveau de l'Archeval trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse protéger son flanc exposé et mordit cruellement la tendre chair de la créature sous l'aile. Alors que Ginny retenait son souffle, il resta pendu à l'Archeval, ses crocs s'enfonçant un peu plus chaque seconde. Le sang coulait à flots de sa blessure, ainsi que de là où les ongles de Ginny s'étaient plantés dans sa chair. 

Ce n'était plus un hennissement, c'était un hurlement bestial que la créature blessée poussa à ce moment-là. Quelque chose de si strident que le monde entier aurait pu l'entendre. Ginny sentit que l'homme bougeait légèrement, puis le cri cessa. Le Magyar à pointes avait disparu.

"Mince..." murmura malgré lui l'homme derrière elle. "Mais j'ai encore une chance..."

Ginny ne reconnut pas la voix, mais compris que l'homme était bel et bien le dresseur du Magyar. Il voulait du mal à l'Archeval.

"Archeval!" lança l'homme. "Tu as plutôt intérêt à venir voir qui est avec nous ce soir!"

L'Archeval, suspendu dans les airs, tourna la tête dans leur direction. Sa patte avant était ensanglantée, tout comme sa merveilleuse robe blanche. Il avait l'air de souffrir infiniment. Il vola difficilement jusqu'à eux. Chaque battement d'aile lui était plus que pénible. Il arriva finalement près d'eux, et se laissa tomber sur le balcon, heureusement assez large pour lui. Ginny eut un mouvement de recul quand elle vit de près les horribles blessures du cheval, et la vision de toute cette chair meurtrie lui était à peine supportable. La neige prit une teinte rouge.

"Laisse-la, c'est moi que tu veux."

L'Archeval n'avait pas remué les lèvres, pas bougé d'un cheveu. Ginny en conclut qu'il était télépathe. 

"Que je la laisse? Tu as bien regardé ce que j'ai?"

Il libéra les poignets de Ginny une seconde pour agripper une poignée de cheveux et tirer sa tête en arrière, pour mieux la regarder. De ses mains libres, Ginny chercha à libérer sa bouche, sans y parvenir. Sa tête fut brusquement penchée en arrière et elle rencontra une paire d'yeux glacés.

"Une Weasley!"

Maintenant elle reconnaissait cette voix. Lucius Malfoy. Elle se débattit encore plus mais il eut tôt fait de la retenir à nouveau.

"Une Weasley", répéta t'il comme pour lui-même. "Sang pur, mais ces gens qui apprécient les moldus... et les Sang de Bourbe... ça me dégoûte..."

Qu'est-ce que Ginny n'aurait pas fait pour pouvoir lui répliquer: "c'est des gens comme vous qui dégoûtent!"

"Mais une petite Weasley n'a aucune importance, tu en conviendras bien..."

Ils se connaissaient? Malfoy, l'Archeval?

Sans crier gare, il la libéra et la projeta contre la balustrade. Ginny tomba à terre et son dos heurta violemment la pierre. Quand elle releva les yeux, Malfoy avait sa baguette pointée sur elle, mais ses yeux fixés sur l'Archeval. D'un geste frénétique et machinal, elle chercha sa propre baguette dans les plis de sa robe mais se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours en robe de soirée et qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette avec elle!

"Dans tous les cas, tu es trop faible pour me résister maintenant... et redevenir humain pourrait te tuer, dans un état pareil... Ce serait idiot n'est-ce pas?"

L'Archeval, étendu sur le flanc, sa respiration précipitée, portait de la haine dans ses yeux pâles. Une sorte d'aura blanche apparu autour de lui, tandis que son visage se pliait d'agonie.

"Tu te protèges, hum? On ne pourra pas dire que Dumbledore ne t'aura rien appris d'utile... tu le seras encore plus à mon maître! N'es-tu pas fier de le servir enfin?"

Pour servir Voldemort? En quoi pouvait-il servir Voldemort? Ginny se releva silencieusement, s'appuyant à la balustrade. L'Archeval eut un mouvement offensif contre Malfoy mais se recoucha aussitôt, ses blessures le ramenant à la dure réalité.

Il se passa une minute de silence, durant laquelle Ginny n'osa pas bouger, la baguette toujours tendue vers elle.

"Je te déteste!"

Oh, c'était donc de la haine cordiale! Mais qui pouvait aller jusqu'à s'entretuer?

"Ravi de l'entendre. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que je vais faire de cette Weasley?"

L'Archeval ne répondit pas et se contenta de lancer un regard furieux à Malfoy. L'autre ricana.

"Quelle question! Quoi que tu répondes, je ne changerai pas d'avis..."

Ginny voulut fuir, partir, aller n'importe où! Se cacher, lâche, mais pas rester ici à attendre qu'il l'achève! Il fallait faire quelque chose! Maintenant, vite!

Malfoy déplaça doucement sa baguette de Ginny à l'Archeval. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et...

"Avada-"

"Non!"

Ce n'était pas du courage, ni du désespoir. C'était un cri du cœur, quelque chose de tellement fort qu'il débloqua les jambes de Ginny et elle se rua sur Malfoy et le fit tomber à terre sous le poids de son propre corps. Il ne put jamais finir sa malédiction et une faible lueur verte s'élança vers le ciel et disparut. 

"Sale Weasley!"

D'un revers de bras, il l'avait repoussée et elle avait roulé dans la neige glacée. Tremblante de froid et de peur, elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever.

"Wingardium leviosa!"

Ginny vit en un flash la plume volante en cours d'Enchantement, et se sentit devenir légère. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle flottait, un bon mètre au-dessus du sol.

"Hé! Laissez-moi descendre!"

L'Archeval la contemplait de ses grands yeux effarés, Malfoy, par contre était plutôt réjoui.

"Je vais me débarrasser de toi, petite fouineuse. Et je réglerai mes affaires tranquille!"

Il agita sa baguette et Ginny vola par-dessus la balustrade. Sous elle, un ravin de plusieurs dizaines de mètres l'attendait, et elle ne pouvait distinguer le sol dans la brume de la nuit.

"Et en plus, tout le monde croira à un accident..."

"Non! Arrêtez! Je suis importante pour votre maître!"

"Quelle belle invention! En désespoir de cause, miss Weasley?" demanda t'il avec un rictus.

"Il ne vous l'a jamais dit? Voldemort est lié à moi! Il puise en moi son énergie pour redevenir humain à part entière! Si vous me tuez, il ne pourra plus jamais l'être!"

"Tu rigoles? Il prendra quelqu'un d'autre à ta place! J'ai toujours le journal tu sais..." il ajouta avec un sourire en coin. "J'espère que tu aimes voler, Weasley!"

Il abaissa alors sa baguette magique et Ginny redevint lourde et amorça une chute vertigineuse. Bizarrement elle ne cria pas, ne devint pas hystérique face à la mort. Elle était tout simplement convaincue qu'elle allait mourir et s'y était résignée en fractions de secondes. Alors que le vent balayait son visage et ses cheveux lui semblaient être arrachés elle se sentit descendre à une vitesse vertigineuse et s'attendait à rencontrer le sol et perdre la vie à tout moment. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu dire à Draco ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment... Et alors qu'elle se préparait au pire, elle fut rattrapée par quelque chose, de moelleux, de doux, de dur, de sécurisé. Et Ginny ouvrit les yeux, se demandant si elle était morte, au paradis, pourquoi elle avait toujours si froid. 

Elle était retombée sur l'Archeval. 

Criant de surprise à ce miracle, elle essaya de retrouver une vision claire des choses. L'Archeval étendait ses deux grandes ailes et gémissait doucement. Leur descente n'était plus aussi rapide, comme amortie. L'Archeval lui avait sauvé la vie, malgré son état critique. Ils allaient toucher terre en contre-bas du pic rocheux sur lequel Poudlard était installé, Ginny murmurant des paroles d'encouragement et de remerciement à son sauveur, quand celui-ci se mit à briller d'une lueur presque aveuglante. Ginny sentit sous elle la forme de l'Archeval rétrécir.

"Non! Ne reprends pas ta forme humaine maintenant! Il a dit que ça allait te tuer!"

"Pas... le choix..."

"Tiens bon!"

Mais c'en était trop pour l'Archeval qui n'avait plus la force de rester sous sa forme animale et redevint peu à peu à l'échelle d'un être humain. Leur chute accéléra mais le sol neigeux était proche. De cette hauteur ils ne pouvaient plus se tuer, mais toujours se blesser. Ginny serra fort dans ses bras endoloris le sorcier qui venait de retrouver sa forme humaine mais brillait toujours autant. Elle ferma fort les yeux, et ils atterrirent dans la neige, au milieu de nulle part, mais encore vivants. Ginny ne lâcha pas prise tant qu'elle entendit des battements de cœur qui n'était pas les siens. Qui que c'était, il était en vie. Mais Ginny sentit une chaleur contre ses vêtements - du sang. Il saignait toujours. Il était encore blessé! Les blessures se communiquaient entre les deux corps! 

Ginny ouvrit enfin les yeux, espérant stupidement se réveiller d'un long cauchemar. 

Quand elle vit ce qu'il y avait à voir, elle referma aussitôt les paupières, incrédule. Puis elle les rouvrit, prête à affronter la vérité.

L'Archeval n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.


	9. Voix du coeur

9- Voix du cœur

Ginny se redressa soudain sur son lit, haletante. Des bribes de souvenirs lui remontèrent à l'esprit, comme un rêve qu'elle aurait juste terminé, avant de se réveiller. Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas, toujours aussi agitée, mais sentant bien que son corps ne répondait pas aussi bien qu'il aurait dû. Puis le visage de Laurène apparu dans son champ de vision.

"Joyeux Noël Ginny!" murmura t'elle avec un sourire triste. "Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Dumbledore. Il m'a demandé lui-même de venir le trouver quand tu serais réveillée."

Laurène se leva, jeta sa chevelure dorée derrière ses épaules et quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Ginny resta seule, et tenta de se souvenir des événements de la nuit dernière. Il y avait eu l'Archeval, le Magyar à pointes... Malfoy qui la retenait... et puis... un blanc... et une sensation horrible de devoir mourir, ici et maintenant... puis une dernière pensée...

Ginny fusa alors hors de son lit.

"Draco! Draco! Draco est l'Archeval!" répéta t'elle en passant ses mains frénétiquement dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille, sans vouloir y croire. Un autre souvenir réapparu et elle regarda ses doigts. "Du sang." dit-elle, surprise de la blancheur de sa peau. "Je ne dois pas sortir... je ne dois pas sortir... je ne dois pas sortir... mais je n'en peux plus! Je dois voir Draco! Où est-il? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Mon Dieu, il faut que je sache!"

Trop agitée pour rester une seconde de plus dans l'infirmerie - car c'était là où elle se trouvait - elle bondit sur la porte et l'ouvrit à toute volée, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que de plus en plus de souvenirs de la nuit passée était restitués à sa mémoire. Elle faillit rentrer droit dans Dumbledore qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de son côté.

"Draco! Où est-il? Je vous en conjure, dites-moi comment il va!" cria t'elle, ses nerfs à vifs et son inquiétude relâchée au maximum. Dumbledore parut surpris, puis toucha ses cheveux roux, essayant de la calmer. Il ne dit rien au départ, la laissant dans un suspens insoutenable, mais ses doigts lui faisaient visiblement du bien. Si Ginny n'avait pas été aussi folle d'inquiétude, elle se serait demandé si Dumbledore avait eu des enfants.

"Il va bien. Ton inquiétude lui fera chaud au cœur."

A demi-soulagée, Ginny essuya ses pleurs du revers de la manche de son pyjama, un peu tremblante. Dumbledore referma la porte derrière lui et invita d'un geste Ginny à prendre place sur son lit. Elle obéit silencieusement, ne se sentant d'ailleurs pas d'aplomb à rester trop longtemps debout dans une telle agitation.

"Ginny, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier au soir."

Ginny prit une profonde inspiration et collecta ses souvenirs, puis elle entama la narration des événements. Elle raconta son besoin d'air, et la terrasse des septième années; comment l'Archeval et le Magyar à pointes se battaient, puis Lucius Malfoy. Elle parla de la victoire de l'Archeval, puis de la discussion entre les deux sorciers, et enfin comment Malfoy avait tenté de la tuer et comment l'Archeval l'avait rattrapée. Elle hésita à continuer. Dumbledore inclina la tête avec un sourire.

"Je connais l'identité de l'Archeval, et apparemment toi aussi. N'aie pas peur, continue."

Ginny termina donc son histoire avec soulagement.

"Je me souviens avoir reconnu Draco, et puis, plus rien."

Madame Pomfresh était arrivée derrière Dumbledore.

"Albus, vous devriez laisser Ginny se remettre de ses émotions! Vous n'avez donc pas de tact? Imaginez tout ce qu'elle a pu souffrir..."

"Allons, Pom-pom, il aurait bien fallu le lui demander un jour ou un autre."

"Monsieur Dumbledore, je voudrais savoir comment je suis revenue ici, mais je veux encore plus aller voir Draco. Est-ce que je peux...?"

Dumbledore fit un signe à Madame Pomfresh qui disparut, et revint avec un gobelet de potion fumante. Elle le tendit à Ginny qui l'avala d'un trait sans poser de question.

"Tu es sûre de vouloir le voir?"

"Bien sûr!" répondit-elle trop vite. Puis elle comprit. "Vous m'aviez dit qu'il allait bien!"

"Chut, calme-toi!" dit gentiment l'infirmière en reprenant le gobelet vide. Mais Ginny devenait toujours plus agitée. Elle respira profondément.

"S'il vous plaît!" supplia t'elle.

"Très bien. Habille-toi et rejoins-moi dehors!"

Ginny vit qu'une pile de vêtement était posée sur un coin de son lit et les enfila en quatrième vitesse, sa tête tournant un peu, mais elle se fichait pas mal d'avoir mal ou pas; tout ce qui importait, c'était Draco. Dumbledore l'attendait comme promis devant la porte, et leur voyage ne fut pas long. Ils passèrent un porte puis un long corridor que Ginny connaissait bien, car il menait à la chambre spéciale attelée à l'infirmerie où elle avait dormi pendant presque cinq jours, la semaine précédente. Dumbledore s'arrêta devant l'arrière du tableau, et la consulta du regard.

"Je suis prête", anticipa Ginny.

Dumbledore poussa le tableau avec résignation dans un lent mouvement et ses yeux perdirent leur éclat. Ginny respira et entra d'un pas décisif dans la pièce. Une fois de plus elle souhaita que tout ceci ne fut qu'un long cauchemar. Elle s'avança , ne remarquant pas la présence de MacGonagall, assise dans une chaise. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le lit, elle ne pouvait plus les en détacher, malgré l'affreux spectacle sous ses yeux. 

Draco y était allongé, les couvertures ne le couvrant que jusqu'à la taille. Sa peau était aussi pâle que les draps blancs. La totalité de son ventre était recouvert de bandages tachés de sang d'un rouge éclatant et une sorte de brume grise flottait autour de sa blessure. Son bras droit était lui aussi bandé et luisait d'une étrange couleur jaune. Une sorte de bandeau translucide semblait posé sur ses paupières fermées et autour de ses mèches blondes désordonnées. 

Il avait l'air si faible et vulnérable... sa respiration faisait à peine lever sa poitrine. Ginny porta doucement les mains à ses lèvres et de silencieuses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Le professeur MacGonagall se leva, mais Ginny ne la vit toujours pas. Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève et essuya les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler.

"Il est résistant, et s'en tirera bien." dit la directrice adjointe pour rassurer son élève un tant soit peu.

Ginny remarqua enfin sa présence. MacGonagall la regardait de ses grands yeux graves et compatissants à la fois.

"Je voudrais savoir... s'il vous plaît... comment vous le soignez."

"Ce garçon est extraordinairement déterminé. Malgré tout le sang qu'il a perdu, suite à ses blessures, il était toujours conscient et on lui a posé un Bandodo pour qu'il se repose convenablement, et arrête de souffrir. Il y a du Pousspeau sur son bras, pour réparer la brûlure qu'il a subi, et enfin un sortilège plus puissant de reconstruction biologique agit sur... ses organes touchés."

Ginny prit quelques secondes pour avaler ce discours, puis reprit courage.

"Quand va t'il se réveiller?"

"Le bandodo prend fin dans quelques heures, mais il pourrait bien rester inconscient encore un jour ou deux. Il a besoin d'un présence de tous les instants, pour contrôler si tout va bien."

"Vous devez avoir beaucoup à faire, professeur. Je peux rester ici à votre place."

MacGonagall fut étonnée de son empressement.

"Miss Weasley, vous devriez aller vous reposer. Vous venez de vivre une aventure terrible et-"

"Je ne pourrai pas me reposer," la coupa Ginny hardiment, "tant que je ne serai certaine que Draco va bien." finit-elle avec sincérité.

"Ginny fera une excellente garde-malade." assura Dumbledore. "Venez, Minerva."

Ginny s'écroula dans le fauteuil laissé libre par sa directrice de maison.

"Miss Weasley, je tenais à vous dire que je suis fière de vous avoir dans les rangs de Gryffondor. Vous faites preuve d'un très grand courage devant toutes ces épreuves."

"Merci, professeur." répondit Ginny sans même penser à rougir un peu. Les professeurs quittèrent la salle, et Ginny se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Restée seule avec Draco, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser le cours de ses pensées dériver sur elle-même. Elle vérifia que tout son corps était à peu près en état et ne découvrit que quelques bleus. Elle avait aussi un peu mal à la tête, mais rien de grave comparé à ce qui était arrivé à Draco. Elle s'attendait à tout moment le voir bouger, que tout devienne pire ou meilleur, le voir ouvrir les yeux et lui sourire. Mais il ne bougeait pas d'un cheveu, les sortilèges et potions seuls scintillaient légèrement. Même après que le Bandodo ait disparu, il ne bougeait toujours pas. Ginny aurait voulu rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille mais la tâche était physiquement impossible pour elle et quand un professeur vint la remplacer, elle accepta avec un regret mêlé de soulagement un peu coupable. Derrière le tableau, Laurène l'attendait. Elle ne lui posa pas de question, mais lui prit la main dans un signe d'encouragement. Dès qu'elles furent revenues dans la tour de Gryffondor, Ginny s'effondra dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. 

Et elle pleura longtemps. Laurène caressait patiemment et gentiment ses cheveux en lui murmurant quelques mots pour la calmer, mais l'épuisement seul eut raison d'elle, et elle s'endormit, le visage rougit et moite. Laurène sourit à la malheureuse jeune fille comme une mère, et l'installa confortablement sur le divan de la salle commune. Elle monta au dortoir chercher une couverture et couvrit sa protégée, lui embrassa le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, et éteignit les lumières.

Ginny se réveilla tard le lendemain matin. Elle se sentait reposée mais un poids gisait péniblement dans son estomac et elle avait mal au fond de la gorge. Un doux murmure de conversation lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Laurène et Fabrice discutaient paisiblement au coin du feu. Fabrice se retourna pour la regarder et s'interrompit dans sa phrase pour esquisser un sourire.

"Bonjour Ginny!"

"Bonjour..." Elle repoussa ses couvertures et s'assit sur le divan. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu clarifier son premier état d'esprit, Laurène s'assit à côté d'elle et passa son bras sur ses épaules.

"Tu vas bien?"

"Oui, merci. Comment-"

"Il va mieux, mais ne s'est toujours pas réveillé."

"Je voudrais le voir."

Laurène sourit et fit oui de la tête, puis se leva, lui indiquant de la suivre.

Cheminant dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard...

"Merci beaucoup, Laurène. Je suis désolée de m'être effondrée sur toi de cette manière..."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Tu en avais beaucoup sur la conscience et tu en avais besoin. Je suis là pour toi."

"Merci, je serai aussi là si tu as besoin de moi."

Profondément touchée par l'amitié sincère de Laurène, Ginny passa derrière le tableau le coeur un peu plus léger. Le professeur Rogue était là pour veiller sur son élève favori, même si Ginny doutait que Draco le soit toujours. Ginny le salua poliment, puis demanda des nouvelles. Il n'y avait rien à signaler, et elle proposa de prendre la relève. Rogue l'observa un moment.

"Miss Weasley, avez-vous pris votre petit déjeuner?"

Ginny ouvrit des yeux ronds, s'apercevant soudain que son corps était faible et que son estomac criait famine.

"Et bien... non."

"Ce n'est pas en laissant l'inquiétude vous faire dépérir que vous l'aiderez."

"Je reviendrai dès que j'aurai fini!"

Ginny lança un dernier regard au Serpentard toujours immobile, et nota avec soulagement que son bandage au ventre n'avait presque plus de trace de sang. Elle se hâta d'aller dans la grande Salle et engloutit un petit déjeuner consistant pour rattraper le manque de nourriture de la veille. Elle se sentit mieux, mais en passant devant une fenêtre, elle regarda sa faible réflexion et décida qu'elle avait besoin d'une douche et de se changer. C'est ce qu'elle fit dès qu'elle eut réintégré son dortoir, faisant mentalement la liste de tout ce qu'elle oubliait de faire pour rester près de Draco.

Ce fut donc fraîche et dispose que Ginny prit son tour de veille. Il n'y avait plus du tout de sang nulle part sur le lit et elle le considéra comme un bon présage. Son moral refaisant peu à peu surface, elle se mit même à humer une mélodie du bal de l'avant-veille qu'elle avait particulièrement apprécié. Mais elle avait toujours ce poids dans l'estomac, d'abord causé par l'état de Draco, et ensuite par le mystère qu'il y avait dans cette soirée. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas expliqué comment elle était parvenue jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ni ce qui était arrivé à Malfoy, rien. Assise là, à regarder les yeux clos de Draco, elle attendait que quelque chose se produise.

Bizarrement, elle ne pouvait pas se tenir immobile. Il fallait que ses doigts caressent l'armature du fauteuil, il fallait que ses jambes se balancent, il fallait qu'elle bouge à tout prix. Elle se sentait brûler intérieurement, et mit longtemps avant de trouver la cause de ce brasier. La réponse vint à elle alors qu'elle se mordillait les doigts.

Si elle n'était pas sortie ce soir-là, Malfoy n'aurait pas pu faire chanter Draco avec elle comme cadeau surprise. Elle ne serait pas tombée depuis les tours de Poudlard jusque dans l'infini, il n'aurait pas eu à la rattraper et à se blesser encore plus en le faisant. Et encore, peut-être avait-il été distrait par elle lors de son combat contre le dragon?

Ginny se mordit à nouveau les lèvres, mais cette-fois ci jusqu'au sang.

"C'est... c'est un peu de ma faute..."

Elle se leva, sentant son trouble s'agrandir lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla auprès du lit et du garçon immobile.

"Je suis... désolée..." murmura t'elle pleine de remords, en touchant son visage du bout des doigts, retraçant ses traits. La culpabilité céda sa place à quelque chose de plus fort, qui la fit trembler et brûler une nouvelle fois. Une voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait de toucher Draco une nouvelle fois, exigeait de le voir encore, et encore, pour être enfin apaisée. Ginny se pencha sur Draco et déposa un bref mais tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pâles.

"Reviens-moi.... je ne veux pas vivre sans toi... je ne peux plus vivre sans toi!"

Ginny reprit sa place sur le fauteuil, et attendit patiemment qu'il revienne à lui, méditant sur ses sentiments.

Sa patience fut récompensée deux longues heures de tourments plus tard, quand Draco entrouvrit les lèvres pour émettre un léger gémissement. Ginny se leva aussitôt et s'agenouilla auprès du lit, en faisant très attention de ne pas faire bouger le matelas. Draco ouvrit les yeux, après un jour et demi de repos mérité.

"Joyeux Noël Draco." dit Ginny en se souvenant de Laurène. Une expression désagréable traversa le visage du blond. "Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants."

"Ginny...?"

"Hum, c'est moi. Essaie de ne pas bouger."

Il referma, puis releva ses paupières.

"Je me souviens... avoir dansé... avec une très jolie rousse..."

Ginny sentit malgré elle les larmes lui remonter aux yeux. Du bout du doigt, elle éloigna pour Draco une mèche placée devant son visage.

"Où on est?"

"A l'infirmerie. A Poudlard. En sécurité. Entre de bonnes mains."

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Ginny... pour l'Archeval, et..."

"Désolé? C'est moi qui suis désolée! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout ceci aurait été bien moins pire si je n'étais montée sur ce fichu balcon et-"

"Tu n'a pas le droit de t'en vouloir... ce n'était pas ta faute!"

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais. Que tu sois venue ou pas, tout ceci serait quand même arrivé... tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas ta faute... pour l'Archeval, Rogue m'avait fait juré de ne rien dire à personne..."

"Shhh, je ne t'en veux pas. Ecoute, tu as promis de ne le révéler à personne, et moi j'ai aussi promis de ne rien dire sur l'Archeval. Aucun de nous deux n'a brisé sa promesse. Et tout ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons tous deux sains et saufs à la fin de l'histoire."

"Ca ne te fait rien...?"

"Quoi? Que ta forme alternative soit une créature unique et disparue recherchée par Voldemort? Non, rien du tout. Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude." 

"Je ne l'ai pas choisi."

"Tu devrais en être fier."

Il fit ce qui ressemblait à un mouvement d'épaule.

"J'aime bien me métamorphoser. Mais quand je m'en suis rendu compte cet été, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de le dire à mes parents et mon père a aussitôt informé Voldemort. Il est très intéressé par une baguette contenant un morceau de moi -peu importe quoi- mais sous la forme de l'Archeval. C'est une bestiole très puissante et je suis obligé de me transformer au moins une fois par semaine pour utiliser ce trop-plein de magie. Ils le savent et ils me traquent - jusqu'à venir à Poudlard pour me chercher. Je me suis réfugié ici et MacGonagall m'a donné des conseils. Le jour de la rentrée, je suis revenu en gare et j'ai pris le Poudlard express pour que personne ne se doute de rien..." 

Draco trembla légèrement. Ginny, attentive à ses moindres mouvements, tira la couverture jusqu'à la base de son cou. Draco fit une grimace - il n'appréciait pas plus qu'elle qu'on le traite comme un malade.

"Gin, rester avec moi est dangereux! Tu ne-"

"Shh", le coupa Ginny, un index sur ses lèvres. "Ne dis pas de choses pareilles. Que tu sois dangereux ou pas ça m'importe peu. Un jour peut-être, Voldemort aura raison de moi. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais arrêter de vivre et de m'attacher à des gens, pour avoir le courage de me battre pour protéger ceux que j'aime, à n'importe quel prix."

Draco sourit pour la première fois depuis le bal. Ginny sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

"Je ne perdrai pas confiance. A condition que tu sois là pour m'en donner."

"Compte sur moi. Je serai toujours là."

Ginny fit glisser sa main sous la couverture et trouva celle de Draco. Ses doigts tièdes touchèrent ses phalanges froides et Draco répondit doucement au contact, puis ferma les yeux et se rendormit, encore éprouvé.

Ginny reprit sa place dans le fauteuil, rassuré, ravivée. Dumbledore, qui passa par là cinq minutes plus tard, aurait juré que sa couleur de cheveux était devenue plus brillante.

"Professeur, je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé, l'autre soir..." chuchota Ginny pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Draco, après avoir raconté son entrevue avec lui - sans les détails.

"J'avais un rendez-vous tard dans la soirée avec... Monsieur Malfoy. Il était venu essayer de récupérer son fils, mais Poudlard est une terre d'asile donc je lui ai tout simplement refusé cette demande. Puis il est parti, mais il a profité de son entrée gratuite à Poudlard pour tenter d'arriver à ses fins par la force. Mais nous avons été prévenu par le cri strident de l'Archeval et Minerva, Severus et moi nous sommes rendu dehors et Monsieur Malfoy s'est enfui à dos de balai. Et on vous a retrouvé en bas du pic, miraculeusement vivants, mais en de mauvaises conditions."

"Merci de nous avoir porté secours, professeur."

"Allons, qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place?"

"La même chose que vous!"

"Bien. Alors ne vous tracassez plus à propos de cela. C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas surveillé Mr Malfoy d'assez près. Je suis heureux que vous vous en tiriez, mais j'aurais souhaité que tout cela n'arrive pas. Veillez bien sur lui," dit-il en faisant un geste vers Draco, " il en a besoin. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur refuge qu'à Poudlard, sauf peut-être... ici." finit-il en pointant vers le cœur de Ginny. Puis il disparut derrière le tableau, l'éclat revenu dans ses yeux bleus. 

*********************

lyz: Aah, mais ça s'arrange! Oh, et ça devient tendre... Rassurez-vous il y aura encore des péripéties... Voldie a pas dit son dernier mot! Le dira t'il dans le prochain chapitre que je vais poster demain? Non, ce ne sera pas son tour de se révéler...


	10. Nouvelle année

lyz: Ah ah, comme promis, voilà djà le chapitre 10... 

10-Nouvelle année

Draco fut, grâce au Pousspeau et à la magie avancée de Madame Pomfresh, rétabli dans les deux jours qui suivirent, et les vacances reprirent plus ou moins leur cours. Laurène et Fabrice ne posaient aucune question, ne montraient aucune révulsion envers Draco et Ginny comme attireurs d'ennuis. Ginny suspectait Dumbledore de leur avoir soit expliqué les faits, soit demandé de ne pas les importuner avec ce genre de question. Ils étaient aussi agréables à vivre que d'habitude, et même un peu plus. Poudlard s'était replongé dans la tranquillité après cette soirée mouvementée et la neige avait doublé de volume, rendant pratiquement impossible les sorties à l'extérieur, ce qui rendit Ginny assez triste. Malgré tout ils avaient beaucoup de devoirs à faire et le moment leur sembla approprié pour travailler.

Ginny avait reçu quelques présents pour Noël, mais ne les avaient ouverts que plus tard. Hagrid lui avait envoyé depuis la France où il passait Noël avec Olympe Maxime une boîte de chocolats achetés sur place. Ron, Harry et Hermione lui avaient envoyé une carte avec une longue lettre lui souhaitant bon rétablissement et lui racontant leurs vacances. Il y avait, joint à la lettre, une fine chaîne argentée avec pour pendentif une petite pierre orange clair. Ginny mit le collier, toute heureuse de savoir qu'ils s'inquiétait pour elle, qu'elle n'était plus qu'une soeur perdue dans l'ombre. 

Quant à ses parents, ils étaient venus la visiter à Poudlard après la fête de Noël. Comprenant que ses parents avaient déjà assez à faire avec sa 'maladie', elle ne leur parla pas de ses aventures nocturnes, ni de son 'amitié' avec Draco. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs resté sagement avec Laurène et Fabrice quand Ginny était allé voir ses parents. Cette visite lui avait un peu remonté le moral.

Le matin du 31 décembre, Fabrice, Draco, Laurène et Ginny étaient dehors et tentaient de déblayer un chemin d'accès depuis les portes de Poudlard. Près d'un mètre cinquante de neige était tombée, du jamais vu à Poudlard. 

"Alors, comment on déblaye toute cette neige?"

"On la fait fondre?"

"J'ai entendu dire que les moldus mettent du sable et du sel sur leurs routes pour faire fondre la neige!" proposa Fabrice.

"Du sable et du sel?"

"Oui, cela prend longtemps, mais ça marche!"

"Je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne pour un si gros paquet de neige..." dit lucidement Laurène. 

Draco empoigna sa baguette magique et se racla la gorge.

"Observez le maître!"

Il traça un large carré dans la neige du bout de sa baguette.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Ce sort fit frissonner Ginny et elle recula d'un pas impulsivement. Un carré de neige s'éleva dans les airs, mais Draco le laissa retomber. 

"Pardon." murmura t'il en rangeant sa baguette. Laurène et Fabrice s'échangèrent un regard confus.

"Non, non, pas pardon! C'est une très bonne idée, je crois que nous devrions tous faire ça!" s'écria Ginny. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Draco et lui chuchota:

"Je ne dois pas avoir peur. Je ne dois plus avoir peur! Wingardium leviosa!"

La neige se souleva une nouvelle fois, et d'un mouvement de sa baguette, Ginny l'envoya sur le côté, commençant à libérer un passage. Rassurés, les autres en firent autant, et deux heures plus tard, Poudlard était de nouveau accessible. En remontant leur chemin entouré de deux falaises de neige, Ginny eut soudain une très méchante idée qui allait détendre tout le monde et retrouver l'ambiance des premiers jours.

"Vous savez, j'ai entendu parler d'un jeu que pratiquent les enfants moldus quand il y a de la neige... je vais vous expliquer, ce n'est pas très compliqué...." dit elle en s'arrêtant et prenant un peu de neige dans sa main gantée. Elle eut tôt fait de la rouler en une jolie boule regardée par les trois autres avec intérêt. Elle se tint là une seconde, hésitant entre Fabrice et Draco, puis se décida pour le plus grand. D'un geste rapide, elle lança sa boule qui atteignit Fabrice à l'épaule.

"Hé!"

Ginny s'enfuit en riant, traînant Laurène derrière elle. Draco avait déjà tout compris. Il prit de la neige et confectionna une boule qu'il lança dans le dos de Ginny. Elle s'arrêta alors de courir et contre attaqua. Une bataille de boule de neige acharnée commença, ponctuée par les exclamations de surprise des victimes et les rires des coupables. 

Chaque camp était barricadé derrière un rempart blanc et la guerre faisait rage entre les garçons et les filles. Même Laurène, un peu trop sérieuse d'abord, finit par envoyer bon nombre de boule de neige. Plusieurs fois, Ginny sortait la tête de son camp et attendait patiemment qu'un garçon fasse de même et vlan! Une boule de neige en plein dans le mille!

Nul ne put dire combien de temps dura cette bataille de boules de neige, mais aucun camp n'était déclaré vainqueur au bout d'un moment et les armées étaient lasses. Pour gagner, il fallait concocter un plan machiavélique... C'est ce que faisaient Draco et Fabrice.

"On sort par les côtés", fit Draco, "Et on les stoppe à mains nues!"

Cela semblait très barbare, cette façon de voir les choses. Pourtant Fabrice acquiesça de la tête. Mais avant qu'ils puissent mettre leur plan à exécution, ils furent écrasés par une avalanche de neige. Derrière eux, Ginny et Laurène s'enfuyaient en pouffant, et s'écroulèrent de rire derrière leur mur de neige. Draco contempla longtemps sa muraille détruite.

"Vengeance..."

Il regarda Fabrice d'un air entendu.

"J'prends Ginny."

"Et moi Laurène!"

Avec un cri féroce, ils traversèrent leurs défenses tombées puis les défenses ennemies, mais les filles les avaient vu venir et s'étaient éloignées, hors de portée. Laurène n'était pas très sportive et Fabrice n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper. Par contre, Ginny était une autre paire de manches. Malgré son fou rire, elle courait comme une gazelle poursuivie pas un guépard - en faisant des zigzag - pour que Draco, bien plus rapide qu'elle, ne la rattrape pas. Et son plan était efficace - il n'arrivait pas à gagner du terrain. Ginny avait maintenant rejoint les portes de Poudlard par le chemin nouvellement tracé et s'engageait vers le parc, restant là ou la neige n'était pas haute. Draco envisageait sérieusement de se transformer en Archeval. Mais la petite rouquine commençait à fatiguer et ralentissait, essoufflée. Saisissant sa chance, Draco s'élança dans les airs et la plaqua au sol, roulant dans la neige. Ginny essaya de s'enfuir mais il lui prit les poignets et la maintint couchée sur la neige, un sourire victorieux répandu sur sa figure.

Ginny arrêta de se débattre.

"D'accord, je me rends, tu as gagné..."

Puis elle prit un instant pour s'apercevoir de sa position. Elle était complètement couchée sur le dos, et Draco lui retenait les mains, agenouillé sur le sol, une jambe de chaque côté d'elle. Leurs visages étaient terriblement proches.

Draco la regardait de haut, sans bouger. Le vent faisait balancer ses cheveux sur ses joues, colorées, tout comme ses lèvres, par le froid. Ginny souffla un mèche rousse hors de ses yeux et se demanda une seconde pourquoi il restait là, sans bouger, à faire des nuages gris par sa respiration, en la fixant comme ça. Cette seconde passée, elle apprécia cette position, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Draco. Les papillons de son estomac devinrent plus frémissant que jamais et elle eut désespérément envie de... l'embrasser. Comme à l'infirmerie, il y avait quelques jours. L'estomac noué, impuissante, elle attendit qu'il fasse le premier mouvement, son cœur battant la chamade, son sang répandant dans tout son corps de nouvelles émotions.

Ginny n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Soit il avait fini de savourer sa victoire, soit il avait terminé de débattre avec lui-même, mais il sembla se décider après un long moment d'hésitation silencieuse que Ginny n'avait pas troublé. Son visage se pencha vers elle et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Ginny cessa de réfléchir, ferma les yeux elle aussi et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un doux baiser. 

L'impact fut double sur Ginny. Son cerveau se divisa en deux, chacun hurlant pour gagner le contrôle du corps. L'un lui criait de continuer, de prendre enfin ce bonheur qu'elle avait toujours attendu. Par contre, l'autre lui rappelait lucidement que c'était un Malfoy, un _Malfoy_, et que même s'il avait renié ses parents il était toujours un Malfoy, toujours le même aux yeux de toute sa famille. Jamais ils ne pourraient avoir de relation normale, et d'ailleurs ils feraient tout pour les séparer. Ce serait un avenir bien terne que de commencer une relation avec lui. 

Ce fut la partie logique qui l'emporta, mais curieusement ils se dégagèrent l'un de l'autre au même moment.

"Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça." dit Draco d'un air consterné. Mais il le regrettait profondément.

"Tu sais bien qu'on... qu'on ne peut pas... qu'on ne doit pas..."

Elle voulait bien être amie avec lui, sans considération des opinions des autres, mais là ça allait trop loin. Elle en était arrivée à un stade où malgré elle elle avait le besoin irrépressible d'être avec lui à chaque moment. Devant l'injustice de son destin, elle se sentit misérable et malheureuse. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit d'aimer qui elle voulait? N'avait-elle pas le droit d'avoir une vie à elle, qu'elle puisse contrôler de sa propre volonté? Allait-elle devoir vivre loin de Draco, oublier tout?

"Non!" cria t-elle en réponse à ses pensée lugubres. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Draco et s'y maintient avec hargne, au cas où il aurait voulu la repousser dans un sursaut de lucidité, comme précédemment. Mais il l'entoura de ses bras et inclina sa tête pour qu'elle repose sur la sienne.

"C'est trop injuste."

"Je sais."

"Tu ferais mieux de m'envoyer balader et de m'appeler par mon nom de famille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard." Elle le disait, mais ne pensait plus trouver la force de survivre si jamais tout recommençait comme avant.

"Il est déjà trop tard, Gin. Je ne pourrai plus jamais faire ça."

Ginny reprit soudain courage.

"Je crois... je crois que j'ai envie d'être heureuse, même si je sais que ce bonheur finira un jour."

C'était une façon cachée de lui déclarer qu'ils avaient le droit d'être amoureux pendant ce qui leur restait de vacances, c'est à dire... 3 jours.

"Mais ce sera encore plus dur après...."

"Je m'en fiche!" s'écria t'elle en se dégageant et en le regardant dans les yeux. "Parce que je t'aime et je veux toujours rester avec toi!"

Draco parut surpris une seconde par l'affirmation directe de son aveu, puis sourit et posa son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés.

"Moi aussi je t'aime, et je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit séparés. Je veux plus redevenir comme avant, je veux être sûr que j'ai un cœur, que je peux aimer et que j'aime. Je veux être près de toi pour avoir confiance en l'avenir."

Ginny était remplie de joie malgré tous les sacrifices qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour rester ensemble. Sans lui elle n'avait plus qu'à se rendre à Voldemort -pour qui se battrait-elle?

"Je veux être avec toi pour avoir une raison de vivre." 

Draco lui effleura le menton du bout des doigts et leva son visage pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ginny glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds et se rendit. Elle ne résisterait plus à cette passion qui l'avait enflammée depuis quelques temps, elle se laisserait aller, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Quant Draco se releva enfin, juste de quelques centimètres, ce n'était que pour respirer. Quelque chose de lourd venait de s'échapper de sa poitrine, quelqu'un venait d'enlever un voile de devant ses yeux - tout ne paraissait-il donc pas plus clair, tout à coup?

Ginny réalisa qu'elle avait attendu ça depuis... depuis toujours...

Ils se fixèrent un moment sans savoir quoi dire, laissant les pensées circuler librement entre leurs yeux. Il n'y avait plus de monde autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus que l'autre. Puis Ginny sentit ses lèvres devenir plus palpitantes, réclamant un autre baiser. Elle prit joyeusement l'initiative et embrassa Draco fougueusement, avec passion, et il y répondit avec empressement.

Peut-être des heures, peut-être juste des secondes passèrent sans qu'ils puissent s'arrêter - comme pour rattraper un précieux temps perdu. Si leurs bouches se quittaient, ce n'était que pour mieux se retrouver... 

Mais le délicieux moment fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge, suivi d'un rire étouffé. Draco et Ginny regardèrent dans la même direction, et il y avait un grand roux avec des cheveux longs et une boucle d'oreille qui les regardaient, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Draco commença par avoir peur - à coup sûr, c'était un des innombrables Weasley! Il tenait à Ginny, mais à sa vie aussi... Mais il sembla un peu rassuré quand Ginny lui chuchota "C'est Bill. Rien à craindre!" D'ailleurs ce Weasley avait une tête plutôt sympathique et amusée, et quand il se mit à jouer d'un violon invisible avec un air romantique, Draco fut nettement soulagé. Il aida Ginny à se relever et épousseta un peu de neige de son manteau.

"Salut Bill!" salua enfin Ginny. "C'est gentil, euh... d'être venu!"

Elle devenait rouge. Bill sourit.

"Tu as meilleure mine que ce que disent maman et papa... je suppose que tu leur avais caché ça?" fit-il en montrant Draco, resté un peu en arrière. "Grand, blond, pas mal... il embrasse bien?"

"T'es intéressé?" lança Draco.

Ginny étouffa un rire.

"Je crois que ce ne serait pas très sérieux de piquer le copain de ma sœur. D'ailleurs, sois pas vexé mais je préfère les filles."

"Oui, surtout les françaises, grandes, belles et blondes?"

"Bon, tu fais les présentations?" dit Bill en essayant de changer de sujet.

"Hum hum." fit Ginny pour essayer d'être aussi sérieuse que Laurène, se plaçant entre son grand frère et Draco.

"Bill, mon grand frère." dit-elle à Draco. "Cool, décontract', l'esprit plus ouvert que le reste de la famille." Puis elle s'adressa à Bill. "Draco M-" Elle s'interrompit à la surprise de Bill, qui tourna alors en un sourire sadique. Draco eut à nouveau peur. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre ce Weasley-là, qui avait au moins sept ou huit ans de plus que lui. 

"Draco... comme dans Draco Malfoy?"

"Bingo." fit Draco, tenté de faire son ricanement habituel.

"Et bien. Tu as eu raison de ne pas leur dire... Bienvenue dans la famille, Draco." fit Bill en avançant sa main. Draco la serra avec soulagement. Ginny fut elle aussi soulagée. 

"Ouf, j'avais peur que tu ne le prenne pas bien..."

"Bah, il sait ce qui l'attend s'il t'arrive malheur." répondit Bill en haussant les épaules.

"Quelle idée d'avoir six frères... t'aurais pas pu avoir que celui-là?" demanda Draco. Pour toute réponse, Ginny le poussa à l'intérieur en riant. Bientôt Bill, Draco, Ginny, Laurène et Fabrice étaient assis dans la grande salle, dégustant leur déjeuner avec les professeurs enchantés de recevoir la visite d'un ancien élève aussi réputé que Bill Weasley, l'Enchanteur des Gringotts, le premier de la longue lignée des Weasley dont le Choixpeau se souviendra longtemps. Mais malgré la présence de son grand frère préféré, Ginny avait du mal à lâcher Draco des yeux et à arrêter de penser à lui, et à l'intensité de ses sentiments à son égard. Elle avait envie, non, besoin, de lui parler, d'être claire avec elle-même et avec lui. Ce qu'elle ressentait était prodigieux, elle avait l'impression de seulement commencer à vivre, à ressentir des choses, d'être plus légère qu'avec le sort de lévitation, plus heureuse qu'avec tous les sorts hilarants du monde.

"Ginny?"

"Hum, oui, Bill?"

"Veux-tu oublier ce beau gosse deux secondes et m'accorder ton attention?"

Ginny devint écarlate et se concentra sur Bill. "Oui!"

"Je ne peux pas rester longtemps (de plus je ne suis pas venu au bon moment), j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir en France et -"

"Un rendez-vous? En France? Avec Fleur?"

"Dans le mille!"

"Et bien c'est pas trop tôt! On vous marie quand?"

"Quand je lui aurai demandé..."

Ginny et Bill rirent.

"Je disais donc que j'avais un rendez-vous ce soir et que je devais être ponctuel... les filles aiment se savoir attendues."

"On voit tout de suite l'expert." fit Fabrice.

"Demande, si tu veux des conseils. Mais je crois que tout va bien pour vous..."

"Oui, merci." répondit Laurène.

"Je me sens si inutile..." se lamenta Bill d'une voix trop dramatique pour être vraie.

Après s'être bien remplit l'estomac, Bill, assuré de la santé de sa petite sœur, quitta Poudlard, la laissant avec confiance entre les mains de son chevalier servant. 

"Bah, c'est un Malfoy, mais si Ginny l'a choisi, c'est qu'elle a ses raisons. Oh làlà, mais il va devenir mon beau-frère, ça se trouve! Imagine le mariage, avec les beaux-parents..." Et Bill rigolait tout seul en pensant à tout ce qu'il allait dire pour faire rire Fleur pendant ce réveillon.

Quand il fut suffisamment loin, Laurène ne put se retenir plus longtemps et serra Ginny dans ses bras. 

"Félicitations, Gin! Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit!"

"Hum, on savait tous que ça devait arriver..."

Laurène, toujours aussi lancée, serra la main de Draco en lui tapant l'épaule, puis, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, elle se laissa entraîner au loin par Fabrice, qui avait l'air désolé.

Draco passa un bras autour de la taille de Ginny. 

"Et si on allait... s'asseoir autour d'un bon feu...?"

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, main dans la main, et s'assirent sur le seul divan de la salle, placé devant le feu, bien installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"C'est dingue, non."

"Si, c'est tellement incroyable que je n'arrive pas à y croire..." Ginny rit à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Draco?"

"Hum?"

"Tu sais quand je suis tombée amoureuse de toi?"

"Je rêve de le savoir."

"Le soir d'Halloween. Quand je suis revenue de... ma rencontre avec l'Archeval dehors... et que je t'ai vu. Et tu m'a regardée, moi, la petite Weasley, d'un air si vainqueur que j'ai cru que les Serpentard avaient gagné ces vingt points. Et depuis je n'ai pas cessé d'avoir un comportement bizarre... maintenant je sais ce que j'ai, je le savais même avant. Je.... je t'aime."

C'était si simple, si merveilleux. Ginny flottait dans une plénitude mêlée d'excitation, dans le bonheur de l'amour partagé, qui ouvrait à son esprit des horizons jamais vus. Sa vie entière venait juste de faire un large virage. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien qu'assise ici, entre les bras de celui pour lequel elle éprouvait tous ces sentiments bienfaisant, à l'écouter lui murmurer à l'oreille de tendres mots. Cela valait la peine d'affronter leurs parents et ses frères.

Ce soir-là, au réveillon du nouvel an, Ginny et Draco étaient beaucoup plus détendus qu'aux premiers moments de leur nouvelle relation.

"A Ginny, et à la nouvelle vie qu'elle m'offre!" dit Draco en levant son verre.

"A Draco, et au bonheur qu'il me donne." répondit Ginny. Leurs verres se rencontrèrent dans un bruit cristallin et ils burent à la santé du monde alors que les douze coups de minuits retentissaient. 

Bravant la haine qui séparait leur famille, défiant Voldemort d'un même geste, Draco Malfoy et Ginny Weasley venaient d'entrer dans une nouvelle année, et une nouvelle vie.

**********************

Yeah!!!!!!!!!! I did it! Alors, vous en pensez quoi de mon couple favori? Vous avez aimé Bill, qui aurait vraiment dû être acteur? Oh lala, c'est beau l'amour... et tout est bien qui finit bien! Non, je rigole. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Voldemort ne va pas rester sur sa faim, et vous non plus d'ailleurs... se pourrait-il qu'un certain garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux verts vienne à la rescousse??? Et comment Draco et Ginny vont-ils vivre leur amour à Poudlard? Ron va t'il tuer Malfoy quand il saura tout? C'est ce que vous saurez dans les prochains épisodes...


	11. Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés

lyz: je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir autant fait attendre... mais voilà, j'ai fait trois chapitres d'un coup pour me faire pardonner...

11- Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, disait un vieux proverbe. Mais qui n'ose rien ne subit pas les conséquences de ses actes, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. On peut choisir de ne rien ressentir pour ne pas souffrir, on peut se blinder derrière l'indifférence et construire sa vie loin de tout malheur, mais aussi de tout bonheur. Et il y a ceux qui n'ont pas suffisamment dosé l'indifférence ou la part de malheur dans la chance et qui se sont lancés à cœur éperdu dans la conquête de leur bonheur, sachant parfaitement qu'il serait dur à trouver et à conserver, et qu'il faudrait défier le monde entier pour le conquérir. 

Ainsi, la veille de la rentrée, le jour neigeux se colora de rose orangé alors que Ginny se réveillait doucement. Ce matin était exactement le même que le premier jour des vacances. Quinze jours, seulement quinze jours. Pourquoi tout ne lui paraissait qu'éternité, loin, si loin derrière elle? Ces vacances avaient duré des années, lui semblait-il. Elle avait grandi, mûri, évolué, et ne se sentait plus une petite fille dans l'ombrage du reste de sa famille. On lui avait donné la valeur qu'elle avait toujours cherché à avoir, on lui avait offert l'amour dont elle avait rêvé maintes fois. On avait aussi menacé sa vie, on avait compté ses jours, mais elle sentait en elle un feu salutaire, une force que rien ne pouvait ébranler, et qui la maintiendrait vivante. 

Ginny ouvrit lentement ses paupières, craignant que le moindre mouvement ne brise le charme du moment, c'est à dire ne réveille la forme allongée tout contre elle. Mais Draco dormait toujours paisiblement, un vague sourire dessiné sur son visage, ses cheveux se colorant peu à peu de la lumière de l'aurore. Ginny sourit en repensant à la soirée passée, qui avait été la plus belle de sa vie. Goûtant aux derniers moments de leur liberté, les deux couples avaient décidé de passer la soirée chacun de leur côté. La hantise de devoir être séparés les jours à venir avait poussé Ginny à demander à Draco de rester avec elle cette nuit-là - rien faire, juste rester, juste lui rappeler qu'il était là pour elle et que rien ne leur arriverait. 

Mais c'était un bien triste jour qu'aujourd'hui - les élèves allaient affluer de partout, Poudlard perdrait sa tranquillité hivernale et ses mots d'amours chuchotés entre deux couloirs. Ginny eut le mouvement instinctif de vouloir retenir Draco, et pourtant il était déjà proche, et si paisible, serein et... tellement séduisant... Elle se sourit à elle-même, se devinant, malgré Voldemort sur les talons, sur leurs talons, la plus heureuse fille du monde, ou au moins de Poudlard. Comment allaient-ils vivre aujourd'hui, demain, les jours prochains? Jamais personne à Poudlard n'accepterait un tel couple, et rien qu'à imaginer la réaction de Ron, ou de Harry et Hermione, elle était partagée entre la peur et la moquerie - quelle tête ils feraient, quand même!

Draco bougea légèrement, sa respiration devint plus rapide que pendant son sommeil et il sourit encore plus en ouvrant les yeux, découvrant ceux de Ginny posés sur lui. Il se pencha et lui déposa un tendre baiser matinal sur les lèvres.

"Bonjour..."

"Bien dormi?"

"Hmm, on ne peut mieux!"

Ils se sourirent de contentement et de plaisir partagé. Dehors, le ciel orangé était devenu plus clair, partagé entre le bleu et le blanc.

"Il faut qu'on se lève..."

Draco marmonna quelque chose à propos de ne pas pouvoir faire la grasse matinée avec sa dulcinée, ce qui fit rire Ginny.

"Si Ron débarque ici sans crier gare, on fait quoi?"

"Je sors l'Archeval?"

"Mauvais plan. Et de toute façon, si je me lève, tu suivras."

Draco comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et alors qu'elle se dégageait à regret de son étreinte tiède il l'attrapa par la taille et elle ré-atterit dans son lit avec un léger cri.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire dans le dortoir des filles, d'ailleurs?"

"Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait se poser la même question..."

"Qui ça, moi?"

Ginny soupira. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être dingue de toi?"

Draco sourit de sa victoire et embrassa sa petite amie. Puis tous deux se levèrent et se préparèrent pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, descendant une dernière fois les corridors main dans la main. Ils rencontrèrent Laurène et Fabrice sur leur chemin, et visiblement ils tentaient d'oublier eux aussi que leur bonheur passager était terminé. Il faudrait bientôt reprendre les rendez-vous clandestins, la fuite à l'approche de quiconque avait la bonne idée de passer par là... Pour Ginny et Draco, il faudrait reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes ( 'Weasley!' 'Malfoy!' et compagnie...) et en adopter d'autres, comme la science secrète de l'amour interdit à l'abri des regards.

"Essayons de penser positif. Si on est séparés, on ne sera que plus heureux de se revoir, n'est-ce pas?"

Telle était la philosophie de Ginny, et Draco y accrochait un tant soit peu. Mais la perspective de devoir recommencer à être le grand méchant Malfoy ne l'enchantait guère, sauf peut-être pour faire enrager Harry et co.

Après avoir dégusté leur premier repas de la journée, chacun des quatre vacanciers alla remettre de l'ordre dans son dortoir et dans ses affaires, ce qui impliquait un déménagement pour Draco et Laurène. Les premiers élèves rentraient déjà et le château se remplissait à nouveau de robes noires brodées par endroit de fils rouge et or, jaune et brun, bleu et brun ou vert et argent. Une vague de présence humaine submergea les dalles froides qui se réchauffèrent alors. 

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la matinée, les mines réjouies mais fatiguées. Ginny était présente dans la salle commune de Gryffondor - seule, évidemment- et Ron lui bondit pratiquement dessus.

"Ginny! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir! Tes hiboux m'ont rassuré, mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé malheur!"

Il remarqua la petite pierre orange qui brillait à son cou.

"Tu as aimé?"

"Oui, merci beaucoup Ron. Comme tu vois je me porte très bien, je n'ai même pas eu de malaise pendant les vacances!" Elle eut alors une arrière pensée: une autre agression de Voldemort était probablement imminente.

"Gin, on a trouvé une formule pour toi. Pour briser le lien avec Tu-sais-qui."

"C'est vrai?" s'écria Ginny qui n'osait pas en croire ses oreilles. Alors, son calvaire allait enfin être terminé?

"Oui! Je te jure que oui! Elle marchera, on en est sûr à 100%!"

Ginny étreignit son grand frère dans ses bras, ne regrettant finalement plus d'en avoir.

Harry et Hermione les rejoignirent, soulagés de voir Ginny en bonne santé. Mais elle devait l'être un peu trop, car Hermione sentit que quelque chose là-dessous avait changé. Mais elle ravala ses soupçons et laissa le frère et la petite soeur se retrouver comme il se devait.

"Alors, Gin, tes vacances? Tu ne t'es pas sentie trop seule?"

"Non, non, je me suis même fait une amie! Une Poufsouffle, qui s'appelle Laurène."

"Laurène, Laurène Flavier? La grande blonde?"

"Pas la peine Ron, elle est prise."

Ron devint un peu rouge, et... Hermione aussi?

Les deux filles se consultèrent du regard, chacune dévisageant l'autre pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Hermione n'avait jamais été proche de Ginny, mais c'était un langage universellement reconnu.

"Une minute." dit Hermione en se levant.

"Une seconde", fit de même Ginny.

Les deux filles laissèrent là les garçons surpris.

"Hermione, je ne suis pas aveugle."

Sa camarade aînée prit une jolie couleur rose soutenu.

"Tu en pinces pour mon frère!"

"Quoi? Qui voudrait-"

"Chut, c'est pas la peine."

"Ok, j'avoue." soupira Hermione avec résignation. "Mais lui en parle pas, d'accord?"

"Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, grande sœur!"

"A toi maintenant", murmura Hermione, qui ne parvenait pas à reprendre une teinte normale. "Tu as l'air trop heureuse pour être vraie. Avoue, je ne suis pas la seule à être amoureuse?"

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de devenir rouge. Hermione avait plus de discernement qu'elle n'en laissait paraître.

"Alors, c'est qui...?"

"Je regrette, mais je peux pas te le dire."

"Tu ne peux pas? Je vois pas ce qui t'en empêche! Je te l'ai dit, moi!"

"Oui mais toi, ça crevait les yeux!"

"Pas les bons, en tous cas..."

"Oh, je suis sûre qu'il a un faible pour toi!"

"Tu crois?"

"Hum-hum" fit Ginny en secouant la tête. Hermione sembla quelque peu soulagée; et en oublia l'amant secret de Ginny.

"Merci, pour le sortilège. Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez..."

"Ginny, tu resteras en vie et c'est une marque de reconnaissance suffisante pour nous."

Ginne se sentit transportée. Est-ce qu'un jour dans sa vie on lui avait dit de telles paroles? Elle se sentit presque coupable de les trahir tous en sortant avec Draco. Mais ils ne comprendraient pas... personne ne comprendrait...

"Gin, il y a un problème avec ce sort. Il faut... il faut le lancer sur Tu-sais-qui."

Qui serait assez fou pour aller voir Voldemort? Le chercher, le trouver, l'affronter, lui et sa horde de Mangemorts? Et comment le localiser? Comment aller le rejoindre?

"On va le trouver, Ginny. On le trouvera. Et on te sortira de là."

Si seulement on savait où il se trouvait... l'Archeval serait pratique pour y aller, et elle pourrait lancer elle même ce sortilège! Inutile de risquer la vie de Harry, Hermione ou Ron...

Le reste de la journée se passa dans les questions inutiles et vaines d'Hermione au sujet de son amoureux secret et dans une ombre de désespoir. Ginny se languissait déjà de Draco et brûlait d'aller le retrouver mais attendit patiemment que la soirée soit avancée pour se glisser hors de Gryffondor sans être remarquée et gravir les marches qui la mènerait à la baie vitrée d'où elle avait longuement contemplé le paysage enneigé, le premier jour des vacances. Draco était déjà là. Leur entrevue ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps et Ginny eut juste le temps de le mettre au courant de ses plans. Ils décidèrent d'essayer de retrouver Voldemort, mais aucun ne savait comment faire. 

Déçue de sa journée, Ginny retrouva son lit, dans son dortoir où toutes ses camarades étaient à nouveau présentes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le sommeil l'emporte, regrettant la présence chaleureuse de Draco dans ses draps glacés.

Le sommeil ne vint pas et Ginny avait de plus en plus froid. Elle décida de se lever pour aller chercher une autre couverture mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne put retenir un cri. Elle n'était plus dans son lit, elle était allongée sur un vieux tapi usé dans une vieille maison en ruine. Elle s'assit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, autant de peur que de froid. Rien ne bougeait aux alentours, et elle frissonnait en observant la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Mais comment avait-elle pu atterrir ici? C'était une farce stupide? Cela faisait partie du rituel qui devait peut-être accompagner sa rupture de liaison avec Voldemort? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici?

Elle avait visiblement quitté son dortoir, même Poudlard, si c'était possible. Ces lieux lui étaient totalement inconnus et les formes des murs n'était pas celles de son école. La pièce était sombre et froide malgré un feu ardent et vert qui brûlait et crépitait dans la cheminée. A part cette grande cheminée, il y avait un fauteuil, haut, large, dont elle ne voyait que le dos. Elle s'imposa de ne pas imaginer que quelqu'un pouvait être assis là. 

Un léger sifflement perça ses tympans fragilisés par le silence, et elle vit avec horreur qu'un serpent se tortillait vers elle. Elle recula en faisant le moins de bruit possible, mais le serpent s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, leva la tête, siffla et repartit dans la direction opposée. On aurait cru Miss Teigne allant chercher Rusard, pensa aussitôt Ginny. Mais alors... la personne que ce serpent allait chercher...

L'animal disparu derrière le fauteuil noir et ce dernier s'ébranla lentement. Ginny, sans respirer, observa la forme du mobilier qui tournait sur lui-même, s'attendant au pire. Pourtant aucun cri ne s'échappa une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle découvrait la personne assise sur le fauteuil. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Lord Voldemort lui même. L'homme était grand, mince et blanc. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il avait deux fentes dans le visage en guise de nez. Ses mains étaient croisées et posées sur ses jambes, ses doigts inhumainement longs entrelacés. Son visage ne reflétait aucun sentiment, pas même de victoire, d'ambition, ou même d'ambiguïté, rien. Il se contenta de regarder là la jeune fille effrayée.

"Voici donc..." commenta t-il de sa vois aiguë et glacée, comme celle d'un serpent, "Virginia Weasley, la fille du célèbre Arthur Weasley. C'est un honneur."

Personne n'avait appelé Ginny par son véritable nom depuis des années, et elle sursauta une fois de plus. Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, trop tétanisée pour articuler quelque chose de compréhensible.

"Vous êtes ici parce que j'ai un marché à vous proposer. Vous savez que vous êtes en tête de liste de mes condamnés à mort, n'est-ce pas...? Quand j'aurai prit toute cette merveilleuse vie qui est en vous, je serai enfin... un être parfait à nouveau... plus d'imperfections que seule le reste de l'humanité est digne de porter... Mais la vie est précieuse, pour vous, non? Alors j'ai décidé de vous épargner... mais à une seule condition... livrez-moi la créature, et je vous laisserez la vie sauve..."

Tout ceci n'était donc fait que pour l'Archeval, qui avait à l'évidence une valeur plus grande aux yeux de Voldemort qu'elle-même. Mais Ginny n'était pas dupe et savait qu'il avait un plan pour avoir les deux -elle, et Draco. Il lui demandait de choisir entre sa vie et celle de Draco, et même s'il ne mentait pas, sa réponse était toute faite.

"Jamais." dit-elle, surmontant sa terreur.

Le visage inhumain devant elle apparut soudain résigné.

"Bien. Mais mon offre tient toujours. A moins qu'il ne veule... se livrer lui-même pour vous protéger..."

Voldemort alors détacha ses mains l'une de l'autre et d'un geste expert tira sa baguette magique de nulle part. Ginny voulut s'enfuir mais d'un mouvement rapide il l'avait désigné de sa baguette et le reste du monde s'évanouit autour d'elle et elle s'éveilla en sursaut.

"Ginny? Ginny, réveille-toi!"

Elle se releva d'un coup, manquant de peu la tête de sa voisine de chambre. Haletante, elle serra les couvertures dans ses mains moites.

"Ginny, est-ce que tout va bien? Tu avais l'air de faire un horrible cauchemar!"

"Je... je crois que... que j'ai vraiment fait un abominable cauchemar... merci... merci de m'avoir réveillée..."

"Tu es sûre que ça va aller?"

"Oui, oui, je t'assure... tu peux te rendormir." ajouta t'elle avec un léger sourire. Après un dernier regard inquiet, sa camarade se retrancha dans son lit à baldaquins.

Ainsi ce n'était qu'un rêve... mais il avait paru tellement réel... Voldemort, et le serpent... et son chantage...

Et soudain quelque chose frappa son esprit. Harry lui avait raconté, un jour, qu'il avait fait un rêve où il se trouvait dans une maison de ce genre, avec la cheminée et le fauteuil et ... Voldemort... et qu'il savait où était cette maison!

Bingo! fit Ginny. Sans le vouloir, il venait juste de se trahir... maintenant qu'elle savait où le trouver, il n'y aurait plus de problème, tout allait enfin pouvoir s'arranger...

Le lendemain matin elle bondit sur le premier qu'elle vit - c'était Harry - et lui raconta son rêve en détail. Harry lui indiqua alors où se trouvait cette maison, qui était le repaire favori de Voldemort. Ginny, toute heureuse et anxieuse à la fois, mourant d'envie de tout aller raconter à Draco, vola jusqu'à la grande salle où les élèves étaient déjà rassemblés, attristés par la reprise des cours. Elle fit un signe à Laurène, puis à Fabrice, en passant, et prit sa place, prête à entamer un nouveau trimestre, et dans le cas immédiat deux heures de Divination. Les cours terminés, elle n'aurait plus qu'à rejoindre Draco et monter un plan avec lui... 

Elle le croisa entre deux cours, le regarda brièvement mais intensément, le frôla de sa main et ne se retourna pas. C'était ainsi, la vie amoureuse à Poudlard. Elle aurait pu écrire un livre, intitulé 'Draco et Ginny', qui raconterait l'histoire d'amour impossible mais vraie entre deux jeune gens que tout oppose et que la haine est censée diviser, mais qui s'uniraient envers et contre tout... tient, et pour rendre l'histoire encore plus dramatique, ils se suicideraient à la fin, pour pouvoir enfin être librement ensemble pour l'éternité! Quel beau roman ce serait... (lyz: et c'est moi qui l'écrirai... ça vous dit une Roméo et Juliette dans ce genre?^^)

Déambulant tranquillement dans le couloir qui la menait à son dernier cours de la journée, Potions pour être exacte, et en croisant une certaine classe de certains Serpentards d'une certaine année, Ginny sentit qu'on lui assénait un grand coup dans les jambes et elle s'effondra sur les dalles froides. Ce coup n'était en fait dû qu'à son imagination, et la soudaine vision floue des gens qui se penchaient vers elle lui indiquait qu'elle était à nouveau victime de Voldemort, certainement furieux après le déclin de son offre. Ses mains se raccrochèrent au vide pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience, mais elle ne pouvait résister plus longtemps. Éprouvant une sensation vague de peur mêlé de courage, elle eut juste le temps de voir une tête blonde se pencher su elle avant de s'évanouir.

Ginny était devenue flottante et transparente, plus invisible qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Malgré tout, la main de Draco ne passa pas au travers de son corps, ce qu'il considéra comme un bon signe. Jugeant que sa vie était plus importante que leur réputation, il la souleva et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Mais Ginny, se battant vaillamment contre la mort, ne pouvait plus s'en rendre compte.

*********************

lyz: J'ai vraiment été débordée ces derniers temps... je vais tout faire pour taper les autres chapitres le plus vite possible! Merci à tous pour vos reviews... !

Alors, tout de suite la suite... Ginny va t'elle survivre? Que va faire Draco? Et Harry? Et Ron et Hermione? Et Voldemort? Qui va arriver à la rescousse? Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit... mais pour cela il faudra que des secrets soient révélés... la suite au prochain épisode! 


	12. Larmes

lyz: désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps!!!!!! pour me pardonner, j'ai tout fini d'un coup! Y'a de l'action, ça va barder pour Voldie!!!!

12-Larmes...

Draco était assis sur une chaise, non loin de Ginny. Elle était livide, décolorée, semblait flotter dans un autre monde. Ses muscles détendus faisaient penser qu'elle dormait, qu'elle était en train de se reposer, mais elle livrait certainement la plus dure des batailles entre la vie et la mort. 

Ses coudes sur les genoux et le menton dans ses mains, Draco se résolut finalement à aller chercher son frère. Il n'éprouvait pas d'affection pour les Weasley - sauf celle-ci, bien sûr- et redoutait la réaction de l'autre en le voyant et lui disant: "Ta sœur est dans le coma!" Mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. La dernière fois, Ginny était restée cinq jours inconsciente. Cette fois-ci, elle pourrait très bien ne jamais revenir. Plus inquiet que jamais, il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de l'infirmerie. Les cours étaient terminés, les élèves travaillaient dans leur salle commune. Sacrifiant toute sa fierté, il se posta devant la grosse dame de l'entrée de Gryffondor. Il savait parfaitement le mot de passe mais ne pouvait l'utiliser en public, car cela occasionnerait des troubles pour Ginny. Il attendit donc patiemment que quelqu'un entre ou sorte de la prestigieuse maison aux couleurs rouge et or. Ce fut une petite blondinette qui passa la première.

"S'il te plaît!" l'apostropha t'il aussi poliment que possible. La petite eut l'air effrayée de parler à un grand Serpentard. "Je veux voir Ron Weasley. Et Harry Potter. Tu peux leur dire de venir ici?"

Elle était perplexe, et ne savait pas quoi faire.

"C'est urgent! La vie de sa sœur est en jeu!"

La blonde fit alors oui de la tête et se précipita à l'intérieur de ses quartiers. Draco se prépara au pire et eut bien raison. Ron ne se fit pas attendre, et Harry et Hermione était derrière lui. Comme d'habitude, il devint écarlate, surtout les oreilles, quand il l'aperçut.

"Malfoy!"

Et dire que ce gars était, comment dire, son _beau-frère_?

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ginny? Où est-elle?"

Ron avait bondit sur lui et le tenait par le col de sa robe, enragé et désespéré, prêt à lui fracasser le crâne si ça pouvait arranger les choses. Draco ne fit aucun mouvement de défense.

"Hey, grandis un peu, Weasley! Je n'ai rien fait à Ginny! Mais elle a besoin de notre aide!"

"Ginny? Tu l'appelle Ginny? Et depuis quand?"

"Ron, calme-toi!"

Harry et Hermione écartèrent Ron de Draco, méfiants mais inquiets.

"Ginny est à l'infirmerie. Elle a eu un nouveau malaise. Je sais que vous avez un sort pour briser le lien entre elle et Voldemort."

"Comment... comment tu sais tout ça?" bégaya Ron. Harry et Hermione se toisèrent avec stupéfaction, puis Hermione se retourna vers Draco.

"Non... Non, c'est impossible..." Elle fit une moue horrifiée. "Ginny n'est pas... Malfoy n'est pas..."

"Je sais tout ça pour une raison que votre brillante camarade ici présente ne pense pas ignorer, à ce que je vois. Il y a eu des fuites... Mais vous ne pouvez pas oublier tout ça un moment? Ginny va peut-être mourir si on ne fait rien!"

"Venez." dit Ron d'une voix blanche. "On va la voir. Et toi, je te réglerai ton compte plus tard!"

Le trio prit le chemin de l'infirmerie et Draco jugea préférable de ne pas les suivre de trop près. Cette fille de moldus était intelligente, pensait-il. Je ne sais pas ce que Gin lui a raconté... mais ça ne devait rien trahir...

De retour à l'infirmerie, Draco vit que Ron était assis à sa place, et se tenait d'une façon dépressive la tête dans les mains. Ginny était encore plus transparente qu'avant. Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, Harry et Hermione parlaient à voix basse. Hermione lui fit signe d'approcher. Harry et elle avaient le visage dur.

"Venons-en directement au fait." fit-elle. "Ginny... Ginny est amoureuse de toi, non?"

On aurait dit que les mots étaient tellement difficiles à prononcer qu'ils ne pouvaient sortir seuls de sa bouche. Draco se contenta d'un oui de la tête. Hermione et Harry n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir lui faire la peau.

"Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver si jamais Ron apprend ça?"

"Je suis déjà heureux d'être toujours entier."

"On ne te fera jamais confiance, Malfoy." dit Harry, les sourcils froncés. "Mais tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle! Si elle t'a choisi, on respecte son choix. Mais prends garde."

"Merci de votre compréhension. Pour votre information, c'est moi qui l'ai couvé pendant ces quinze derniers jours, alors que vous étiez joyeusement partis en vacances..."

"C'est bon, merci!" dit Hermione, sarcastique. "Maintenant il nous faut agir. Mais je ne sais pas comment tu peux te rendre utile..."

"Gin avait un plan. Mais elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Voldemort."

"Elle le sait, maintenant." affirma Harry. "Et moi aussi."

"Parfait. Et bien on va pouvoir y aller."

"Comment tu veux sortir de Poudlard?" demanda Harry, qui se demandait quel tour tordu il avait encore en tête.

"Est-ce que Gin vous a un jour parlé de l'Archeval?"

"Oui, ça fait déjà quelques mois... mais ce n'est qu'une légende..."

Draco sourit de satisfaction. Lui, une légende vivante! Reconnu comme tel par la grande Hermione Granger et le grand Harry Potter!

"Ce n'est pas une légende. Il existe réellement, et est plus près que vous ne le pensez. On peut l'utiliser pour s'enfuir de Poudlard. Il ne peut emmener qu'une personne, celle qui jettera le sort."

"C'est moi", dit aussitôt Harry.

"Mais, Harry, ta baguette est inutilisable contre Tu-sais-qui!"

"Alors passe-moi la tienne."

"Qui sait si ça va marcher?"

Harry empoigna la baguette d'Hermione et repéra un livre posé sur une table.

"Accio livre!" commanda t'il. Le livre s'en vint se poser dans les mains d'Harry.

"Tu vois, ça marche! Allez, ne te fais pas de souci!"

Draco jeta un coup d'œil discret à Ron, toujours au chevet de sa sœur.

"Alors, quand est-ce qu'on passe à l'action?"

"Pardon, Malfoy, mais je vois toujours pas le rôle que tu as dans cette expédition."

Draco soupira. Il n'allait pas se métamorphoser comme ça, devant tout le monde, à l'infirmerie!

"Tu verras plus tard. Mais j'en ai un, et capital."

"Ok", fit Harry toujours suspicieux. "Hermione, reste avec Ron, et Ginny. Lui et moi on s'occupe de Voldemort. Trêve?"

"Trêve." répondit Draco en serrant sa main tendue.

"Pincez-moi, je rêve." dit Hermione en fixant leur poignée de main.

*****

Ce soir-là, Harry, muni de la baguette d'Hermione, avait rendez-vous avec Draco en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. L'endroit était désert, il était près de minuit. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas fatigué. Il ne voulait pas que Ginny, la sœur de son meilleur ami, pratiquement une sœur pour lui, meure ainsi, et allait tout faire pour la sauver, même si cela signifiait collaborer avec l'ennemi. Il avait été stupéfait quand Hermione lui avait fait part de ses soupçons, et de la simple affirmation de Malfoy. Alors Ginny était vraiment amoureuse de lui. Le sentiment semblait être réciproque. Harry se demandait comment une telle relation avait pu commencer, et surtout, se jurait des milliers de fois d'abattre Malfoy s'il n'était pas sincère avec elle.

Quand on parle du loup... il venait juste d'arriver à sa hauteur, ses cheveux reflétant la pâle lueur de la lune. 

"Alors, où est l'Archeval?" demanda Harry sans préambule. Il était nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer un animal aussi fabuleux, et surtout de le voir pour prouver que Draco ne mentait pas, que rien de tout ceci n'était une invention de toutes pièces.

"Tu doutes, n'est-ce pas?" demanda alors brusquement Draco. 

"Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est nuisible." répondit Harry du tac au tac.

"Alors écoute-moi bien. Toi, et tes deux amis, je me contrefiche de tout ce qui peut vous arriver. Mais j'aime Ginny de tout mon cœur, et j'ai la chance qu'elle réponde à mes sentiments. Alors pour elle je ferais n'importe quoi, ce qui veut dire m'allier avec toi, Potter. Pour ta gouverne, sache que j'ai fuit la tyrannie de mes parents et mon destin de Mangemort. Je suis libre maintenant, et je lui offrirai tout ce que je pourrai. Et je prendrai plus soin d'elle que n'importe qui d'autre."

Harry fut un peu ébranlé par ce discours. Il ne pouvait mettre en doute sa sincérité, qui se répercutait dans sa voix.

"Très bien. Alors allons-y."

"Je vais t'annoncer une grande nouvelle, tout d'abord. L'Archeval est un Animagus."

"Un quoi? Un anima-"

Harry s'interrompit en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Il le fixa, incrédule. "Ce n'est pas..." Il leva son index vers Draco en guise de fin de phrase. Décidément ces Gryffondor étaient moins imbéciles qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

Draco s'éloigna d'un pas, et à sa grande surprise, il s'agenouilla devant lui, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés. Son corps se mit à briller d'un grand éclat blanc et il étendit les bras de chaque côté de son corps, et quelques plumes jaillirent de nulle part. Il devint totalement blanc, son corps changea de proportions, deux grandes ailes poussèrent dans son dos, et bientôt, ce n'était plus Draco mais l'Archeval qui se tenait là. Harry resta ébloui devant la magnificence de la créature.

"Wha... c'est... époustouflant..." il en oublia de qui il s'agissait et toucha l'encolure du cheval ailé.

"Alors, on y va?" 

Harry, un peu plus confiant, enfourcha l'Archeval qui prit son envol dans le ciel étoilé. D'un coup d'aile, ils étaient hors de l'enceinte protégée de Poudlard. Harry, effrayé au départ par la vitesse, se cramponnait à la crinière de l'Archeval. Son Éclair de feu ne serait jamais allé aussi vite, il avait de la chance que Malfoy puisse se transformer en... en ce merveilleux animal... quelle étrange chose d'ailleurs, qu'il ait reçu ce pouvoir... heureusement qu'il n'était plus du côté de Voldemort, sinon l'Archeval aurait certainement pu lui être bien utile!

Le voyage à travers la nuit glacée avait complètement transi Harry de froid, et il grelottait sur le dos de L'Archeval. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte, soupira puis commença à émettre de la chaleur de son corps pour le réchauffer un peu. 

"Merci." murmura Harry. Malfoy, pas désagréable avec lui? C'était une première. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait une trop bonne motivation pour être sympathique.

Avec le sortilège des quatre-points, Harry les guida dans la nuit. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, grâce à la rapidité surprenante de l'Archeval, ils avaient atteint un village surmonté d'une colline, où se dessinaient les formes lugubres d'un manoir en ruines. (300km en une demi-heure!!! il est très très fort!!)

"Little Hangleton." murmura Harry. L'Archeval resta suspendu en l'air.

"Tu as un plan?"

"On se pose à l'extérieur du village. Ensuite, tu fais diversion, et j'entre dans la maison des "Jeux du Sort". Je trouve Voldemort, j'essaie de pas me faire tuer et de lancer mon sortilège, et ensuite...."

"Je passe aux travers des murs avec une vingtaine de Mangemorts sur les talons pour venir te chercher?"

"C'est à peu près ça."

"C'est pas gagné. On risque tous les deux de se faire tuer plus vite que prévu."

"Et selon ton point de vue ça vaudrait pas le coup?"

"Tu rigoles! Bien sûr qu'on va le faire!"

Il amorça sa descente, et ses sabots touchèrent bientôt terre. Harry abandonna à regret la croupe chaude de l'Archeval. 

"Bonne chance."

"Toi aussi."

Harry serra sa cape autour de lui et Draco le vit s'enfoncer dans le village calme et obscur. Il reprit son envol et le surveilla depuis les airs. Quand il vit qu'il s'était suffisamment approché de la maison des Jedusor, il fit briller son pelage et descendit droit sur la pelouse du jardin du manoir délabré, de sorte que n'importe qui pouvait le voir. Il ne chercha pas à se cacher et sa stratégie porta ses fruits: des Mangemorts cagoulés jaillirent de partout, et il fut bientôt entouré par deux rangs de fidèles, un peu plus de vingt peut-être. Leurs baguettes étaient tendues droit sur lui, mais il pouvait se protéger de pratiquement tous les sorts. On n'est pas une créature mythique pour rien.

"Poussez-vous, bande d'idiots!" s'exclama une voix familière. Un Mangemort se fraya un chemin entre les autres et leur ordonna d'abaisser leur baguettes magiques.

"Cela ne servirait à rien!" L'homme ôta sa cagoule, mais Draco savait parfaitement qui se trouvait derrière le tissu noir. Son père.

"Comme on se retrouve, Draco... on dirait que ta copine t'a passé le message... alors tu es venu te sacrifier pour ta tendre Weasley? Que c'est chevaleresque..."

Un rire parcouru les Mangemorts. Draco sentit sa colère monter.

"Ca me rappelle ma jeunesse. Mais moi j'ai fait l'effort de choisir mon épouse parmi les meilleures Serpentard, et j'espérais que ma progéniture me serait fidèle, comme tous les Malfoy l'ont été! Mais toi tu as voulu te rebeller contre tes parents, et tu commences même à pactiser, non à t'allier avec l'ennemi... tu me fais honte, mais je mets tout ça sur le compte de l'adolescence..."

"Tu as tort. Je ne reviendrai jamais vers vous, je ne quitterais jamais Ginny, parce que je trouve en elle tout ce que vous ne m'avez jamais donné! Être parent, ce n'est pas seulement donner son nom et son sang!"

"Ne sois pas si stupide. L'amour que tu recherche, tu pourras le donner à Lord Voldemort et il te le rendra. Viens nous rejoindre."

"Je ne serai jamais ce que tu as toujours voulu faire de moi. Je serai ce que _je_ voudrai être!"

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. L'Archeval est tellement puissant qu'il pourra diriger le monde aux côtés de Voldemort. Tu seras le maître, Draco! Dès que Dumbledore aura été éliminé et que Potter nous aura rejoint, plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter et tu auras la puissance, la gloire, le pouvoir, la richesse, tout ce dont un homme peut rêver! Et toi, tu abandonnerais tout ça pour un pitoyable amour de jeunesse? Ne me dis pas qu'on t'a sorti à Serpentard pour rien! Et d'ailleurs, je suis sûre que ta copine se sert de toi pour espionner ta maison... Cela me paraît inconcevable qu'une Gryffondor puisse s'enticher d'un Serpentard, et vice versa!"

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle!" rugit Draco, excédé. 

"Bine sûr que si! Toutes les femmes sont pareilles! Tu crois qu'elle est folle de toi, mais ce n'est qu'une comédie." fit Malfoy comme si c'était la dernière des banalités. "Elle est pauvre et tu es bourré d'or. Tu crois pas que ça joue?" demanda-t'il d'une manière évidente, certain que son fils n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde.

Mais Draco était plus intelligent que ça. Ginny ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa situation avec un visage malheureux, et avait plutôt cette fierté qu'ont tous les gens pauvres, et qu'il adorait. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de lui payer quoi que ce soit.

"Elle se fiche de l'argent!"

"Elle est une bonne actrice!"

Une bonne actrice? Ginny ne lui aurait pas menti, elle n'aurait pas défié tout Poudlard pour de l'argent, n'est-ce pas? Il y avait certainement de riches Gryffondor... n'est-ce pas?

"Tu doutes, je le vois. Les sentiments ne sont que des barrières qui empêchent les hommes de se réaliser pleinement. Un vrai Serpentard n'aurait aucun scrupule, mon cher Severus se charge de s'en assurer. Hey, Draco," fit-il d'un sourire plus complice. "Quand tu nous rejoindras tu auras la petite Parkinson. Elle est belle, intelligente, et plutôt douée..."

"Jamais je ne vous rejoindrai!"

Du coin de ses yeux bleus il vit Harry passer discrètement derrière les Mangemorts, qui ne se doutaient de rien. Jusque là leur plan était efficace. Harry, les pas étouffés par la neige, entra sans bruit dans la maison délabrée qui projetait parfois d'étranges lueurs.

"Et pourtant tu es venu ici pour servir ton maître." continuait Malfoy. Il avança la main pour toucher la crinière délavée de l'Archeval mais il émit un courant électrique qui le fit reculer. "Avec un de ces crins il sera invincible! Ainsi tous tes rêves deviendront réalité, s'il décide de ne pas te tuer!"

Des rêves. Ses rêves. Avait-il des rêves? Il pensa à Ginny allongée sur son lit à l'infirmerie, aussi transparente qu'un fantôme, alors que Voldemort s'accaparait sa vie... Il pensa à l'odeur de ses cheveux, au goût de ses lèvres, à la lueur au fond de ses yeux, à tous ces gestes de la vie qu'il voulait la voir faire encore et encore. Peu importe quels étaient ses rêves, ils seraient avec elle, et jamais elle n'aurait pu lui mentir. Il en était certain, et le discours de son père ne l'avait pas autant ébranlé qu'il le croyait. 

Harry avait eu assez de temps, il fallait agir. Avec un grand hennissement, il se cabra et dispersa la foule des Mangemorts. Des éclairs sortirent de sa robe blanche et il galopa vers la maison, fracassant l'entrée sur son passage. Les Mangemorts tombèrent à la renverse sous l'électricité. Harry était dans le salon, dans l'ombre d'un mur, et Voldemort ne l'avait pas même remarqué. Queudver n'était nulle part, et le serpent favori de Voldemort non plus.

Avec l'agitation créée par l'Archeval, Voldemort se leva de son fauteuil en face du feu et se retourna en maugréant mais s'arrêta net quand il vit qu'il avait de la visite. L'Archeval se tenait sur le seuil, et Harry Potter à ses côtés. La bouche inhumaine de Voldemort se changea en un horrible rictus, et Draco fut un peu impressionné de le voir pour la première fois, mais surtout très haineux.

Aucun des trois ne bougeaient, et se contentaient de se fixer.

"Vous vous êtes décidés à rejoindre mes rangs?"

C'était décidément trop facile. Sa vois aiguë ne faisait plus peur et Harry, qui, dans un geste rapide, sortit une baguette magique de sa poche. 

"_Dolore vinculum frangi! _" 

Rien ne se produisit. Voldemort, se sentant agressé, empoigna aussi sa baguette magique.

"Doloris!" souffla t'il de sa voix glacée.

L'Archeval se mit entre la baguette et Harry et encaissa le choc avec un bref hennissement de douleur. Le sort l'avait touché sur le côté, là où le Magyar à pointes l'avait mordu il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

***

A Poudlard, Ginny se réveilla subitement, les mains posées sur son flanc droit et grimaçant de douleur. "Draco!" gémit-elle.

***

"J'espère que c'était un sort à retardement!" lança l'Archeval pour Harry. Il sentit un flux chaud lui monter aux yeux. Il allait re pleurer de son sang.

***

"Touche-le! Fais lui toucher ton sang!" cria Ginny. Ron et Hermione, interloqués, essayèrent de la calmer mais elle était dans une sorte de transe. Ses yeux regardaient le vide d'une manière très effrayante.

***

Draco entendit une voix, qui venait de quelque part en lui. Il la reconnut et écouta ce qu'elle disait. Obéissant au conseil, il se rua sur Voldemort d'une façon si précipitée qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger par un autre réflexe que celui de se protéger de ses bras. Ses joues ensanglantées touchèrent la peau glacée de Voldemort, et celui-ci se mit aussitôt à hurler, et sa peau fumait là où il y avait du sang.

"Des larmes! Des larmes de l'Archeval! Le malédiction! Non! Il a brisé le lien!"

Harry et Draco, maintenant convaincus qu'ils avaient accompli leur travail, n'en attendirent pas plus. Les Mangemorts revenaient à la charge, Voldemort allait leur envoyer un ou deux sorts impardonnables pour se venger. Ginny était sauvée. Harry sauta sur le dos de l'Archeval.

"Accroche-toi!"

Il bondit dans les airs, traversa la plafond. Des poutres et des tuiles jaillirent dans tous les sens et volèrent en éclat autour d'eux. En quatre battements d'ailes, ils étaient hors de portée des nombreux tirs de lumière verte des Mangemorts, illuminant le ciel d'un feu d'artifice macabre. Ils étaient maintenant en sécurité, mais l'Archeval maintint sa vitesse accélérée jusqu'à Poudlard. L'Archeval dépassa la Forêt interdite, atterrit sans douceur près du lac, éreinté. Harry sauta sur le sol et l'Archeval s'écroula par terre et redevint Draco. Il était étendu par terre, endolori, et tenait de sa main ses côtés blessées, en respirant difficilement.

Harry voulait courir rendre visite à Ginny mais aida Draco à se relever. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard et Harry lui rendit un sourire.

"Sans toi, je n'y serais jamais arrivé. Tu as sauvé la vie de Ginny."

"Bravo... pour avoir... réussi... ton sort..." dit-il pantelant. "... Harry."

"Allez, Draco, un dernier effort, on va voir Ginny à l'infirmerie."

Harry lui offrit ses épaules pour que Draco y trouve un appui et ils rentrèrent au château. Les deux garçons furent arrêtés à l'entrée par le professeur MacGonagall, qui avait l'air furieuse.

"Où étiez-vous? Nous vous avons cherché partout et-"

"Comment va Ginny?" osa la couper Harry.

L'expression de sa directrice de maison changea. Elle arborait à présent un sourire de soulagement.

"Elle est hors de danger."

"On voudrait la voir, s'il vous plait." demanda Draco qui avait reprit son souffle, mais pas beaucoup de force.

"Très bien."

Elle les escorta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ginny était toujours au même endroit, et était d'une coloration tout à fait normale, et dormait paisiblement, ses mains toujours placées sur l'endroit où Draco avait reçu le sort Doloris. Ron et Hermione étaient là et ne dormaient pas. Ils avaient au contraire l'air soulagé et réjoui. Les quatre élèves se firent la fête, heureux de savoir toute cette histoire enfin terminée.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit puis se referma. Dumbledore fit son entrée, l'air plus grave que jamais.

"Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît."

**************

Ouille... ça va barder... mais tout est enfin fini!!!! On peut respirer!!!

Allez sans tarder au prochain chapitre...


	13. La chouette

Épilogue - La chouette

"S'il vous plaît, professeur, j'aimerais d'abord qu'on me répare un peu." fit Draco en montrant son flanc blessé. D'un coup de baguette magique, MacGonagall restaura sa blessure.

"Merci, professeur."

Harry et Draco suivirent Dumbledore dans les couloirs déserts de leur école. Draco avait retrouvé des forces en voyant Ginny mais les perdait rapidement. Arrivés devant la gargouille qui marquait son bureau, Dumbledore murmura le mot de passe et ils entrèrent, Harry tendu et Draco prêt à affronter n'importe quoi la tête haute.

Fumseck les attendait et vint se percher sur l'épaule de Harry dès qu'il fut assis.

"Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à me raconter. J'espère que vous avez la même version des faits."

Harry et Draco racontèrent chacun une partie de l'histoire. Ils parlèrent des malaises de Ginny, de ses rêves, ses visions, leur détermination à la sauver. Harry raconta comment ils avaient trouvé la formule qui briserait les liens, Draco comment elle avait découvert son identité. Puis vint leur attaque en territoire ennemi.

"Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi les larmes de sang de l'Archeval ont eu cet effet sur Voldemort. 

"C'est pourtant simple. Les larmes de l'Archeval ont deux propriétés. Elles bénissent la personne à laquelle il tient le plus et maudit celle qu'il hait le plus."

Draco comprit que ces deux personne étaient Ginny et Voldemort, et que ce dernier avait bien parlé de malédiction.

"D'ailleurs, ce soir, elles ont scellé l'acte de séparation de deux personnes en prouvant l'existence d'un autre lien encore plus fort."

"Voilà pourquoi le sort n'était pas suffisant!" s'exclama Harry.

"Il y a autre chose. Celui qui recherche l'Archeval à des fins néfastes ne peut le toucher, sinon il devient incapable de supporter la vision de l'Archeval car sa peau auparavant au contact avec lui se met à brûler. C'est une autre malédiction." Dumbledore marqua une pause. "Je dois admettre que votre plan était fou mais vous êtes parvenus à vos fins. Vous avez sauvé la vie de Miss Weasley et la votre. Et vous avez travaillé en équipe. Personne n'ignore ici que vous êtes ennemis jurés, ou au moins étiez, mais cela ne vous a pas empêcher de vous allier. Vous n'aurez donc pas à recevoir de retenue malgré tous les interdits que vous avez bravé, c'est à dire quasiment tous. Maintenant, laissez Miss Weasley se reposer en paix et allez vous coucher."

Draco et Harry prirent congé, soulagés. Ils se surprirent à se parler presque amicalement sur le chemin des dortoirs.

"On s'reverra, Potter!" lança Draco avant de se séparer de Harry.

"J'y compte bien, Malfoy!" répliqua Harry sur le même ton.

Les deux garçons rirent presque en se séparant.

***

Le lendemain matin, quand Ginny arriva à la table du petit déjeuner, elle fut accueillie en grande pompe par Ron et Hermione qui lui racontèrent tout. Dès que Harry arriva, elle se jeta à son cou en bégayant des paroles de reconnaissance. Elle n'était pas heureuse d'être enfin débarassée de Voldemort, non, c'était beaucoup plus intense que ça. Elle ne tenait pas en place et engloutit son petit déjeuner en cinq secondes, toujours débordante de joie, mais aussi d'impatience. Hermione lui envoya un coup de genoux quand Draco apparut aux portes de la grande Salle et lui sourit. Ginny bondit de sa chaise, éclata de rire, courut vers lui et le poussa hors de la salle, quelque part où ils pouvaient être plus tranquilles. Elle le serra dans ses bras ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Elle et lui n'avaient plus rien à craindre maintenant. Elle était libre, il ne serait plus poursuivi à cause de sa malédiction.

"Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez..."

"Tu es le plus cadeau que j'ai jamais eu. Alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça."

Une autre éternité plus tard, elle se résolut enfin à le lâcher un peu et il lui prit la main, l'entraînant dans les couloirs.

"Où on va?"

Il se contenta de sourire mystérieusement et la guida jusqu'à la volière. Ils y entrèrent et il siffla une note sonore et aiguë. Aussitôt une chouette sortit du lot et se posa sur son bras tendu. Il la prit entre ses mains et la tendit à Ginny.

"C'est pour toi."

"Pour moi? Mais pourquoi?"

Parce que tu es la première à avoir cru en moi et à m'avoir comprit. Parce que tu as déterré mon cœur, parce que tu as prouvé que je pouvais donner et recevoir de l'amour. Parce que je n'ai pas pu te l'offrir à Noël, et surtout parce que je t'aime."

Ginny rougit et regarda la chouette. Elle était magnifique, toute rousse, avec de grand yeux marrons. Elle hulula doucement quand elle la prit entre ses mains et la percha sur son épaule. Elle lui frotta la tête et la chouette lui mordilla le doigt gentiment.

"Je vais l'appeler Mandarine. Tu aimes?"

"J'adore." répondit Draco en la fixant du plus profond de ses yeux.

"Draco, merci. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter, mais c'est avec toi que j'ai passé les pires mais les meilleurs jours de ma vie, et j'espère sincèrement que ce sera toujours comme ça, parce que tu me fais rire avec tes stupidités de gosse, parce que tu me fais fondre dans ton étreinte d'homme, et surtout parce que je t'aime."

Mandarine s'envola rejoindre ses amis quand Ginny leva les mains pour aller caresser la nuque de Draco alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Elle le rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que tout leur corps soit en contact et lui l'enserra par la taille et caressa son dos. Les chouettes hululèrent en cœur et volèrent comme des folles, et des plumes multicolores tombèrent sur les amoureux figés dans leur interminable baiser. 

***************

Vive le fluff!!!!

Et voilà une histoire qui finit bien... j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont déposé des reviews, merci beaucoup. Merci beaucoup!!!!!! Vous m'avez rendu heureuse, et j'espère que c'est réciproque.

Merci encore et à bientôt!

lyz slytherin


	14. U

SURPRISE!!!! et ben oui j'ai rajouté un petit chapitre... un épilogue numéro 2 si vous préférez! On m'a fait remarquer très justement qu'on ne savait pas quelle allait être la réaction de Ron... alors j'ai eu une idée terriblement saugrenue.. lol... accrochez-vous!

***************

"Draco, tu es fou?!"

"Pas du tout!"

"Non, juste un peu... Faire ça au milieu de la Grande Salle? Avec tout le monde?" cria Ginny, les yeux écarquillés. Mais Draco paraissait sûr de lui. Et elle ne comprenait pas.

"Justement!"

"Tu es devenu complètement cinglé!"

"Écoute Gin. Cette rivalité entre maisons est allée beaucoup trop loin. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne peuvent plus se voir! Les Serdaigle sont les je-sais-tout du paquet, les Poufsouffle ont toujours leur mot à dire. Les profs sont d'accord, c'est insupportable!"

"Comment tu sais que les profs sont d'accord sur ce point?"

Draco rougit un peu. "Heu..."

"C'est bon, laisse tomber, je veux pas savoir. Et alors, tu crois que si on risque nos vies à faire ça, ça va changer?"

"Bien sûr! Si on survit, c'est que les autres prendront exemple sur nous..."

Ginny fit une grimace. "Beuh, Ron avec Pansy..."

Draco éclata de rire. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire!"

"Oui, je vois." fit-elle dans un soupir.

"Et si on meurt lynchés par le public, on sera plus là pour supporter cette tension. Alors? On est gagnants sur tous les points!"

Bien sûr, la moitié était de la plaisanterie, mais il était tellement déterminé à le faire, tellement excité à cette idée, que malgré la peur d'un éventuel renvoi, Ginny finit par se laisser convaincre par le plan complètement dingue. Ils pourraient le justifier: c'était pour l'harmonie de Poudlard.

"Alors?" demanda Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mort d'impatience. On aurait dit un petit gosse qui voulait que sa mère lui achète un bonbon. Ginny capitula.

"Ok. Mais si t'y vas en premier, tu me garderas une place au paradis, d'accord?"

Draco fit un grand oui et la souleva, riant aux éclats. Il était très heureux à cette perspective, et Ginny plutôt nerveuse, mais c'était la même excitation qui flottait dans l'air. 

Le soir même, au dîner, la Grande Salle était aussi bruyante que d'habitude, mais peut-être y avait-il plus d'insultes que de discussions amicales. Dans tous les cas, Ginny et Draco ne se quittaient presque pas des yeux, et Ginny n'arrivait pas à manger tellement elle était angoissée. Finalement, au milieu du raffut, Draco lui fit un signe. Ravalant sa salive, elle se leva sur deux jambes chancelantes. Ron lui posa une question mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Comme gluée aux yeux de son petit ami secret, elle se laissa téléguider au travers de la salle et ne sentait plus ses jambes. Le ventre serré, retourné, elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la salle, entre les quatre tables et celle des professeurs, Draco faisant le même circuit depuis la table des Serpentard. Il était aussi beau que d'habitude, et Ginny sentit son courage revenir. Le silence s'imposa peu à peu dans la pièce, à mesure que les élèves remarquaient leur attitude étrange. Elle devenait un peu plus détendue, certaine à présent de l'effet qu'ils allaient avoir.

A présent toute l'école était en silence, les yeux rivés sur eux, et eux à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre, se souriant. Ginny pouvait déjà entendre Ron et en riait presque. Ses mains nerveuses cherchèrent celles de Draco et les saisirent avec ferveur, tandis que lui se baissait subtilement et l'embrassa.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, au milieu de tout le monde, violant une bonne douzaine de règles de Poudlard, les spectateurs n'en revenaient pas, pour la plupart. Dumbledore formait un joli O de sa bouche, MacGonagall avait sa fourchette entre les dents et ne pouvait plus la sortir de sa bouche, Rogue avait les yeux écarquillés, Hagrid était cloué sur place et clignait des yeux à la vitesse de l'éclair. Parmi les élèves... Ron était au bord de l'asphyxie, Harry les contemplait avec un bizarre sourire aux lèvres, Hermione répétait: ce n'est pas possible... les élèves étaient tous très choqués, mais devenaient soit admiratifs, soit répulsif. Le silence se fit lourd dans la Grande Salle, et Draco et Ginny reprirent leur respiration. Draco l'entoura protectivement de ses bras, et ils attendirent. 

Alors une chaise fut bousculée du côté des Serdaigle, et un applaudissement se fit entendre. Il s'agissait de Laurène. Ginny sourit jusqu'aux oreilles à son amie. Elle resta seule un moment, puis d'autres se levèrent et applaudirent aussi, et bientôt presque tout Poudlard acclamait le couple maintenant soulagé.

Les professeurs ne savaient pas quoi faire. Puis Draco délaissa Ginny, prit sa main et ils marchèrent jusqu'à Dumbledore, qui venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il ressemblait à un poisson et avait refermé sa bouche.

"Professeur Dumbledore." dit Draco d'une voix grave, qui fit taire toute l'école. "Votre école est la plus réputée, la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde. Mais vos quatre maisons sont trop en conflit. Ce n'est plus la rivalité qui les sépare, mais la haine qui les déchire. Et si nous osons nous présenter devant vous ce soir, c'est pour vous prouver que tout ceci ne rime à rien, que les maisons doivent toutes s'entendre entre elles.

Vous savez bien que l'anarchie règne pendant les matchs de Quidditch. Les équipes s'agressent entre elles au lieu de jouer fair-play, elles font tout pour écraser les adversaires. Dans les couloirs, les professeurs ont arrêté de plus en plus de bagarres. Les élèves prennent ça beaucoup trop au sérieux, et on est venu vous prouver qu'on peut vivre ensemble, qu'on peut même s'aimer entre maisons."

Dumbledore les regardaient à nouveau avec un sourire bienveillant. Un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissement rugit dans la salle, et Ginny et Draco reprirent leur place respective, accueillis comme des héros. 

Ce soir là aussi, il y eut discussion dans le bureau du directeur entre les deux coupables et leurs directeurs de maison et le directeur tout court, et ils écopèrent de quelques retenues, mais estimaient les mériter. 

Ailleurs dans le château, Ron essayait toujours de respirer, étouffé par la fureur et l'indignation, toujours aussi rouge, aussi incapable de prononcer un seul mot, entouré par Harry et Hermione, partagés entre l'envie de piquer un fou rire et de s'inquiéter pour leur ami. Heureusement que Draco et Ginny avaient été envoyés au bureau du directeur avant qu'il se remette - sinon les deux seraient en très mauvais état à l'heure qu'il était. 

« Tu crois qu'on va arriver à le calmer? »

« Je sais pas, mais moi maintenant, j'ai une pleine confiance en Malfoy! »

« Je te suis Harry. Mais tu connais Ron... »

« Et oui... j'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils aient fait ça! »

Hermione ne put étouffer un rire. « Moi non plus! Quel culot... incroyable! »

« Tu crois qu'ils vont se faire renvoyer? »

« Non. Leur plan a tellement bien marché qu'ils vont peut-être recevoir une ou deux beuglantes, mais c'est tout. »

« Ouf. » fit Harry, soulagé. A ce moment, Ron, devenu un peu plus rose, lui tira la manche.

« Oui? Ron, ça va mieux? »

« Je... je viens de faire un horrible cauchemar... »

« Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était bien vrai. » le rassura Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Non! Gin ne ferait jamais une chose pareille! »

« Gin est assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même. Tu ne peux pas exiger d'elle quelle fasse tout ce que tu veux, et pas ce qu'elle veux. »

« Mais Malfoy. »

« Malfoy est digne de confiance, crois-moi, c'est moi qui te le dis. » dit Harry. Ron ne pouvait pas faire autrement que le croire. Harry ne pouvait pas lui mentir. 

« Faut quand même que j'aille lui dire ce que je pense. Au moins pour la forme. »

« L'amoche pas trop, oublie pas que c'est ton beau-frère. »

Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire, tandis que Ron redevenait écarlate.

**************

Bon, j'espère que cette fois c'est bien fini! ça vous a plu? Je ne pense pas faire de suite... enfin on verra! Si vous avez de bonnes idées... vous pouvez toujours proposer! Bye, et merci pour vos tites reviews! Pour les grandes aussi!

lyz


End file.
